


Allies

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Beheading, Blindness, Blindness in one eye, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Dragons, Garmadon's A+ Parenting, I'm not fond of Misako and cannot for the life of me write or think of her in a good light, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pythor p "i'm a general not a babysitter' chumsworth, Rating May Change, The FSM's A+ parenting, War, attempted murder of a child, bad decisions all around, i swear it's not as bad as it sounds, it's why I don't put her in my fics but she is in this one, ok maybe a little but it's all brief and only occurred in two short instances, relationships are fairly background, she's... well... let's just say, tags will be updated as chapters are, that's sarcasm btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Since it's birth, Ninjago has known nothing but war, and this war has been raging for thousands of years now with no victor. But the tides of war are turning, drawing close to what could be an end. The Elemental Knights will do everything in their power, under the order of Emperor Wu to stop the dark Emperor Garmadon and his army from succeeding in winning this war... But he too had his own champions standing in their way.The race is on and clock is ticking and their aim? The Golden Weapons.The goal is to end this war that has torn a family to pieces. The real question is: Who will do it? And really, which side is good and which is bad?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy new fic! This one with guaranteed daily updates! Idk I'm a sucker for aus and well, here we are! I hope you like it!

_ The wind under his wings… Clouds passing by on both sides… Clean, crisp air… Sounds of distant waves and birds chirping… Peace. This is the feeling father strives for. _

Lloyd opened his eye then, looking out from his tower high atop the Dark Castle, looking out at the rocky landscape spread out before him, the sky a purple colour during the night and red during the day, holding dark, spiraling clouds that gave the castle an ominous appearance. Its dark walls, its position built into a mountain of intimidating heights and cliffs gave it such a frightening appearance. But it was nothing of the sort. This place, said to harbor unparalleled evils, was Lloyd’s home for all of his life. Those who gossip such falsehood have never stepped foot inside the castle, his home. No place held more peace. Despite the never ending war brewing at their walls, inside these walls held peace and harmony. All was well here. Sometimes Lloyd didn’t want to so much as look outside. He didn’t wish to see the lands the one who had created this realm had scorched at the start of this war, didn’t want to see the rough, unappealing landscape… But there were days like today looking past these walls was all he could dream of. To see the life that managed to thrive here despite what the First Spinjitzu Master had done to it… To spots areas of land holding patches of greenery, to spot waterfalls and creatures soaring and hunting… They’re all reminders of what the future had in store for him. For them all once they win this war.

Lloyd smiled as he reached a hand up to his leather eye patch that was snug over his right eye, outlined in gold, the symbol of their land situated in the middle. It hurt. 

“Prince Lloyd.” Lloyd glanced over his shoulder to see Kozu as he walked through his room to where he stood on the balcony.

“Kozu.” Lloyd greeted with a light smile then looked out once more. “I take it there is no shift in the tides of war?” He asked him lightly as the Stone Soldier stood straight in the presence of his Prince.

“No. We are still at a stalemate. The Kingdom of Fulgor anticipated our attack at the North side of the border. While we suffered no loss due to the presence of my soldiers, we’ve gained no traction either. The Earth Knight of Fulgor’s presence prevented that.” Kozu reported and Lloyd wasn’t surprised.

“I see.” Was all he said, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword tightly, the only sign of his frustration he would give.

For all the Kingdom of Fulgor’s greed and corruption, they were smart, tactical. The old Emperor Wu was a wise man. Getting around his strategies have been a challenge on their own. For the past year, he has taken a defensive stance against them. It was a clear sign that the old man was plotting something but not even their spies could tell what it is. It had to be of great importance, of great aid for the old man to keep under wraps so tightly. It was annoying. Frustrating. His father had always urged him to be patient but that was a task easier said than done. Lloyd blinked once his green cape was pulled over his shoulders, metallic fingers clasping it against his armor.

“Much longer in this cold morning and your eye will no doubt start acting up again.” Cryptor warned almost irritably and Lloyd faced his protectors with a smile.

“You’re right.” He nods at them.

“... Come. It is time to hone your fighting skills.” Kozu says as he turned way, all four arms clasped behind his back.

“Ri-”

“About that.” Cryptor spoke up, arms crossed over his chest, his black cape fluttering lightly in a gust of wind.

Cryptor’s glowing red eyes met Lloyd’s slitted one of the same colour.

“The Emperor wishes to speak with you.” He told Lloyd whose eye widened in surprise briefly before he nodded, walking past them both towards the door, unphased as they both followed him.

He hadn’t had the chance to see his father in so long due to his planning to try to end this war once and for all. Excitement and anticipation filled his stomach but he kept the emotions under wraps as he headed for the throne room. Along every corner of the castle halls had guards in their pairs. They were mostly Serpentine and Umbrians due to the stronger Stone Soldiers and Nindroids needing to be on the battlefield. But they are just as capable as the Nindroids and Stone Soldiers. They had to be to protect the castle. Namely, the Emperor and their Prince. Lloyd made his way by, his cape fluttering behind him as each pair of guards along the hallways and stairs straightened up in his presence as a sign of respect. Finally, Lloyd made it to the throne room, standing before the massive double doors of obsidian and precious materials. Without prompting, both Kozu and Cryptor walked forward, pushing the doors open for him. Lloyd looked ahead, eye gleaming at the sight of his father perched on his grand obsidian throne, watching them expectantly with his own glowing ruby red eyes.

“Father.” Lloyd says as he, Kozu and Cryptor bowed before him respectfully.

“... Leave us.” Garmadon spoke and both Stone and Nindroid Generals stood then walked out, closing the large doors behind them in unison.

The moment those doors closed, Lloyd launched forward, wings unfurling from under his cape, through the holes in his armor to push himself faster with a few flaps. Garmadon stood, catching him in his speed, a laugh echoing through the empty hall as his son clung to him, nuzzling him eagerly with a chorus of happy purrs, his tail wagging eagerly.

“Lloyd my son.” Garmadon spoke with a fanged grin, his lower arms coming around to support his son’s weight as the upper squeezed him into a hug. “It’s been so long. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy.” He told his son as he brought a hand up to ruffle his hair, his smile softening as his son leaned into his touch with a happy purr.

“It’s alright dad. You have to be Emperor and lead the people, to stop the war.” Lloyd says as he looked up at his father with his red eye blown wide with his excitement.

Garmadon’s smile faltered as he brought a hand to his son’s face, pushing his eye patch aside to see his overcast, milky white eye that held tiny flecks of reds, greens, blues and even yellows. He had lost sight in this eye in such a tragic way yet still beauty blooms from this inhibition of his.

“It’s fine.” Lloyd says softly as he pulled back from his father, sliding the eye patch back in place as he stood on his own two feet. “It hasn’t been bothering me or anything.” He dismissed and Garmadon frowned.

“You may be able to get away with telling that to Kozu and Cryptor but not to your father.” Garmadon spoke and Lloyd also frowns, hating in this moment how easily his father saw through him.

It was his error to mention it. If he hadn’t then maybe he wouldn’t have noticed and he would finally let him fight with the rest of his army. He hated sitting around and being pampered, especially where more and more people are dying out there.

“Lloyd…” Garmadon says, tilting his chin up with a clawed hand. “More than anything, you mean the most to me. As long as you are safe, I can rest, I can fight.” He began his lecture and Lloyd frowned but met the Oni that was his father’s gaze. 

“I want for no more harm to come your way… But I’ve received most troubling news from the Kingdom of Fulgor that would no doubt turn the tides of this war in their favour and guarantee their win.” The Emperor told him and Lloyd stiffened at that.

What could be so powerful, so crucial for them to win the war? Was it a new species? Ancient magic? A weapon? Lloyd narrows his eyes as he sneered, revealing a sharp fang.

“We can’t let them win.” He says immediately.

“And we won’t.” Garmadon says, turning away from his son to walk over to the glass stained murals over his throne that depicted the birth of Ninjago. “I’ve told you the story of how Ninjago came to be many a time. I have also told you that you are the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, as I am his son.” He says as he stood before a depiction of three people Lloyd had never heard the tale of.

“Yes, you have. What does this have to do with the Kingdom of Fulgor’s upper hand on us?” Lloyd asked skeptically.

Was their trump card really some ancient power or weapon?

“My brother, your uncle is attempting to find powers greater than any one of us, the very same power that created all of Ninjago, forged and kept in the four ancient weapons of Spinjitzu.” Garmadon says, folding his four arms behind his back, under his deep purple cape.

Lloyd’s eyes widened in horror. They intended to resurrect the very same weapons that created Ninjago and the ones that almost destroyed the Kingdom of Penumbra?! Lloyd couldn’t hold back a growl as his hackles rose, fangs bared as his shift deepened.

“Calm yourself, my son.” Garmadon says as he glanced at his son as his wings flared open and up in his anger. “All is not lost. In fact, this is a perfect opportunity.” He says lightly, picking up a thin, spiked circlet of pure obsidian off of a purple cushion then approached his son.

“My brother intends on sending all of the Knights of Fulgor on this mission. This will leave their front lines open. The other elemental masters will be of no trouble for my army. We will be able to push them back so no backup can aid the Knights.” Garmadon says as he stood before his son, a fanged smirk on his face. “And you, my precious son, will be the one that brings us victory.” He says, placing the crown on his son’s head where it belongs, the black crown standing out in his platinum blond hair.

It didn’t take Lloyd long to read into the implications of his father’s words. He met his father’s eyes, his own glowing at the sheer thought of finally being of use to the kingdom, to finally have a chance to fight for his people getting him fired up.

“I’ll follow the Knights and steal them.” Lloyd whispered and Garmadon nodded his confirmation.

“You’ll be taking Pythor, Cryptor and Kozu with you. Each of them have mentors to take their places so their absence won’t impact the army. In a day, the Knights will begin their quest. My brother was the one to hide the weapons so only he knows where they are. I have no doubt however, that they are all in the Kingdom of Fulgor. Had he stepped foot here all those years ago, I would have known. Be careful. Don’t lose them, no matter what.” He warned his son who nodded.

“I won’t.” Lloyd vowed, red eye burning with determination.

He was just handed a mission that would either be the salvation of his kingdom if they succeed… Or its demise if he fails. Failure for a mission like this… Was not an option. He stood straight, putting his tail and wings away as he took on a cool, serious expression. This is where he truly earns the title of Prince. The Knights of Fulgor have been a thorn in his side personally. He didn’t enjoy killing but he would do what he must for his kingdom, even if it comes to that. It just so happens that the Knights are the only ones he would like to see suffer death by his hands.

______________

A shiver ran down the spine of the Fire Knight of Fulgor. He glanced over his shoulder, towards where the Kingdom of Penumbra was, orange red eyes scanning the horizon critically.

“Something wrong, Kai?” Kai looked to the Ice Knight of Fulgor, Zane as they kept guard of Emperor Wu’s sleeping chambers.

“Nothing.” Kai says as he shook it off. “Did you hear? Cole stopped a squadron of the enemy from crossing the border.” He says, looking over the lush, green land around them.

“Yes. Emperor Wu was right yet again. The Penumbrians seem to never know when to quit.” Zane says with a small frown.

“That won’t be a problem pretty soon.” Kai grinned and Zane smiled, glowing blue eyes looking out at the view ahead, at the large lake nearby, glimmering in the early afternoon sun.

“Soon, this war will come to an end at last and the world can finally know peace.” Zane says softly, awe in his voice to finally have such a thing come to pass.

The war is as old as Ninjago itself. Once it started, it never stopped, even after thousands and thousands of years. But soon and oh so very soon, the forces of the Kingdom of Penumbra will fall and peace will reign. No more death. No more fighting. Mothers and fathers can go home to their children… And those who have passed to see that day come… Can rest in peace.

“... What will you do when we finally win this war?” Kai asked Zane who blinked at him, surprised at the question.

The pale Nindroid then smiled, looking ahead again.

“I will continue to serve the Emperor and Prince. I was made for this… And I am glad I was. Otherwise, I would have never met the other Knights… I would not have met you...” He says quietly and Kai felt his heart clench at Zane’s honestly spoken words.

“... Me too.” Kai says after a moment, looking out at the sky. “It’s in my blood, you know? To protect and defend. I’d like to believe this peace will last forever but that's highly unlikely. Impossible even. As long as we’re needed… I’ll be right next to you.” He says with a soft smile, reaching out to take Zane’s hand and the Nindroid blinked at him then smiled, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he lifted Kai’s hand to press a soft kiss to the back of it.

Kai laughed too, both of them indulging in this rare moment of quiet and calm.

Unknowing to them, a person formed in the shadow of a column nearby, watching the duo as they laughed carefree. They were right about that. The war will end. There will be peace. But such a thing cannot exist by their hands. Shade faded into shadow again, moving through the castle unseen. He heard a whisper of something very interesting Emperor Garmadon will be sure to want to hear...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappy 2!

Lloyd made no sound as his sword clashed against Kozu's, quickly jumping back once he swung his sword at his stomach. He then charged in again, sword held back as he pinpointed a source of weakness in the Stone General's defense. His eyes darted left suddenly, seeing a concentrated shot of magic heading his way. He looked back to Kozu and found the General swinging right at him with all four sets of blades then smirked. He launched himself up, using his butterfly katanas as a boost to flip over the general, the shot of magic blasting his swords out of his hands. Lloyd used the momentum of his flip to plant his feet on Kozu's back then pushed himself off, the force making the Stone Warrior stumble forward as Lloyd fell into a roll then pushed himself back up on his feet again. He then jabbed the hilt of his sword backwards, smirking once a grunt sounded.

"Not bad kid." Cryptor says as he dropped his cloaking magic.

"Indeed." Kozu agrees, gathering his swords.

They've trained with Lloyd every day for various hours, never once bringing the same tactic twice. It was the Emperor's order to train him but their will to go this far. Having a weak Prince was not ideal, especially with the loss of sight in his right eye as a child. That wasn't quite what kept them motivated to their duties unlike one Pythor. They were the ones who saw that day what happens when anyone harms the Emperor's son. As beings who are often seen as soulless puppets by the Kingdom of Fulgor, they felt true fear that day. Kozu wiped his sword clean before placing them in their holders on his back then turned to where Cryptor was delivering their usual post training recommendations.

The Knights will be no match for Lloyd on their own, worse still with the three chief generals at his side. The sun sets on this day. The morrow will begin the journey to end this war spanning millennia upon millennia. Kozu looked towards the higher level of the castle, sensing that the Emperor was watching them. Lo and behold, there was his dark figure, red eyes piercing as he watched his son. Kozu’s cape fluttered as he contemplated this man he served. This… Oni. He fought along his side for over a thousand years before he fought under him. For the longest time after the first Lord, the Overlord and his creator took him under his wing, he had been suspicious and annoyed by the creature his father spent so much time on. Training him personally, helping him master his true potential. He was a great asset to the war as much as Kozu had hated to admit it. The First Spinjitzu Master,  _ his  _ father, had not once stepped foot on the battle ground but had attacked once, to poison their land and sky. Instead of facing the Overlord, he let his son and the elemental masters he created fight for him. A true coward. In that time, they were on the losing end of the battle, Serpentine and what few Umbrians they had at the time falling like the ashes of the land they called home the First Spinjitzu Master scorched at the start of the battle then poisoned their skies to get them to desist. But that only made them angrier, more determined. It was what made the Serpentine join their cause.

Garmadon was a breath of fresh air for the Serpentine and Umbrians alike, his powers stronger than those of the elemental masters and growing stronger still with the Overlord’s guidance. The longer he fought with Garmadon, the more he saw he had the makings of greatness. He saw why his father kept fanning the flame that was he. But the Overlord had no good intentions by growing Garmadon’s strength, by becoming his master. Not in the slightest. He planned to steal Garmadon’s powers once he broke through his nemesis, the First Spinjitzu Master’s defenses, and defeat him once and for all. But that never happened. The Overlord’s plans were completely derailed once the First Spinjitzu Master left for the Departed Realm, leaving his son and army to fight this war for him. The only thing that prevented the Overlord from finding him himself immediately at the news, was the prophecy of the Green Knight. He suspected that the First Spinjitzu Master had passed on his powers to another to fight him or simply reincarnated himself into a younger body able to keep up with battle for longer.

But he waited for years, the war still underway, with no news. Then, that woman came, serving the castle and Garmadon had foolishly opened his heart to her. She made herself appear to be an Umbrian when she was truly Fulgoric, had craftily and patiently worked her way to be trusted by all, listened in on plans to fight the Kingdom of Fulgor and fed it back to their enemies. It gave the Fulgaric army a great advantage over them. So great, the Overlord had to rise forward another army, the Nindroids, created from the modified blueprints of the Fulgoric’s grand inventor living in the Palace there. The Overlord was not happy to expend that energy to create the Nindroids and demanded to find the source of the information of their attacks. The woman must have realised that they would discover her soon and had used the softness in Garmadon’s heart he had grown for her to her advantage. They knew Garmadon would never utter a word of their operations to anyone, especially when he more than all of them longed for Fulgor’s demise. She was always by his side, almost always so she wasn’t looked at as closely as they should have. They never made that mistake again. Garmadon never made that mistake again.

Kozu looked away from the Emperor to where Cryptor was demonstrating to Prince Lloyd an easier means to swing his sword that would cause less distress in his wrists and arms.

Lloyd.

He was the result of their arrangement. An unexpected one in her case. Her horror, her disgust even was what caught his attention. While he hadn’t cared much for something as unnecessary and troublesome as mortal affairs, her reaction made him watch her closely. The longer he watched her, the more the illusion she casted began to wane. Of course he brought this to the Overlord’s attention but his father had only urged him to keep watching, to let her keep thinking her cover was safe and to report to him. He hadn’t understood why he hadn’t just slain the mortal, regardless of Garmadon’s feelings on the matter but he did as he was told. He discovered that she was not even an Umbrian, and that she seemed to have strong relations with the Emperor of Fulgor. A spy. Then, at last, she brought forth into this war wreaked world, a large, emerald green egg that faded into gold at the very top. She was horrified. Garmadon had been brought to tears holding the egg that held his child inside. That odd birth was her breaking point it seemed. Just before dawn, when the night was at its darkest, when activity in the castle was at its absolute minimum, she took the egg and attempted to flee. He had told the Overlord of this, who had in turn woke and told Garmadon.

He was there, watching from the higher tower as the woman, her name Misako, ripped Garmadon’s heart to careless shreds with the truth of her purpose here. He who had loved her with all his heart. She had even gone as far as to drop their unhatched child over the edge of the cliff, wanting to ensure his bloodline never carries further. She hadn’t expected Garmadon to jump after the egg, hadn’t expected him to catch it and survive the fall. She certainly hadn’t expected to be faced with the Overlord in all his draconic glory once she turned to run. More than anything, she had not expected her former lover to climb his way to the top, brimming with rage, his powers lashing around him like whips as he cradled his unhatched child as the treasure it was. That day found her lifeless body laying in a pool of her own blood with her own heart in her grasp for the few seconds of life she had. She had been trying to put it back to the hole in her chest where Garmadon had ripped it out from.

He was also there, watching as his father, at Garmadon’s pleading, had checked to see if the child was uninjured inside its egg. The child, Lloyd, was fine. Uninjured and very much alive still inside his egg. It was in that moment however, checking the child’s vital signs, that his father saw that this child was the Knight of prophecy. The Green Knight. The moment his father let Garmadon know that, did Kozu know what would come next. His father was a creature of pure darkness, not evil. He had his own standards, his own views on the world. The realm of Ninjago could burn and he wouldn’t have cared. He had one goal he was determined to fulfill, and that was to defeat the only one equal to him in power. As he reverted to a more humane form, he held a scowl of disgust on his face as Garmadon feared yet again for his son’s life, more than willing to fight to the death to keep him well. His father would do no such thing. He would not fight a child, especially realising all the utter coward that was the First Spinjitzu Master, the so called glorified creator of this realm did, was to push this fight on his kin, his grandson whom had nothing to do with the grudge, the natural need to defeat the Overlord felt towards the First Spinjitzu Master. The Overlord heard the tales from Garmadon and his spies in the Kingdom of Fulgor, of the First Spinjitzu Master’s time in a realm before this, how he left due to a war he could not end. He had expected the coward to flee but to pin his fight on another, a child of all persons. Kozu had never seen his father more enraged. So when the moon was at its highest that night, his father relinquished his armies, his people, his land… And most importantly, his powers to Garmadon.

He would leave this world to the Departed Realm to face the First Spinjitzu Master directly, once and for all to settle his score. Kozu, Cryptor, Pythor and Ultra Violet, all four generals of the Overlord’s grand army, representing the major 4 species that lived on his land swore their loyalty to their new Lord- no. He rathered to be called Emperor. They witnessed as the Overlord left this world, fading as black mist in the wind. That was a little over two decades ago. For half of which, Garmadon hadn’t left the castle. Not when he had an egg to keep incubated in his warmth, to urge the child to be hatched with his presence. It took 5 years but the egg finally hatched in Garmadon’s arms in the throne room. The green hatchling dragon had recognised its father, had understood that there was no mother for it to rely on, nor did it ask for or need one. For 4 years, the child grew and learned as a dragon before finally taking his human shape on his fifth. Then, the war had slowly began taking more and more of Garmadon’s time.

He had assigned them as his caretakers during his absence. While he and Cryptor were clueless what to do with a dragonling child, they discovered that he was an intelligent child and hardly needed their care. But they were directly assigned this task by their Emperor and they would not take it lightly as Pythor, the current Serpentine General had until he was unassigned- and punished. Kozu and Cryptor both had some… Choice words for the slimy snake for being as careless as he had been. Had he not been so full of himself-

“Kozu.” The Stone General shifted his glowing, slitted green eyes to Lloyd who was watching him curiously, sword seeming to be in its hilt for some time now.

“... Let us go.” He says as he turns away, red cape fluttering behind him. “Our journey begins before dawn. You must have an early supper and an early rest.” Kozu told Lloyd as he followed with Cryptor behind him.

“Understood.” Lloyd nods, expecting as much.

It won’t do him any good to be fatigued for tomorrow.

“The Knights are aware of your existence but you are the last person they would expect. We intend on keeping your identity unknown for as long as possible. I don’t need to tell you what would happen if they discover you, the Emperor’s son out in the open.” Cryptor says as they entered the castle.

“Of course not.” Lloyd says seriously, their heels clicking against the polished ground as they made their way through the castle. “I’m not foolish enough to think that despite my training, despite your presence with me, that the Knights won’t think of something clever to try should they know my identity.” He spoke, a small sneer tugging at his lips at the mention of their names.

“I’ll be careful.” He promised them.

“Good. Because once we’re out there, we won’t always have the time to look after you.” Cryptor warned as they stopped by the dining hall, Lloyd turning around to face them.

“That’s alright. You won’t need to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I don't vibe well with Misako and I know that which is why I don't write her at all because if I do, she turns out like this. Love me some Movie Misako though. She's only mentioned a hand full of times through the fic at least. (twice or three times).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bois i could have sworn i posted this chapter already- only to wake up just now in a panic realising that no B, you didn't. Anyway here it is! I'll post another chapter later today still.

The next day, before the sun was up, Lloyd found himself before his father, eyes closed as his father applied the paint to his face to hide the yellow colour of his skin, the muzzle-like mask he would wear over his face was grasped in one hand.

“I despise this paint.” Garmadon spoke quietly as he made sure to even it out on his skin, giving himself that gray skin tone all Umbrians had.

“Because of that woman?” Lloyd asked, meaning the one who had given birth to him.

His father was open with him about all things. He knew he killed her and knew why. He didn’t care much for some faceless woman he’s never met who had tried to kill him before he was even hatched, hours after he was born.

“Yes.” Garmadon says then took the mask from Lloyd’s hand and slipped it onto his son’s face. “But I’ll tolerate it this once.” He spoke quietly, fastening it in place.

“You’re wearing your battle regalia. Will you be fighting today?” Lloyd asked him as he slipped his eyepatch in place.

“Yes.” Garmadon says as he pulled the hood of Lloyd’s darker green cloak up over his head. “Knowing my brother, he will use his presence as a distraction to buy his Knights a clear path to the weapons. He wants to have me in his sights while his Knights fetch the golden weapons. Once I’ve arrived on scene, the battle starts. Then he will realise my generals are missing, and will realise I know of his plans. It will be too late for him then. He would have all of his secondary forces on the front line and we will prevent them from leaving. The true fight belongs to you and the Knights. I know you will be successful. You are my son, the pride of the Kingdom of Penumbra and our only source of light. You are far greater than the Knights and their falsehoods. The end of this war is at hand. We will show them what it means to be a great Kingdom.” He told his son, grasping his shoulder and Lloyd nods, taking his words to heart.

He then picked up the black samurai helm his father wears into battle. Garmadon lowered his head so Lloyd could slip it on, red eye meeting his father’s once he opened them.

“I will not fail us.” Lloyd promised him then stepped forward, slipping his arms around his father’s waist in a hug he returned, cupping the back of his son’s head to his chest.

They both took a moment to indulge in the contact, taking in their fill before Lloyd had to leave for who knows how long. They pulled apart, Garmadon pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he did.

“Generals.” He called and the doors to the throne room opened then, the three figures entering then kneeling- or in the Serpentine’s case, bowing- in their presence, keeping their eyes to the ground in respect. “I entrust to you not just this mission that will change the tides of this war forever… But my son.” Garmadon began then looked down at them from his nose, eyes glowing dangerously.

“I do not need to tell you not to fail.” He spoke darkly and all three tensed with the heavy, oppressive air that surrounded them, suffocating them, even though two of them had no need for breathing.

“Yes, Emperor.” Were their immediate, unified response.

Garmadon only nodded once then turned to his son. Lloyd walked ahead then, before the three generals and stopped before them. They rose in unison, the green, red and magenta glowing eyes now on him.

“Let’s go.” He says, walking past them and they followed behind him.

Naturally, Pythor was the one to break the tense silence.

“Intense, isn’t he?” The Serpentine spoke as he pulled the hood of his white robes up.

Immediately, he was met by the aggravated growl of both Kozu and Cryptor.

“What? I’m only lightening the mood.” Pythor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“One would think you’d have enough lightening of anything for the rest of your pathetic lifespan.” Kozu spoke under his breath and a smirk pulled at Cryptor’s metal lips from under his mask at the clear jab at the snake’s mostly white body.

“Oh ha ha. Very funny.” Pythor says dryly, shooting the Stone General a glare as he slithered along behind Lloyd, heading to the stables.

“You’re rather relaxed for such an important mission.” Lloyd commented lightly as he walked over to his ride animal being held by the stable working Umbrians, the golden brown Floating Cougar with black spots on its back perking up at the sight of him.

Pythor felt the same scale tingling feeling of sure demise from Lloyd’s lightly spoken words as he had each time he finds himself in Garmadon’s presence. He wisely remained quiet as the Fangpyre brought him a sculpture of a Cougar brought to life by their venom. Cryptor mounted his black Cougar, not quite fond of organic rides but understanding that these creatures can navigate all terrains with ease and easily camouflage with their surroundings. That and mechanical transport outside the capital of Fulgor would attract attention for certain. Kozu followed up on his light gray Cougar, holding onto the reins as his personally groomed beast stood perfectly still, waiting for instruction.

“We head east.” Kozu announced then squeezed the sides of his Cougar and it dashed forward, the other three following after him.

Lloyd didn’t look back as their Cougars rushed down the mountain the castle was built upon. He had more important things in his sights.

_____

“Where do we go first?” Jay asked Zane as they left the castle under the cover of early dawn.

“It’s best we not speak about locations nor our goal. There are eyes and ears everywhere after all.” Zane says as he lead the way. “For now, just follow me.” He says, urging his horse to go faster, the others doing the same.

“Zane’s right. Let’s just make this quick.” Cole says and they fell into silence, trusting Zane to lead them the correct way.

Meanwhile, the Cougars were quickly darting through the thick forests of Ninjago, one general having the scent of the elemental locked on. Kozu has smelt those scents of smoke and ash, of damp earth, of ozone and of fresh snowfall often enough to know them anywhere. They were close. His pointed ear twitched upon hearing distant hoof beats and he signalled the other two generals and his Prince to slow down. They didn’t want to get too close. But they were right on their trail and right on target. Now, all they had to do is wait for them to reach the first location and plot an amush. Lloyd’s visible red eye glowed with the eagerness he felt to finally crush the elementals beneath his paw.

While that was underway, back at the borders of the kingdoms, there was silence… Then low rumbling. On the dark horizon, an army 200 strong marched forward, the Dark Emperor himself leading them atop the back of his own Floating Cougar, it’s midnight black paws walking on air as if it were the ground. On the opposite side, along the green, lush horizon, rode in another army 150 men strong with the Light Emperor leading the charge on the back of his white horse. It was as Garmadon knew. What Wu didn’t know was that two could play this game. The armies and their leaders marched closer, all the elemental masters at the front of his armies. Both parties stopped just in range of each other, a moment of silence passing as both brothers looked each other over. It’s been well over two decades since they’ve last seen each other after all.

“Garmadon.” Wu spoke up then, not allowing any emotions to slip into his voice while addressing him.

“Wu.” Garmadon replied in the same.

“When do you intend on giving up this war? You will not win. If I fail to defeat you then my son will and my son’s son-”

“A son, hmm?” Garmadon spoke, cutting him off. “Then he wasn’t Misako’s, now was he?” He taunted lightly, keeping his smirk to himself once Wu gritted his teeth.

“Don’t you dare speak her name, you monster!” Wu hissed at him but Garmadon remained unphased.

“Monster? Perhaps.” Garmadon says lightly. “Her death was my right. If you wanted her to live then you shouldn’t have been foolish enough to send her as a spy.” He spoke nonchalantly and Wu gripped his staff, seething in anger…

Before calming himself with a slow breath.

“You will not get into my head that easily.” Wu says with narrowed eyes.

“No need for me to do that. I already know there’s nothing there.” Garmadon spoke, his spear held firm. “Did you come here to chat? I have no interest in something like that with the likes of you.” He spoke venomously.

“I’m surprised you’ve managed to hold yourself back from appearing amidst the destruction you love so much.” Wu spoke, clearly looking down at him, as an Oni and as a person and it was all Garmadon could do not to sneer.

Because of this blood he didn’t ask for, because of this appearance he hadn’t wanted, he chalked him up to the ancestors of his kind, considered him just like them for their lust of destruction. Garmadon sat taller, his red eyes more frigid than the coldest of winters. That may be so but he lost all right to judge him centuries ago.

“Something’s not right here.” The words of another elemental master interrupted their glare down.

“What is it Nya?” Wu asked, looking back at the secondary level elemental master.

“His generals…” She spoke and Garmadon kept cool under the keen eyes of this elemental master he’s heard nothing of before. “Almost all of them are missing.” She says and Wu’s eyes widened and he quickly looked past Garmadon to find only one general there.

His presence had blinded even him from that fact. He looked back to Garmadon with horror, realising… He knew. Garmadon only smirked, neither confirming nor denying.

“Nya-”

“Attack.” Garmadon spoke and just like that, his forces charged forwards with a yell.

“Defend the Emperor!” The elemental master of metal, Karlof yelled and they charged too, Wu remaining behind, reaching a staff out to stop Nya.

“Nya. Find the others. Warn them that they are being followed. Go quickly!” Wu told her and Nya looked up at him with wide eyes but drew for her resolve and nodded then turned her horse, heading towards their first location, hoping that they haven’t reached or left as yet.

Garmadon spotted her from over the clashing forces, darting away from the fight, no doubt to warn the primary elemental masters of their being followed. Garmadon had long prepared for such a situation. He nudged his Cougar forward, slaying all who approached him and dodging shots of elemental magic before coming to a stop next to his last general.

“Ultra Violet.” Garmadon spoke and she whirled around with her favored sais in hand then bowed in his presence.

“Emperor Garmadon.” She spoke as the Stone Soldiers defended their positions, a few Umbrians along with the Stone Scouts using arrows to keep anyone from getting too close as Serpentine, Nindroids, Umbrians and Stone Warriors fought head on.

“Follow that elemental girl and stop her.” Garmadon instructed and Ultra Violet grinned widely as she got to her feet.

“Gladly.” She spoke then turned around and ran off, whistling for her deep purple coloured Cougar she rode in on, hopping on its back mid flight.

“Stop that Cougar!” Wu ordered and the archery side of his army turned their arrows in Ultra Violet’s direction.

They all launched at her but all their arrows were engulfed in a dark purple, smoky aura that turned them into ash.Wu turned to glare at Garmadon as he brought his powers to a halt. He then grasped his staff then charged right at the Dark Emperor. Spotting him, Garmadon did the same, a sneer on his face. They both swung at the other, their weapons colliding, setting off a huge shockwave of power. The war continues, and with more ire than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also apologies if there's any spelling or grammatical errors. I triple check but I'm also blind so ye.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Caves of Despair uneventfully but the Knights knew better than to drop their guards. They unmounted their horses and tied them to a pillar of earth Cole summoned, scoping the area after.

“One of us should stand guard just in case.” Kai says as he looked around skeptically.

“One is too risky. You and Jay wait here. We’ll get the first weapon.” Zane says, gesturing between himself and Cole.

“Alright but make it quick. Being out here with Kai is almost the same as being out here alone.” Jay says then ducked before Kai could smack him over the head.

“We don’t need to tell you two to be vigilant.” Cole says to them both firmly before both he and Zane headed into the main cave entrance.

Camouflaged perfectly in the distant treetops, the three generals and their Prince watched as only two of them entered the cave.

“Smart.” Cryptor comments, his cybernetic eye zooming in closer to see that the ones left behind were the fire and lightning knights.

“We get closer and lay low until we’re sure that they have the weapon. Once we have our confirmation, we strike quick and swift. I will attack whichever of them that holds the Golden Weapon.” Kozu told them then looked to Lloyd. “We have fought with them many times before. We know what to expect. This is where your training comes into play.” He says and Lloyd only nods once, red eye focused on the duo, seeing them as they were seven years ago.

His eye throbbed behind his eye patch at the surge of memories but he refused to let them restrain him. Before his emotions, before his revenge came his kingdom… Came his father.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to attack them once they collected all the weapons? Attacking them at each turn will only set ourselves up to be caught.” Pythor pointed out as they descended close to the ground, moving closer to the caves.

They weren’t foolish enough to touch the ground, not when the Black Knight, master of Earth was close.

“You fool. If they have all the weapons, the chances of defeating them becomes too low to quantify. Just getting one weapon will prove a major challenge if they choose to use it against us.” Cryptor pointed out in a low growl.

“That is why we will only attack them twice. Now to have one of the golden weapons on our side then again once they’ve located the other three.” Kozu explained.

“But would that not still leave us with the difficult task of defeating them while they have three of the weapons?” Pythor queried, not seeing the point.

“Have you really forgotten something crucial? One weapon will be enough to take them on with three because-”

“I’ll be using it.” Lloyd finished for Cryptor and it hit Pythor then.

“Ah. Then a solid plan indeed.” Pythor nods, silence following them as they got within range of the duo.

_____

“What do you think the guardian is?” Jay asked after a moment, looking relaxed but was just as vigilant as Kai was.

His electroreception was on high, reaching out as far as the front of the surrounding forest and as deep as the caves Cole and Zane had gone into.

“Who knows. Lets just hope it doesn’t give them too much trouble.” Kai huffed, eyes scanning the area. “The faster we do this, the better.” He whispered.

“... That makes me think.” Jay spoke up with a small frown and Kai arched a brow at him.

“You? Think?” He asked the Lightning Knight who shot him a glare.

“No, seriously. If these weapons really do have the power to end the war once and for all, why didn’t Emperor Wu use it years ago? Why didn’t the First Spinjitzu Master?” He asked with a frown and Kai frowned too for a moment.

“The weapons are too dangerous, that’s why. What do you think would have happened if they made to use them too soon? If the Overlord was around, what do you think would happen?” Kai pointed out and Jay didn’t even want to imagine that.

Emperor Wu sensed when the Overlord departed their realm but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t return at any moment. The fear of that possibility keeps him awake at night. He only saw the Overlord once during his early years training to be a Knight and the terrifying memory still remains stained to his mind with fear. Now the Overlord and the great power of the weapons… He shivers then kept his lips pressed firm.

“And in any way, the legendary Green Knight is the one meant to wield them and end the war but with how many years have passed since the First Emperor’s passing and the legend’s creation, I’m starting to think the legend is just that: A legend.” Kai added, tapping the hilt of his sword. “If there should be anyone other than the Green Knight to wield the weapons, it would be Emperor Wu.” He says, looking to the sky for danger as well.

Jay only nodded. Right now, all he had to do was to help ensure that the weapons reached Emperor Wu. Once they do that once the war is over… He looked to the cave Zane and Cole disappeared to. Then maybe… A roar interrupted his musings and he focused again, eyes widening at what his electroreception picked up.

“What was that?!” Kai asked, sword drawn with fire enveloping his hands.

“Looks like that’s the guardian Emperor Wu mentioned.” Jay says, glowing blue eyes fixated on the mass of electrical impulses below ground. “I can’t actually see it but judging by the distribution of its electrical stimuli, it looks to be a… Dragon.” He says with wide eyes, the glow of them vanishing as he focused back to normal vision.

“We really shouldn’t be surprised.” Kai huffed, forcing himself to relax a bit, knowing just as well as Jay that they couldn’t just walk away from their position. “They’ve got this.” He reassured Jay though he wondered if he was really just reassuring himself.

Zane is smart and Cole is strong. Plus, dragons are good!... Usually. They’ll get through this.

__

“This isn’t good!” Cole yelled over the dragon’s roar, Zane’s ice shielding them from the blast of sand and rock from its maw. “If it keeps raging like this, the entire cave will collapse with us in it!” He told Zane as he strengthened his ice.

“Maybe if I use the weapon…” Cole says as he lifted the golden scythe.

“No! Emperor Wu was clear we shouldn’t use the weapons!” Zane yelled back at him then grunted once the dragon’s tail broke through the ice and smacked him away. 

“Zane!” Cole yelled as Zane skidded across the ground.

“I’m fine!” Zane yelled back, getting to his feet again despite the large gash across his cheek that showed his titanium frame.

Cole gritted his teeth as he looked to where the dragon hit the roof of the cave yet again, sending rock and sand falling around them. He blinked, seeing a speck of light from a crack the dragon made in the solid earth above. Then they aren’t as deep in the cave as he had suspected. He had an idea.

“Hey rock head! This what you want?” He yelled at the dragon, waving the golden weapon and Zane looked horrified.

“Cole! What are you doing?! Your taunting will only make it angrier!” He yelled out at the Earth Knight who shot him a grin over his shoulder.

“That’s the point!” Cole yelled back and on cue, the dragon reared up with a loud roar, its head hitting the roof of the cave, widening the crack over its head. 

Zane’s eyes widened, realising what his plan was.

“Finders keepers!” He yelled as he ran out of the dragon’s line of attack.

Just riling the dragon up won’t be as effective. If he could aim the dragon’t attack towards the fracture in the ceiling… Zane used his ice as a shield from the rocks and sand raining down. He had an idea how to do that. He took his chance while the dragon was focused on Cole, darting over rocks and under the dragon’s tail before climbing along the walls onto a ledge close to the ceiling. He was quick to draw the dragon’s attention through an icy blast to its back.

“Zane?!” Cole yelled, surprised and a little terrified of what the Nindroid had planned.

Zane ignored him in favor of timing this right. Cole was in a safe spot right now. If he could get the dragon to hit the exact spot…- There! He jumped, the dragon’s gaze following him before it released a torrent of sand and rock, its attack slower than Zane expected but it did its job. Just like that, the whole cave began to collapse, the large pieces of rock pinning the dragon under their weight. Zane himself prepared to be crushed- only to startle when he was caught mid fall, the vortex of rock and earth coming to a stop on the surface.

“Zane are you crazy?!”Cole snapped at him, glancing into the large hole in the ground for any signs of the dragon. It seems to be out cold at best.

“Zane?!” Said Nindroid coughed to remove the excess sand and dust out of his system as the other knights rushed over. “Zane what-” Kai cut himself off, seeing the large rip in his artificial skin that showed the precious titanium he was made of.

“It’s fine. Getting Cole and the weapon is-”

“It’s not fine!” Cole interrupted him, angry at his friend’s insistence to disregard his own safety. “You could have been seriously hurt back there! If I hadn't caught you, you would have been crushed!” He yelled and Kai looked wide eyed and pale at that chilling possibility.

He gritted his teeth.

“Zane-”

“We have company!” Jay yelled, pulling out his nunchucks, eyes narrowed at the forest line and immediately, they were all on their feet and ready to fight.

A second later, four cloaked figures dashed out, heading right for them.

Zane immediately pulled his arrow back, aiming at the largest of the four but for their size, they were surprisingly agile, flipping over the arrow then swung a fist at Cole. He managed to use his scythe to block them- only to be rendered speechless once his punch snapped the pole of his weapon and grazed his shoulder. Cole stumbled back, gripping his shoulder as he glared into familiar slitted green eyes. General Kozu. How did Garmadon find out about the weapons already? That was the least of their issues right now. They had to keep them out of their hands.

“Haa!” Cole yelled, using his Spinjitzu armed with his broken weapon to attack, Kozu unsheathing two of his four swords to block his attacks.

Meanwhile, Zane had his hands full with the Nindroid General Cryptor and his techno magic. He had to be careful not to get hit by any of his magical attacks, especially after figuring out on the battlefield that his artificial skin acts as a highly effective shield against it. If his skin was torn and exposing his inner workings as it was right now, he could cause damage they had no time to repair. He blocked the swing of his techno blade with his ice, keeping as much distance between he and the black and red blade crackling with his destructive magic as possible. Cryptor knew this and adhered to his little game. He wouldn’t want to prevent him from fetching the other weapons for them now would he? Jay hated snakes. And more than all, he hated this breed of snakes. How can you fight something you can’t even see?! When he goes invisible, he couldn’t even pick up his body’s natural flow of electricity!

“What? Too scared of getting fried  _ Pythor _ ?” Jay taunted, keeping on alert as he spun his lightning charged nunchucks.

“Scared? Not at all.” Pythor responded lightly and Jay sent a bolt of electricity in the direction of his voice Pythor anticipated then dodged.

“Crap. I missed.” Jay mumbled to himself then yelped once his feet were swept from under him.

“But I so do enjoy this game of play…” Pythor chuckled, appearing while spinning his favored golden staff then disappearing again.

Kai on the other hand was having trouble pinning this guy down. He was fast enough to dodge his fireballs with ease and had come right in for close combat. Their swords ground together, sending sparks flying as Kai glared into the cool red eye of the Umberian in front of him. He’s never seen one with red eyes but he knows that they have a variety of unusual eye colours.

“You won’t win!” Kai growled at the shorter enemy but he didn’t respond, putting more force behind his sword than Kai expected and pushing him off.

They charged in again, swords colliding, the sound adding to the sound of battle in the area. Kozu was fine letting the Earth Knight tire himself out. While his strength was impressive, he was still human. He tires easily. The Stone General remained unphased once Cole used his earth to fracture the ground in hopes of getting him to fall into the cave systems below. Penumbra was a place with unstable grounds at best. He was more than used to treading lightly. Realising this wasn’t working, Cole swung the pole end of his broken weapon at Kozu but the Stone General anticipated that and swung in the opposite direction, effectively dodging his hit and giving him a clear opening to the exposed back of Cole’s neck. The back of his sword hit the back of the Earth Knight’s head hard, the force leaving his sword humming and effectively knocking him out cold. He slashed down before the Knight could fall, breaking the straps on his back holding the Golden Scythe, grabbing it as he fell.

He didn’t waste a moment, retreating to the forest with the weapon. Spotting his success, Pythor and Cryptor retreated, Lloyd going to follow when Kai grabbed him by the harm, sneering at their loss.

“You won’t get away that easily!” He yelled at Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked at him… Then smiled condescendingly behind his mask. It must have shown in his eye too since the Fire Knight frowned. Lloyd jumped up then and Kai’s eyes widened- before he was sent flying back from a double kick to the chest. He skidded against the ground, rolling for a moment before he came to a hard stop when his back hit the wall of the side of a cave knocking the breath right out of him. He struggled for breath, looking towards the forest- but they were long gone.

“Cole!” Jay yelled, scrambling over to where he laid unconscious on his back. 

He lifted his head carefully as Zane jotted over as well, frowning once Jay pulled his hand away to reveal blood there. Not much of it thankfully.

“He’ll be fine.” Zane reassured after checking their friend himself. “He most likely hit him with the back of his sword. I have no doubt that they left us mostly uninjured so we can keep finding the other weapons for them to steal.” He says quietly and Jay slumped, pressing his forehead against Cole’s.

He was relieved. He thought he lost him for a second there.

“How the heck did they find out about the Golden Weapons?” Kai asked aggravated and a little breathless still as he walked over to the others.

“That answer is clear.” Zane says as he got up, meeting him halfway and checking him over. “There must have been a spy in the castle. They either are high enough up the ranks where they’d be close enough to listen in… Or have a unique ability.” He told them as he relaxed, only finding bruises on Kai’s person.

“... They made one big mistake though.” Jay says with a frown as the two embraced. “They left us alive. If they think for one second that we’ll let them take any more weapons, they’re in for a world of hurt.” He huffed then brushed Cole’s hair back from his face.

“That’s right.” Kai nodded. “We’re going to take back the Scythe of Quakes, but to do that, we need the other three Golden Weapons.” He told them and they looked at him wide-eyed at what he was implying.

“Emperor Wu was clear we were to bring him the weapons at any cost… And if the cost is using the weapons to defeat Garmadon’s generals, then so be it.” Kai says and they were silent before Zane sighed softly, looking at Kai then Jay.

“He’s right. We must do what we must to end the war.” He told Jay who looked even more surprised but then nodded.

“We might as well set up camp. Cole’s not gonna wake up for now.” Jay says as he looked up at the sky, seeing that it was mid afternoon. “And preferably not where the unfriendly dragon is.” He added, looking across at the large cave in not too far away.

“Right. Let's keep moving.” Kai says as he walked over, both he and Zane heaving Cole to his feet, carrying him as best as they could to where they hid their horses. “We have to keep an eye out for the guy I fought though.” Kai told them after they managed to throw Cole over the horse’s back.

“He’s fast and ridiculously strong.” He winced as his back throbbed in the memory of that hit.

“My database doesn’t recall seeing him at all before during battle. If he were that powerful, would Garmadon have not sent him out on the front lines?” Zane queried as he straddled his horse.

“Yeah… Something tells me there’s more to that guy than we have time to find out about.” Kai huffed then took the lead, Jay and Zane following while steadying Cole’s horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Lloyd is a little OP but I couldn't resist writing him that way. Getting the first weapon sure was a steal, huh? Get it? Ahaha...
> 
> Anyways Umbrians have a variety of eye colours, ranging from what is considered normal to oranges, purples, pinks and the lot. No red eyes though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is the Scythe of Quakes…” Lloyd whispered as he looked it over from their temporary base later on into the night.

They had tailed the Knights still but from an even safer distance than before. Now, they were all seated around a dark fire, a flame with no light but radiated the heat of a normal one. None of them needed light after all. They were all perfectly adapted to life in the dark of night and were able to see in the dark. Well, not quite Pythor but his serpentine senses made up for that. The Golden Weapon was laid on leather fabric on the ground before Kozu, the General taking to guarding it. 

“Sounds like you know your stuff.” Pythor hummed from where he laid curled up, his glowing magenta coloured eyes on him.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t have schooled myself with information about the weapons before taking this mission?” Lloyd asked him with an arched brow then looked back to the Golden Scythe with a dragon’s head etched into the shiny metal. “The Golden Weapons are said to hold powers equal to that of the First Spinjitzu Master’s, each holding one of the four elements of creation. We’ve acquired Earth but the Knights will still be going after Fire, Ice and Lightning.” He informed them, all three generals listening keenly.

They were only told the weapons held great powers and cannot be held by one person- other than the First Spinjitzu Master himself and his descendants but not much else. Kozu and Cryptor were positive that the Overlord could also hold them, as his powers were equal to that of the First Spinjitzu Master as well. More information was something they would not decline.

“Ah. Some things are clearer now.” Kozu spoke up, thinking back to the times the Knights had utilized their ‘Tornado of Creation’ to make constructs out of thin air when the battle lines grew tense.

“It would do us good however, to keep quiet.” Cryptor reminded them and with that, silence fell over the camp.

Some distance away, Nya was having some trouble getting to the other Knights. She had to keep out of the Umberian General; Ultra Violet’s reach but that was easier said than done. She was insane! She had so many throwing knives, it was ridiculous! And when those ran out, she pulled out a crossbow of all things! But the worst part of the crossbow situation was that she was using Dark Matter laced arrows. She found that out once a deer got hit, the corruption spreading through the animal quickly. She wonders just how many of them she had! She had to find Kai and the others but she also had to shake the Umbrian General!

“Run! Run! But you can’t hide!” Nya heard the General taunt and fear tingled up her spine.

She gritted her teeth however and ran on. She needed to get to the others. She only knew the first two locations at this point. She had no clue if Garmadon’s Generals have attacked the others yet or not but she does know she had to shake the Umberian General before she gets to them, else she risked endangering the others further. She hopped down a depression in the opening before her, running into the open field where the Caves of Despair were- only to skid to a stop at the obvious signs of battle around her. The cave in, the cracked, scorched and damp earth, the lingering scent of ozone in the air… So she was too late. But she still had to help them. Who knows what those evil Generals had up their sleeves for her friends and brother.

“Boo.” Nya jolted then whirled around, a water whip lashing out but Ultra Violet only cackled as she flipped back out of the way, rushing after her immediately with a war cry, pulling out a purple bladed dagger, the metal no doubt made of umbrium, clashing with Nya’s sais as she gritted her teeth against her strength.

Nya flipped back, swinging her foot at her as she did but Ultra Violet grabbed it and threw her aside, leaving her to skid across the dusty ground, coming to a stop right next to the cave with a grunt. Ultra Violet laughed as she approached Nya, weapons armed and ready as the Water Knight turned over on her back. 

“You’re going nowhere little Knight.” Ultra Violet taunted as she walked closer, aiming the pulled back crossbow at her. “You’ll be the first to fall. Then all of Fulgor will follow!” She laughed but Nya smirked.

“The only one here who’s going down is you!” Nya yelled, just as the water soaked Earth Dragon burst free from the cave in, roaring angrily, shocking the Umbrian General.

Nya took her opportunity to escape as the furious Dragon focused on the General, panting as she ran into the thick forest.

“A horse would be great right now.” Nya panted out as she ran on, not about to stop until she was nice and far away from the temperamental dragon.

She paused however, noticing a crushed flower over on the ground covered with shrubbery. The others must have gone this way, taking their horses through the plant covered forest floor to prevent them from leaving footprints. Smart. She headed down that path, following the barely there clues of their path to get to them. Looks like she wasn’t out of this race yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short as I try to keep chapters around 2k but the reason for that is solely because i thought i wrote 2k worth of words. Which I just realized I did not. Anyways there will be some longer chapters to balance this out. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

The journey up north was longer and colder than expected on both sides. The Knights could have taken a boat which would be much faster than horseback, but it ran the risk of them being ambushed on water which they could hardly defend themselves on. Kai couldn’t swim, Zane has yet to have a buoyancy update so he would sink like a rock and while Jay and Cole could swim, Jay didn’t have much stamina and Cole’s strength is negated in water. Speaking of, the Earth Knight was still sore about their loss over the Golden Scythe. Figuratively and literally.

“When I find out who’s the dirty rat selling secrets to Garmadon, I’m gonna wring them until they pop.” Cole grouched, rubbing the back of his head that still throbbed with pain before placing the chunk of ice wrapped in a piece of cloth Zane gave him back there.

“We’ll worry about that later. Right now, we’re leaving the Taiga area and entering a thin strip of Tundra before we reach the Arctic zone.” Zane told them as he looked ahead.

“Jee. It’s almost like I couldn’t tell.” Jay huffed, able to see his breath as he rubbed his shoulders.

“Isn’t that a good thing? It means we’re getting closer to our next destination.” Kai pointed out.

“Yes. But it is a good and bad thing.” Zane told them, gesturing to the vast plains ahead. “From here on out, we won’t have any cover against Garmadon’s Generals nor the harsh cold of being this far up north. Should there be a blizzard, we may end up in trouble. While our horses can handle the cold for some time, a blizzard would be pushing it.” He warned them.

“Well we can’t stop here. We have to keep going and pray for the best.” Kai says, as he pulled the hood of his snow coat up.

“Luckily…” A voice says and they all jolted, whipping around with powers charged ready to attack. “The best is here.” Nya says as she walked out of the Taiga forest and they deflated.

“Nya” Kai says with a smile, walking over to hug his sister. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to stay with Emperor Wu?” He asked her, confused.

“Yeah- until we figured out Garmadon knew about the plan with the weapons. I was sent to warn you but I saw you already realised that.” She told them as Zane slid off his jacket he didn’t need to give her once she rubbed her arms. “He sent Ultra Violet to stop me and if it hadn’t been for an out cold dragon in the ground, I don’t think I would have made it here untouched.” She admits and Kai looked horrified.

“It would be best to keep this conversation going while we travel.” Cole spoke up and they nodded, Nya slipping on the hood.

Up high in the trees some distance away, Emperor Garmadon’s team watched them as they went.

“It will be significantly harder to stay out of sight while tracking them across the Tundra and Arctic biomes ahead.” Cryptor says as they all hovered mid air on their Floating Cougars.

“Indeed. But we must follow them nonetheless.” Kozu huffed as Lloyd pondered the situation.

“We’ll be able to keep our distance.” He told all three Generals. “There’s snow collected on the ground and the sky is clear for now. We will use their footsteps in the snow to track them.” He told them and they nodded, lowering to the ground and allowing their cougars to walk along the path they took.

"That will be a task easier said than done. I'm cold blooded. I wasn't made for cold temperatures." Pythor says with narrowed eyes at the cold that had his tail curling under itself to keep the tip somewhat warm. "Had I known we would be coming to a place like this, I would have packed warmer." He huffed.

"You're the only one to fail at doing so." Cryptor huffed as Lloyd pulled a thick coat from the carry on satchel the cougar had attached to its saddle.

“Take it.” Lloyd says, tossing it at Pythor and they looked at him surprised. “I’m not fully cold blooded like you are. You’ll need it more than me. It has dark crystals inside so it should keep you warm.” He says as he focused his eye on the empty horizon.

“This isn’t a point to be considerate. Pythor can-”

“We’re still taking a risk being out in the open like this. The Knights are ahead of us still. They have a greater number than we do now. It would do us poorly for us to have our numbers lower now. If the Knights plan on ambushing us with Pythor down then we’d be in serious trouble and they might be able to take back the scythe.” Lloyd says, cutting Kozu off, glancing back at them. “So if I have to get a little cold to ensure our success, so be it.” He says focusing ahead again and the three Generals were quiet- that is, until Kozu cuffed Pythor over the head.

“Ow!- em...” The serpentine was quick to cut off his protests at both Kozu and Cryptor’s pointed glares. “Thank you for your kindness, my Prince.” He spoke with a bow, not surprised when Lloyd hadn’t acknowledged him any further.

He lowered his head so he could rub the back of it, grumbling under his breath about Stone Generals and the toughness of his hand.

_______

“Is that it?” Jay asked as they stopped at the edge of a large glacier covered in snow, looking at the large conical structure of ice down below.

“Yes. Let us make haste. No doubt Garmadon’s Generals are close by.” Zane says then turned his shaking horse away from the edge of the cliff so they could travel down the easier slope.

“Will this place have a dragon too?” Kai asked Zane, riding up next to him.

“Well, Emperor Wu did say each location would be protected by a guardian and since a dragon was at the last, I’d say yeah. Only, this dragon will no doubt freeze us if we aren’t careful.” Cole says, scanning the area for signs of their enemy.

“Alright. Then Kai and I will head for the Shurikens while you, Jay and Nya will keep an eye out.” Zane instructed.

“Sounds solid to me.” Jay says, his face barely visible from the white fur lining the inside of the hood of his jacket, the sight pulling a small smile out of Cole.

He really was an adorable little gremlin.

“You’ll need to set up somewhere for the horses though. Much more of this cold and they’ll give out on us.” Nya says from her space behind Kai.

“Right.” Zane nodded as they moved in.

“The Shurikens of Ice must be there… And so will its guardian dragon.” Lloyd murmured to himself as they watched them move towards the structure.

“More reason for us to keep our distance.” Cryptor says irritably, the weight of his mechanical body sinking him pretty deep into the snow, despite his position lying on his stomach.

The same was also true for Kozu, the larger General sunken so deep into the soft snow that only his eyes were visible. It made for good camouflage however. They were adorned in black, a very striking colour in an endless wasteland of white. A gust of wind blew by then and Lloyd shivered despite him trying not to. His fingers and toes had long gone numb with the cold and despite the mask over his nose and mouth he wore, he was sure both were tinging blue by now. But none of that mattered. They had a mission and-

“Head back with Pythor and the animals to keep warm. We’ll keep watch.” Kozu says with a tone of dismissal though his voice was slightly muffled by the snow.

“This isn’t for consideration either.” Cryptor says, cutting off any protest Lloyd was about to voice. “How do you expect us to succeed if you go around succumbing to hypothermia and frostbite? You need fingers to hold the Golden Weapons and toes for balance if you've forgotten.” He reminded and Lloyd frowned, not pleased with that but knowing they were right.

Without a word, he shuffled his way down the small hill of snow before he got to his feet, walking over to the base of a blue glacier where they had used dark fire to carefully melt a cave in, the Cougars and Pythor close around the purple and black flames inside. Pythor wisely didn’t comment when Lloyd sat closer to the fire than all of them. He knew when to keep his mouth shut sometimes after all. Lloyd stared at the dark, dancing flame that bore the colours of his father. He wonders how he fairs…

___

“Emperor Garmadon. Emperor Wu is fortifying the Golden Peaks in preparation for the arrival of the golden weapons. He has arranged for a very powerful elemental master to guard the area until they return.” Shade reported to Emperor Garmadon from his throne as an Umbrian servant handed him his prepared helmet that sustained significant damage from the first battle with his brother in decades.

He however, left with mere scratches. Wu was the one who walked away with the most damage. But he had always been a fast healer. He has no doubt recovered by now.

“Which brings me to even more news.” Shade spoke in a lighter tone and Garmadon narrowed his eyes as he slid his helmet on.

“Well? Spit it out.” Garmadon says impatiently and Shade smirked, meeting the Emperor’s glowing red eyes.

“Emperor Wu has a son.” He says and Garmadon huffed through his nose, darkness escaping them as he did.

“That I’ve found out on my own. What else?” He asked Shade, dismissing that piece of information.

“He’s a wielder of wind, a Prince kept secret from even the middle walls of his palace and he is the one to guard the Golden Peaks. He is very powerful. Perhaps even more so than the Knights of Fulgor themselves.” Shade was quick to continue and Garmadon frowned, leaning back into his throne, thinking tactically.

Any child of Wu’s would hold great power. It was good Wu hadn’t sent him after the weapons, otherwise there would be a chance that Lloyd and his Generals would fail. But if he was guarding the Golden Peak he needed access to once he had the Golden Weapons, then he might have some trouble. Forging the Golden Weapons into the Megaweapon will take time. He smirked however. He too had an advantage. His Stone Army was impervious to wind. They were too heavy to be moved by even the strongest of windstorms. Garmadon chuckled to himself, clasping the fingers of his upper arms under his chin while folding his lower ones. As long as his son brings him the Golden Weapons, his victory was certain. 

“He’s also obsessed with the title of Green Knight since Wu suspects it will be him.” Shade continued and Garmadon rose a brow at that.

A weakness. Excellent.

“Tell me Shade, what is his name?” Garmadon asked him.

“His name… Is Morro.”

______

“Father, I don’t understand. Why send Nya? Why not send for me instead?” Morro asked his father as they walked through the inner walls of the palace.

“Because you are needed elsewhere.” Wu told him, glancing at the frustrated expression his son wore, the green cape attached to his dark green stained armor billowing behind him.

“Elsewhere?” Morro asked, bewildered. “Where else is so important that I should go there instead of on the quest to find the Golden Weapons that will decide the tides of this war?” He asked Wu, unable to comprehend anyplace more important.

“The Golden Peaks.” Wu says quietly and Morro stood firmer at that. “Should the Knights bring back the weapons, we will need uninterrupted access to the peak to craft the most powerful weapon of all and end this war once and for all. Should they fail… We need for Garmadon to not have any access to it.” He told Morro, turning to his son.

“I know you are impatient, that you wish to fulfil the Destiny of the Green Knight, but you must understand Morro. We do not have the weapons to confirm nor deny that you are. You must brace yourself for either great triumph… Or great disappointment.” Wu told him, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. “One thing is certain. We will find out the true identity of the Green Knight soon, whether we’re prepared or not.” He says and Morro sighed through his nose then nodded, both of them continuing on their path to the stables where the rest of the Elemental Masters had gathered.

“You will lead them to the Golden Peaks and protect it until the Knights and I arrive.” Wu says to Morro and he nodded, taking his jet black steed the palace servants brought to him.

He then mounted it, grasping the reins tightly.

“I don’t see my horse anywhere.” Skylor spoke up, looking around to see everyone else with their horses.

“That is because you aren’t going with the others.” Wu says then nodded at them, signaling them to take off.

“What? Why? I-”

“I need you for something more urgent.” Wu says instead, cutting her off and Skylor frowned. “I need your help flushing out a pest…” He began and she looked intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets... Deep isn't the right word. Just know that we're getting into the story of how Lloyd lost his eye and those child abuse warnings in the tags? Ye. They're gonna apply for the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing horrible here. Proceed.

“Back up! Back up!” Kai yelled as he ran out of the ice fortress carrying his frozen partner holding the shurikens of ice as he did, the angry roar of the ice dragon following them.

Nya, Cole and Jay quickly darted away from the entrance as the ice dragon’s head ended up lodged there, roaring angrily and spitting ice.

“Zane! Is he ok?!” Jay yelled as they regrouped.

“How the heck are you even carrying him?” Cole asked Kai who held Zane stuck in a block of ice over his head.

“Well-” Kai was cut off by the weight of Zane catching up to him, making him collapse into the snow and his frozen partner falling on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“Kai!” Nya yelled as Kai wheezed under Zane, Cole lifting him off with ease.

“Could someone get me out of this ice please.” Zane says from inside the ice, his voice muffled but audible.

“Right away.” Cole says, setting him down as Nya helped Kai up.

Cole breathed out before he moved, striking the weak points of the ice with the sides of his hands, leaving the ice to fracture then break around Zane who still held the Shurikens of Ice.

“Thank you.” Zane says then looked down at the Golden Shurikens, sensing their power.

All at once all four Knights looked around, wary.

“Did you see anything?” Nya asked, on alert with their sudden tension.

“No. It’s just this is around the time they’d make a move…” Kai says with a frown, seeing no-one.

“I’m not picking anything up.” Jay says, using his electroreception.

“Me either.” Zane says, his glowing blue eyes brighter now as he scanned the area.

“We shouldn’t let our guard down though.” Cole says with a frown. “Just because we can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t out there.” He told them with eyes narrowed at the horizon.

“We shouldn’t dally either. That dragon won’t be caged there for long.” Kai says, gesturing to the structure where the dragon was clearly clawing its way out.

“Let’s go.” Zane says, releasing the Shurikens and they vanished, awing the group.

“They’re about to move. Go get the others.” Kozu told Cryptor who nods before shifting back down the hill.

Inside the hollow of the cave Lloyd had somehow managed to fall asleep sitting up still, his dream but a memory.

_ “I’m a General for the Devourer’s sake. Not a babysitter.” Pythor huffed as he slithered out of Lloyd’s room, the 9 year old watching him go with wide red eyes before he grinned widely. _

_ This was his chance! He jumped up on his feet then climbed up to the high windows, his claws a big help for that. He then unlatched it and stared out at the horizon. In that direction, was Fulgor. A place with green plains and hills, with shimmering lakes, with blue skies and amazing animals. Far better than Penumbra. There were only dark, jagged rocks, bleak red skies and pools of Dark Matter. He wanted to go there… And this was his chance! He’d be quick! He’ll be back before anyone knows it! With that, he jumped out, shifting into the emerald scaled fledgling he was, flapping his wings as fast as they could go. He had to be quick. Kozu and Cryptor will come to check up on him soon. Flying as quickly as he did for as long as he had was exhausting but he made it, to Fulgor. He shifted on the border, back to his human state so he would blend in more. Dragons weren’t common on both sides of the border after all. He walked further into Fulgor, red eyes wide as he took in the amazingly blue skies, the vivid green grass that reminded him of his scales, the birds, flowers, everything! It was all so amazing! But then the scent of something really good had led him to a small village. Jamanaki village. What he had smelled that was so amazing was something he never had before: sweets. Cotton candy to be specific. He hadn’t thought about currency then. It was something he hadn’t needed to concern himself with as a Prince. So when he had walked up to the candy stall and had taken up one of the cotton candy without paying for it, trouble was sure to follow. _

_ He had just taken a bite out of the light, fluffy sweet tasting treat that had blown his mind- when the stall owner had noticed him. _

_ “Hey! What do you think you’re doing kid?!” He had yelled at Lloyd, startling the young boy. _

_ He hadn’t thought, he just ran- which caused the man to chase him- which caused him to gain a whole lot of attention. Someone had grabbed him by the arm tightly and another had done the same to his other arm, hurting him and everyone was yelling and- and he just… He lashed out, digging his claws into one of the large hand gripping him and his fangs into the other. Both had let go with a yell of pain but he was surrounded, he was blocked off and prevented from leaving. _

_ “What the hell?” The man who received the full force of his small but sharp claws said, holding out his bleeding hand, showing the slashed flesh there- and the people started really paying attention to him then. _

_ “Why are his eyes red?” _

_ “He has claws…” _

_ “Are those fangs?” _

_ “He isn’t human!” _

_ “He must be Umberian!” _

_ “But he doesn’t have gray skin…” _

_ “We should take him to Emperor Wu…” That scared him. _

_ Emperor Wu would no doubt kill him. He had to get out of here! _

_ “L-Let me go or else my dad will come beat you all up!” He yelled out, trying to pry himself away from their hold. _

_ “You stole my cotton candy you brat! I’ll give you a beating!” The vender yelled at him angrily, walking towards him with intent and Lloyd was terrified. _

_ He didn’t want to get hurt! He can’t transform or else they’ll hurt him more! He’s sure! _

_ “Y- you can’t do this to me! I’m a Prince! You better let me go before Kozu and Cryptor find me or else-” _

_ “Two of the Penumbrian Generals!” Someone gasped and it hit the village people then. _

_ “He’s the son of Garmadon!” Someone yelled and the people looked fearful and horrified then. _

_ Lloyd’s mistake was that he thought he could use that to make them let him go. _

_ “That’s right! My dad’s Emperor Garmadon so you better let me go before he gets really mad!” He yelled at them, a grin on his face. _

_ That grin quickly fell as their expressions grew dark. _

_ “Demon spawn!” _

_ “His father killed my family!” _

_ “He’ll grow up to be just like him!” _

_ Lloyd cried out once their hold on his arms got tighter before he was lifted off his feet, the crowd yelling angrily as he was carried away. _

_ “Let me go! Help! Help!” He yelled, trying to squirm free from their hold. _

Going to that place… Was his biggest mistake yet…

“Prince Lloyd.” Lloyd blinked his eyes open before glancing over at Cryptor, pushing down the residual fear he felt from the dream, from the memory down.

“They’re moving?” He asked him and Cryptor nodded.

Lloyd stood.

“Good. Let’s go.”

________

“Jay-”

“Eeep!” Jay squeaked once Cole’s hand touched his shoulder, lightning charged in his hand and he barely dodged the bright bolt of electricity.

“Oh, Cole. You scared the heck out of me.” Jay sighed, slumping on the back of his horse.

“Clearly.” Cole says, looking back at the scorched rock nearby. “What has you on edge Bluebird?” He asked and Jay gave him a dry look.

“Oh jee. I don’t know. It couldn’t be the fact that we're on a mission to find literal god tier weapons that will either save us from this never ending war or destroy us while being chased by a four armed indestructible golem, a Nindroid with magic, an invisible snake and some kind of Umbrian on steroids or anything. Nope. Definitely not any of that.” Jay says sarcastically and Cole looked at him flatly.

“You know what I meant spark plug. Leave sarcasm to me.” The Earth Knight says as they continued towards the storm on the horizon and Jay sighed.

“Sorry but it just bothers me that they didn't show up back then. Makes me think they’ll jump out any second now.” Jay says warily, eyes darting around.

“Jay has a point for once.” Kai says, ignoring Jay’s ‘hey!’. “What’s their plan? Why only steal one weapon and not the other? Are they waiting until we gather the rest? And if so, what would be the sense in that? Surely they would know that we’ll be stronger with three of the weapons on our side. They won’t even be able to use the Scythe of Quakes.” He says, glancing across at Zane for his opinion.

“I am not sure myself.” Zane says as he looked down in thought. “The arctic region isn’t the easiest terrain to travel. Perhaps Pythor is the reason why they hadn’t attacked. He is serpentine after all and they are cold blooded.” He suggested.

“Yeah but what are the chances of them stopping for another teammate? Every soul from Penumbra only cares for them self and Garmadon’s word, and if Garmdon’s word is to bring the golden weapons, I think they’d get it done, even if it means leaving someone behind.” Nya says from her place behind Kai.

“True but perhaps they’ve noticed that you joined our numbers, putting them at a disadvantage. It would go against their aim to leave someone behind then.” Zane pointed out.

“Yeah and lets not forget Stone Soldiers and the Nindroids from Penumbra are generally heavier than the average person. They’d get slowed down by the height of the snow.” Cole added.

“What I want to know is if we have to worry about them jumping out any second now or what.” Jay spoke up, no less jittery than before.

“I think it’s safe to say that they’ve been delayed by the icy terrain.” Zane says after a moment and the freckled brunette sighed, relaxing. “But. We shouldn’t let our guards down. Those Generals have always been crafty, on and off the battlefield.” He added and Jay tensed up all over again.

“At least we don’t have to worry about Ultra Violet.” Nya added as a consolation.

“Oh definitely.”

“That would be most troubling.”

“She’s freaking crazy!”

“That General is definitely a basket case.” The Knights agreed, the idea of her being apart of the team hunting them down terrifying.

They’ve all faced her at least once on the battlefield before and knew she had crazy stamina. Injuries don't even slow her down! They just hope the poor dragon that most likely ate her didn’t get some kind of disease…

Yards back, the team of Generals and their Prince followed the Knight’s path, Lloyd’s eye focused ahead as the other throbbed with pain he ignored. It always hurt once those memories get stirred up and worse still in the cold. That day opened his eyes to the ugly truth behind the beautiful land of Fulgor. Back then, he used to reason that a place like that couldn’t be all that bad… And he was right. Fulgor was never as bad as they say. He tightened his grip on the reigns of his cougar, his eye glowing brighter with his bitterness. It was much worse. He blinked then, pulling his Cougar to a stop.

“What is it my Prince?” Cryptor asked, all three Generals on the alert.

Lloyd looked around, sensing something. Something familiar. He then snapped his head upwards to the sky, eyes narrowed there. Kozu could pick up the deep, rhythmic whooshing sound moments later and narrowed his eyes, knowing that sound well.

“That sounds like a dragon.” He says, reaching for his katana, holding onto it as the sound grew louder.

“It can’t be the Knights. They’re scouting ahead.” Pythor says with a frown, staff gripped tightly.

“Dragons are Emperor Wu’s thing. He must-”

“No.” Lloyd says as it came into view. “It’s not Wu. That dragon is corrupted by Dark Matter.” He says then narrowed his eyes further then relaxed.

“It’s Ultra Violet.” The fifth General laughed as she brought the dragon in for a landing, her Cougar trailing behind her as she gave a trilling war cry.

“Ultra Violet is back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we've gotten to the first piece of what happened back then and more will begin to uncover itself. I think you get the gist of what happened then...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

“Kai, Kai. I don’t think you understand how close I was to needing new underwear when that dragon appeared out of nowhere.” Jay says as they left the floating ruins, still jittery from the whole ordeal and they laughed at him.

“Yeah? Well we have another weapon for your efforts.” Kai chuckled as he glanced back at where he held the Nunchucks of Lightning. “You alright there doll? You took a pretty big hit back then. Scared the heck out of me.” He admitted and Zane gave him a soft smile.

“I’m fine. I do have some residual lightning left but it’s been converted into energy. It’s like what happens when you drink caffeine.” Zane reassured, brushing his fingers along his face where there was a tear in his skin, Kai having remembered he brought the emergency sealant for such situations along with him.

He thinks Kai worries too much but Nya was sure he worries just enough.

“Doll?” Cole asked with an arched brow and Kai slapped a hand over his mouth a little too late.

“You two are… A thing?” Jay asked, a little surprised and Kai sighed as Zane blushed a light blue.

“Yeah.” The Fire Knight admitted. “Have been for a little over a year now.” He shrugged and that shocked their friends.

“Over a year?! How did I miss that for that long?!” Cole asked, bewildered.

“Considering that all four of you are hardly at the same place at the same time, it’s pretty possible.” Nya shrugged.

“You knew?” Jay asked her, baffled.

“‘Course. I was under my brother’s wing for a year and a half before I got the title of Reserve Knight, remember?” She told him with a smirk.

“I hope this doesn’t change… Anything?” Zane spoke up after a moment, hoping they weren’t angry that they hadn’t told them.

It wasn’t like they purposefully kept it a secret from them. It’s just that Kai made no moves to tell them so he hadn’t wanted to push. Kai on the other had thought Zane would rather keep it secret so he hadn’t pushed either.

“‘Course not.” Cole huffed, a smile tugging his lips right after.

“Yeah. Thinking about it now, Kai could use Zane to keep him cool.” Jay says with a cheeky grin and Kai shot him a look.

Zane was about to comment when he paused, pulling his horse to a stop as he glanced behind him.

“What is it? The Generals?” Kai asked as he looked around too, wary now.

“... I’m not sure.” Zane admits. “I thought I heard something…” He whispered, looking around the area.

The Floating Ruins were located at the top of a mountain. They had a high vantage point here but he couldn’t see or sense anything.

“... I’m not picking anything up still.” Jay says, his eyes glowing blue before they faded out.

“... Let’s keep going but we have to stay prepared for an attack.” Cole says, hand on the hilt of his hammer.

“Right.” Kai nodded and they continued on their path ahead, more wary than ever.

____

“Are you trying to give away our position!” Cryptor snapped at Ultra Violet as she hopped off the back of the corrupted Earth Dragon, the sudden roar it gave off upon landing having them all wound tight.

“Relax tin man. They’re too far out to have heard it. And even if they did, we’re too far out to be seen.” Ultra Violet huffed as she patted his back. “And even if they did turn back to see what it was, we are more than capable of defeating them.” She added, cutting Kozu off before Kozu could speak.

That didn’t stop both Generals from reprimanding her, Pythor watching in amusement as he did. Lloyd? He was looking up at the Earth dragon, with its thick, rough looking scales, large teeth and blunt horns, all darkened by the corruption of Dark Matter… It was… Lloyd walked closer, the dragon’s purple eyes on him. It was the first time Lloyd encountered another dragon. He hesitates before reaching a hand up, hoping to interact, feeling an unexplainable bond with it. He… The Earth Dragon looked at his hand before leaning its head down and sniffed at it. Lloyd’s red eye blew wide in excitement once it pressed its snout into his hand.

He brought his other hand up, stroking along its muzzle before resting his head against it, a low rumble leaving them both. He just met this dragon… But he felt safe around it. Felt as if… He could trust it with his life. The Generals’ squabble was interrupted by a flash of green light, all of them looking to Lloyd with wide eyes as the echos of green energy traveled over the dragon, chasing away the corruption staining its being. It then laid down, keeping its snout level with Lloyd as it nuzzled their Prince like a faithful pet. The very same dragon that didn’t hesitate to attempt to slay the Knights… It was solid proof that their Prince truly was the Green Knight. Lloyd lifted his head to smile at the dragon, its green eyes on him as it wagged its tail.

“Monochrome black wasn’t a good color scheme for you.” Lloyd says, stroking his muzzle- laughing once he was licked.

He never expected this from any of the dragons guarding the weapons… Lloyd’s eyes widened then. But then that means… His expression turned absolutely sly then and he glanced over at his father’s Generals.

“Change in plans…”

_______

Shade followed along the shadows of the castle guards in the Kingdom of Fulgor, seeking more intel. He would have to keep doing this until nightfall where he could move as freely as he wanted. The more intel he could gather, the more he could aid Emperor Garmadon win this war. He had to know about any possible counter attacks that Wu might have, had to know everything he could know. He noticed one guard heading towards the inner walls and quickly slipped into his shadow. It looks like this guy was heading directly to Emperor Wu’s quarters. He frowned. No normal guard was allowed to go there. Shade’s eyes widened. This was a trap! He quickly detached from their shadow- Only to yell once bright lights filled the corridor from all angles, forcing him out of his shadow form.

“Capture him!” A guard yelled and Shade turned to run- only for a red- orange blur to rush by him, tripping him before he was piled on despite his struggling.

Cuffs were attached to his hands and he was hauled to his feet and held there as he struggled. He couldn’t use his powers!

“Master of Shadow…” Shade stilled then looked up at Emperor Wu with a smirk.

“Took you long enough to catch on.” He huffed at the unamused Emperor, a red head standing nearby.

“I had wondered what became of the element of shadow.  To think it was passed onto an Umberian of all people…” Wu whispered, thinking of the master of Shadow that went missing on the battlefield half a century ago.

They must have captured her and forced her to hand over her powers.

“So what? You gonna take it back old man?” He taunts and the guards growled.

“No.” Wu says before he could be hit. “Take him to the dungeons. Perhaps we can find out some information from him.” He spoke lightly as he turned away and Shade huffed as he was carried off.

He’d willingly die before he told them anything.

“Skylor.” Wu prompted and she changed into Shade using the power of form she borrowed from Chamille.

“On my way.” She says before vanishing into shadow.

Wu folded his arms behind his back. His brother would soon discover that two could play this game…

_____

Garmadon looked at the stained glass portrayal of three figures he kept over his throne. It was a story he hadn’t told Lloyd even now. Though he should. It was his story, the story of how he lost everything. It wasn’t a long tale to tell, though it was a painful one. Garmadon huffed to himself. How long has it been? Centuries? Millennia?... And yet, the pain of that memory never dullens. Never fades. Time does not eventually heal. He turned to the depiction of Lloyd’s birth and the darkness that surrounds it. He never wanted Lloyd to experience such a thing. But he was foolish to think destiny would be so kind to his son after all it had done to him. That day, Lloyd lost the childish light in his eyes far sooner than he should have.

He gained the look most of his soldiers carried instead. Dull eyed hardness that came with trauma and war. He grew up too quickly because of what happened. His laughter echoed through the castle halls no more after that. It had ached him so much… Holding his son’s trembling body in his arms that day… He had lost control. He regretted that many had died that day. They didn’t know any better. Their hatred was embedded deep in their minds from millennia upon millennia of corrupt thinking, stemming from his so called family. But… He narrowed glowing red eyes. He couldn’t deny the satisfaction he felt by teaching them a permanent lesson.

His hands were stained with the blood of many but his son has not yet experienced such a thing. And he won’t. He refused to let him. Garmadon turned away, his black cape fluttering as he did, taking his helmet with him as he walked out of his throne room. He won’t let Lloyd inherit this war. Very soon, he will bring an end to it once and for all. He walked quickly through the castle, towards its center, his cape billowing and his armor clanking as he did. Aside from his powers, the Overlord did leave him something else. He pushed opened the gates to the inner courtyard then, ignoring the dark rain immediately soaking him through as he walked towards the slowly spinning construct before him.

The Celestial Clock.

It was made by the Overlord himself to countdown to the day this war would end. It has been ticking for millennia upon millennia now. He walked closer to the main display of the large construct. It has been ticking backwards for so long… And now… Garmadon stopped before it. Now, it shows but a day left. He was prepared to do everything in his power to make sure it ends… And everything includes the Overlord’s Ultimate Weapon. He looked in the direction of the Mouth of Darkness a few miles away from the castle, further in the vast land of Penumbra. He hadn’t wanted to resort to this but he will do what he must. It was the one thing his brother nor his precious Knights could fight against.

Dark Matter.

One drop and they’ll be under his control. Then, nothing will stand in his way. He chuckled to himself as thunder rumbled overhead. The day of prophecy is upon them…

He wonders what expression Wu’s face would wear once he realises that the prophecy isn’t always right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hype for the next few chapters >:3. And of course I'd drag out Lloyd's past. Suspense is tasty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

“This is it…” Kai says as they all stood before the Fire Temple.

“Are they seriously going to challenge us after we get all three weapons? That’s absurd! It makes no sense!” Jay exploded then.

“Way to look a gift horse in the mouth Jay.” Nya says dryly.

“No, no. He has a point.” Cole says with a frown. “They either have fallen way behind or…”

“Or they have a plan they’re confident enough in to take us down with the weapons.” Zane finished for them.

“But the Golden Weapons are the most powerful weapons in existence and aside from Emperor Wu and Morro most likely, you guys are the only other ones that can use it.” Nya pointed out with a frown.

“Yeah but I’m starting to think they really don’t know that.” Kai says with a frown.

“Something about this whole situation stinks.” Jay frowned, looking around warily.

“Agreed.” Zane says, scanning the area.

“Well I hope they do come after us. They still have the Scythe of Quakes and we need all four to bring back to Emperor Wu.” Kai says, cracking his knuckles.

“Right. Let’s get this over and done with.” Cole says, pulling his hammer out, all of them entering the volcano temple this time, spotting the sword lodged in the middle of the pool of lava and rock.

“Coast’s clear. Go get it Kai.” Zane told him and he grinned before running ahead hopping from rock to rock.

He then landed right before the gleaming gold sword reflecting the lava around it. He reached a hand out then pulled it up and out, looking it over impressed. He could feel the very essence of fire from the sword. Just holding it made him feel powerful. He paused however, realising something.

“Uh. Guys?” Kai says turning to look at them. “Where’s the dragon?” He asked them and they frowned at that, looking around.

“It's not here…” Zane says in realization.

“Then where did it go?” Nya asked with a frown.

“Maybe it's asleep. Let's get out of here while we can.” Jay says anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.

With that, Kai rejoined the group and they all walked out- only to stop in their tracks at what they saw at the edge of the bridge- or rather, who.

“I believe you have some things of ours.” Kozu spoke lightly all four arms folded behind his back.

“You guys must be dumber than I thought if you think that we’re just going to hand the Golden Weapons over to you.” Cole says, pulling his hammer out as the others held their weapons defensively.

Ultra Violet cackled, twirling a dagger in hand.

“We’re only giving you a chance to save your pride. We’re just as fine  **_taking_ ** them.” She grinned, punctuating her words by grabbing the hilt of her dagger tightly.

“Ha! I’d like to see you try.” Kai taunts, holding the golden sword tight with both hands.

“Gl-” Cryptor was cut off once Lloyd stopped him with a hand.

“I’ll take care of this.” He told him and all 4 Generals frowned.

“But won’t they-”

“They will once we have all four weapons in our possession anyway.” Lloyd says as he walked forward.

“Awfully cocky, aren’t you?” Nya says, her Sais held firm.

“There’s a difference between cocky and sure, you’ll soon discover.” Lloyd says, extending his hand and Kozu unstrapped the Golden Weapon from his back and placed it in Lloyd’s hand.

“Let’s take him out!” Kai yelled, rushing forward, the sword blazing in his hands.

Lloyd dodged his flamed swing with ease, using the pole section of the Scythe to throw him back, Kai skidding along the bridge, only Cole’s hand grabbing the back of his armor preventing Kai from plunging face first into the pool of lava below.

“Using the narrowness of the bridge and the lava to your advantage.” Zane says with narrowed eyes.

“No surprise that dirty tactic is coming from an Umberian.” Kai growled and Lloyd narrowed his eye.

“Five against one and you Fulgoric people preach about dirty tactics.” Lloyd spoke coldly then turned away. “Fine. You want a ‘fair’ fight? Then lets.” He says as he walked off the bridge, the Generals following after him to the clearing ahead.

The Knights looked at each other then followed.

“Be real. What are our chances of taking this guy on?” Jay whispered to the others.

“The odds are still in our favor. While he’s adept with combat, we have the advantage of long distance and the golden weapons. And if the other Generals decide to jump in, we’re equal on both sides as it comes on to numbers. We should still be able to beat them, though the task will not be easy.” Zane advised them.

“Yeah? Well anything worth getting is never easy.” Cole says with a smirk.

Lloyd turned to them in the middle of the clearing, the four generals walking to the edge of the forest and turning to the scene ahead. The Knights glared down their sole opponent with weapons grasped tightly, only the low glow of his red eye visible in the weak light of twilight. They were all tense, weapons held tight, watching him for the slightest hint of a move.

“I have a home to return to and you are all taking up my time.” Lloyd says after a moment with clear irritation.

The Knights all looked at each other before Kai took the first shot.

“Fire!” He yelled, using the Sword of Fire to launch a ball of fire at him Lloyd only used the blade of the Scythe he held to block.

“We need to attack together- and at different angles!” Cole told the others and they were quick to spread out, attacking with shots of their elements to stop him.

“Ha!” Nya yelled, blasting at Lloyd with a spray of water but he only stepped aside, then forward to avoid the water turning into sharp points of ice.

He tilted his head to the side to avoid the bolder batted at him by Cole and ducked out of the way of the ball of fire. He held the Scythe out towards Jay to collect the lightning he blasted at him then sent it into the ground through his feet. By then, all five had surrounded him.

“Now!” Kai yelled and they all attacked together, all of their attacks coming together to create a huge plume of dust and steam, clouding their vision.

They peered into the disappearing cloud, trying to see any signs of their opponent.

“Did we get him?” Jay asked, but then a glowing red eye opened in the cloud of dust.

Lloyd flicked his cape back, banishing the dust away then looked to the Knights’ shocked expressions.

“If that was the best you’ve all got then I suppose it’s my turn.” Lloyd says lightly then vanished from his position.

“Jay!” Zane yelled and the Lightning Knight looked up with wide eyes to see the hooded figure there, coming in for the attack with the Scythe pulled back.

He’s so fast! Jay went flying backwards a second after, his back hitting the space over the entryway of the temple before he fell forward, landing on the bridge face down. Lloyd only leaned down and took up the Nunchucks of Lightning he dropped with the momentum of the blow he received.

“Jay!” Cole yelled then charged at Lloyd, swinging his hammer and Lloyd only jumped up, dodging the swing before kicking Cole mid air, his upwards kick under his chin sending the Earth Knight flying upwards into the sky, landing hard on a branch in a nearby tree before that broke and he landed to the ground hard.

“He’s fast!” Nya gasped, horrified as Lloyd landed on his feet.

“And strong!” Kai says through gritted teeth, his mind working as quick as he could to find a way to stop him- but he was already moving, heading right for-

“No!” Kai yelled, jumping before Zane, taking the blow to the head from the back of the Scythe, sending Kai immediately into the trunk of a tree from the force of the blow.

He was still holding the sword tightly- but he fell back after a moment clearly out cold.

“How cute.” Lloyd says flatly then walked forward to Zane.

“Ha- ah!” Nya yelled once he swatted her aside mid attack with the scythe and she grunted as she hit the ground hard some distance away.

“You can’t be an ordinary Umbrian. It’s impossible. Your strength, your speed defies the primary characteristics of a normal, even a well trained Umberian.” Zane says as he stepped back, assessing him for a weakness. “Just what are you?” He asked and Lloyd huffed.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He says, holding the Scythe to Zane’s neck. “The Shurikens of Ice.” He demanded.

“Never.” Zane says with narrowed eyes.

Lloyd smirked behind his mask.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He whispered and Zane’s eyes widened before he too went flying, hitting a tree hard, said tree breaking under the force of the impact and falling over, leaving him pinned under the tree, half of his face plate falling off as his exposed eye circuits sparked.

Lloyd held both Shurikens in one hand, the Nunchucks attached to his waist and the scythe still in his left. One to go. He looked to where Kai had fallen- unsurprised to see that he was missing.

“Haaaa!” Kai yelled as he came in from above, flaming sword in hand, the ground splintering beneath his feet, lightning coming in from his left as water landed on his feet.

“No!” Cryptor yelled as all four generals charged.

“I guess It can’t be helped.” Was all Lloyd sighed.

Yells echoed once everyone was suddenly thrown back by a bright green force. Kozu skidded to a stop on his hand and knee before he looked up, watching as green lightning crackled along Lloyd’s body before disappearing. They’ve waited for too long. He has already received some amount of revenge already.

“Finish it now.” Kozu ordered as he got to his feet.

“Right.” Lloyd says as the group struggled to recuperate.

He walked over to Kai as he managed to sit up, still clutching the Sword of Fire.

“I won’t… Let you… Take it…” He panted as he held it tight.

“And I don’t have time for your futile attempts.” Lloyd says with distaste, stepping on Kai’s chest, pinning him to the ground as he pried the sword from his hands.

“You can’t!” Jay yelled, his eyebrow bleeding from the cut he got there. “Why are you…” He trailed off once the Golden Weapons began acting up, creating a green force field around him.

“You…” Cole whispered, finally managing to get to his feet as the hooded figure turned away, walking back to the Generals.

“You’re... You’re…” Kai whispered, the field of green energy still crackling around him as he went to the Generals’ side, all five of them looking at the pitifully defeated Knights.

“The Green… Knight…” Zane got out from his position still pinned under the tree.

“But… Why?” Nya says, holding her injured arm. “You’re supposed to be on our side! You’re supposed to end this war! To defeat Garmadon and all of Penumbra! Why are you on their side?!” She asked, voice sounding more frustrated as she spoke.

“Why is he an Umbrian? He should be Fulgoric. This can’t be right.” Cole whispered, but the Weapons aren’t wrong.

They can’t be.  _ This  _ can't be.

“What can I say but...” Lloyd says, looking them over. “Don’t put your faith in prophecies.” He says as he turned away, the smug looking Generals turning away too.

“They’re getting away!” Kai yelled, stumbling to his feet.

“But we can't fight against the Green Knight Kai.” Jay says and Kai looked across at him, panting heavily. “Let’s face it… We lost.” He whispered, just as several wing beats echoed, the form of four retreating dragons visible in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd was strong before but the Scythe of Quakes gave him a boost in strength as well so he's super op. The Ninja have lost. So now what? Find out tomorrow...


	10. Chapter 10

Garmadon chuckled as the Horns of Destruction blared loudly the sound able to be heard from miles and miles away, the golden beam of energy from the clock reaching across distances to create his Ultimate Weapon. Yes… Yes! This age of war was fastly coming to an end! He lifted his head once he heard the familiar sound of wing beats. Dragon wing beats. He grinned triumphantly once he saw five dragons, one of which was radiating with green energy similar to their scales. The dragons landed one by one in the courtyard, his generals sliding off of their backs as Garmadon headed directly for his son.

“Lloyd.” Garmadon says with palpable relief, seeing his son unharmed.

“Dad…” Lloyd smiled, accepting the hug his father offered him. “We got them dad.” He told his father, pulling back so he could reach for the weapons and Garmadon looked over them in awe.

It’s been millennia since he had last seen these weapons. He took them as Lloyd handed them over then chuckled.

“Finally. After thousands of years. The end of the war is in sight!” Garmadon yelled, holding up the four Golden Weapons and the gathering of Soldiers and Servants cheered. “You did well, my son.” He told Lloyd as they cheered around them still.

“I do what I can. For my Kingdom and for you.” Lloyd says with a smile, unable to hold back a grin as he hugged his father again.

He couldn’t wait for this all to be over at last.

_____

“I sense a shift in the balance.” Wu whispered, looking out at the balcony from his throne room. “The Knights have failed… Our greatest fear…” He says solemnly before he turned away to prepare for the last battle.

_____

“I can’t believe the Green Knight is nothing but Umbrian scum!” Kai growled as they raced their horses back to Fulgor to deliver news of their failure.

Luckily, the Forest of Tranquility was not very far away from the Castle.

“Race isn’t what matters here.” Zane says as he gripped his horse’s reins tightly, his face plate still off and tucked into his bag. “Garmadon must have convinced them that we were the bad guys. They must not know we’re actually fighting for the good of Ninjago.” He told the others.

“That’s gotta be it.” Jay says with a frown, eyes on the path ahead. “The Prophecies are never wrong!” He yelled, urging his horse to jump across a small but deep stream.

“But how do we even convince him before Garmadon gets to the Golden Peak?” Nya asked as she held on to Kai tight.

“That’s the hard part. We’ll have to figure something out and fast. He can level all of us on his own but this time no doubt he and the Generals will come with the rest of Garmadon’s army.” Cole says as they broke through the forest, dashing across the plain before them, the tip of the castle visible on the horizon.

“Let’s just hope we get there before they do.” Zane whispers, hoping they really could stop them.

_____

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t we be leaving for the Golden Peak?” Lloyd asked his father as he closed the double doors to the throne room behind them.

“We first have to wait for the Ultimate Weapon, the Garmatron, to arrive.” Garmadon told his son, guiding him to his throne and Lloyd frowned.

“The Ultimate Weapon? Why would we be using Dark Matter as a weapon? I thought you said you wanted this to be a fair war, to not stoop to their level?” Lloyd asked him, confused.

“I don’t intend on firing it.” Garmadon told his son, resting the golden weapons on his throne then walking behind it. “I prefer to use it as an intimidation factor.” He explained but Lloyd still looked unsure.

“After thousands of years, we’re finally arriving at the end of this war Lloyd. The people of Penumbra are starved of peace, of not fearing for their lives, of not fighting every day. I have to do whatever I can to make sure we succeed at doing so. I myself, am not comfortable with firing that cannon but I will if I must.” Garmadon says firmly and Lloyd looked up at his father then frowned but he understood.

They had to do what they must. And it wasn’t as if he was killing even more people by using Dark Matter. It was a means of safety, for those infected and for those who used it. Like Ultra Violet and the Earth Dragon. Lloyd looked at his hands at that. Yes. He could cure Dark Matter infection, so it was fine.

“There is also another reason why I brought you here, son.” Garmadon told him lightly, standing before the stained glass portrait of three people, one clearly being outcast.

Lloyd looked at his father curiously.

“It’s time for you to hear a story about the family the First Spinjitzu Master made for himself.” Garmadon says, his voice barely above a whisper as he kept his eyes on the portrait.

_ Thousands of years ago, when the war was young, there lived one who held the power to create an entire realm. He had no true name able to be said with Ninjagan tongue. Instead, he was known as the First Spinjitzu Master. And what was Spinjitzu you asked? An ancient fighting technique developed by the First Spinjitzu Master himself to be used as a means of fighting the Overlord and his Indestructible Stone Army only passed onto his sons as a means of protecting themselves. But this story is not about the fighting art. Rather, It was about the First Spinjitzu Master and his two very special sons. The eldest was Garmadon. He was a cautious yet peculiar child who would do whatever it took to not earn his father’s anger. It was a trait that made him seem cold, heartless even. _

_ Then there was Wu. He was more adventurous than his brother and held a far bigger heart than he. Together, they would naturally get into all sorts of trouble but they were brothers who loved each other and who loved their father. They grew together, fought together, laughed together. There was no Garmadon without Wu and no Wu without Garmadon. The friends they had made of the children of servants in the castle knew and expected that of the princes. All was well throughout their childhood… But as both brothers began to mature, they began noticing some… Changes in Garmadon. _

_ “Have your teeth always been that pointy?” Wu asked his older brother after noticing him yawn the canines he held much more visible and pointier. _

_ “Huh? What do you mean?” Garmadon asked, reaching a hand inside his own mouth- only to yelp and pull his hand back. _

_ His own tooth had cut his thumb… _

_ That made Garmadon so much more aware of his own body. He was getting paler with each passing day. He could see it. He wore as much clothes as he could to hide it, withdrawing from his brother and friends out of fear. _

_ “Did I do something to make my brother mad?” Wu asked, looking up at the back of his father. _

_ “Why would you think so?” The First Spinjitzu Master asked as he turned to the blond that was his younger son. _

_ “He moved into his own room and he hardly comes out to play or talk anymore…” Wu says with a pout, the preteen fiddling with one of his father’s blank scrolls. _

_ “Hmm. It may be that Garmadon is growing older. He might want independence, to appear more mature. But I will talk with him, just in case.” He reassured, placing a comforting hand on his younger son’s shoulder. _

_ “Really? Thank you father!” Wu grinned wide. _

_ The First Spinjitzu Master did visit Garmadon’s room later that day… But it wasn’t to talk. _

_ Garmadon stared at the closed door in confusion and trepidation as he pulled his hood closer. His father had walked in, taken one look at his very pale skin and had walked out with an expression on his face he’s never seen before. It made him… Worry... _

_ The incident had Garmadon venturing outside again, to talk with his brother- but he had started to keep his distance- and so did their friends.  _ **_He_ ** _ was now the one being isolated. He didn’t understand. He hated whenever they got quiet the second he walked in, hated that his own father refused to look at him anymore, hated that his brother looked fearful whenever he so much as glances at him. He didn’t understand at all. Was he becoming a monster? He missed his family. He missed his friends! Even the Elemental Masters stopped smiling at him and greeting him. No, they had started walking with their hands on their weapons, gripping them tighter still whenever he was nearby. Things finally boiled over on his 20th birthday he spent almost all of being ignored. _

_ “I’ve had it!” Garmadon yelled in his father’s throne room after he had came for so little as a happy birthday, only to have them look away from him. “I’m sick and tired of being ignored!” He yelled, dark energies gathering unknowingly in his fists as his eyes glowed red, putting everyone on the alert. _

_ “All I wanted was to have my family back but you two treat me like I’m some kind of monster waiting to happen!” He growled, fangs lengthening as his hair began to sway and blacken. “I don’t even know if I did something because neither of you won’t even so much as look at me! I don’t know what’s happening to me and it’s scary!” Garmadon’s voice broke as his skin started to darken, his claws lengthening as he began to grow taller. _

_ “Talk to me! Yell at me! Do something other than pretending I don’t exist! Give me some kind of sign that I still mean something to this family!” He yelled, fire bubbling up in his eyes. “I just… I just…” The First Spinjitzu Master placed a protective hand before his youngest son who watched with wide fearful eyes as his brother became the monster his father warned him of. _

_ “What did I do wrong?” He asked them quietly, flamed tears falling down his cheeks as he dug his nails into his palms- only to wince at the pain that flared in his hands. _

_ He looked down at them- and felt his whole world grind to a halt. His… His hands… Why did they look like this? He looked up his dark arms, seeing white markings on them. _

_ “If I had known you would turn out like this…” Garmadon looked to his father once he spoke over the silence filling the throne room. “A creature of darkness and destruction… An  _ **_Oni_ ** _ , cannot take the throne…” The First Spinjitzu Master, his father says firmly and Garmadon’s eyes widened. _

_ An Oni? He was… He looked down at his hands again, seeing them shaking from the revelation as his breathing picked up from his increasing panic. _

_ “... Or be my son.” That had Garmadon’s head snapping upwards. _

_ “... W… What?” He whispered breathlessly, not sure, not wanting to believe that he heard what he had. _

_ “I left your kind behind once and for all in the First Realm. The Overlord already is a constant reminder of that place, even though he is Ninjago born. You will only strive to bring about nothing but destruction and chaos in this place I have made my home and I will not stand for it.” The First Spinjitzu Master spoke with cold, gold eyes, pulling a familiar crystal from his robe that had Garmadon’s eyes widening further. “You will return to where you came from.” He says, holding up the Realm Crystal, opening a portal on the ground. _

_ Garmadon stared down at it, hearing the sound of dragons from it, feeling his blood running colder and colder. He… He… _

_ “Fa… ther…” He whispered in his disbelief. _

_ This couldn’t be happening. This must be a dream… This can’t be real… And yet, his palms still throbbed in pain from where he had stabbed his claws into them. This was no dream. _

_ “You are no longer my son.” The First Spinjitzu Master says without a hint of emotion and that was like a physical blow at Garmadon. _

_ He looked at his father, then at his brother with his downcast, slitted, golden eyes, looking just like their father… He… Garmadon, slouched. Was this really how he lost his family. All for… All because… Garmadon gritted his teeth, anger returning in an inferno. All because of genetics he never asked for! All for genes he got from  _ **_him_ ** _! A dark purple aura billowed around Garmadon and the First Spinjitzu Master gathered Golden Power in his other hand, prepared to strike him down if necessary. _

_ “No! No!” Garmadon yelled, all out sneering at his father with bared fangs. “This isn’t fair! I never asked to be an Oni! I’m not like them! I deserve to stay just as much as Wu! We both got our blood from  _ **_you_ ** _ , father! The blood that runs through my veins is a result of you!” He all but roared, the polished white marble floor cracking beneath his feet. _

_ “That may be so and for that, I am sorry. But your faith is already decided. You cannot stay.” The First Spinjitzu Master says with narrowed eyes. “Leave on your own or I will be forced to make you. This realm already has enough darkness and destruction.” He warned, gold eyes glowing brighter and Garmadon sneered. _

_ “Ninjago is the only home I’ve ever known! I won’t leave it just for your fragile sense of security!” He snapped at his father. _

_ “... Then you leave me no choice.” The First Spinjitzu Master says quietly, taking a step forward. _

_ “Father, please wait!” Wu says, running before his father. “Let me talk to him.” He pleaded and the First Spinjitzu Master looked him over before nodding once. _

_ “Do not go near it.” He warned and Garmadon growled. _

_ “I am not an animal or creature! I live and breathe and think as you do,  _ **_father_ ** _!” Garmadon spat the word with bitter resentment, his eyes fully opened to the true person his father was. _

_ He was not the kind, peaceful man the Kingdom of Fulgor saw. No, he was no better than the Overlord himself! He was a hypocritical, fiendish man who would rather let others tackle his problems for him than facing them himself! _

_ “Garmadon-” _

_ “What? I no longer deserve the title of your brother? Is that it, Wu? Did the years we spent growing up together mean nothing for you to throw them away so quickly? Have the memories we’ve had together meant nothing to you?!” Garmadon yelled, cutting Wu off. _

_ Wu pressed his lips together in a thin line as he looked at him. _

_ “Say something!” Garmadon snapped at him. _

_ “You’re an Oni bent on destruction! You always have been!” Wu snapped back. “You always did and say things I always questioned but they all made sense once father realised you were Oni! A monster! You’ve shown us your true colours now Garmadon! There’s no going back from this! It’s better you leave before you hurt someone!” He yelled and Garmadon took a step back, eyes wide at his brother- his own brother called him a monster. _

_ He wondered for a moment, if things would have been better if he had kept his mouth shut and endured their ignorance. Garmadon straightened his back. No. He would not be a mat for them to only remember existed when they have mud on their feet. _

_ “A monster, huh?” Garmadon says to his bro- to Wu, his voice eerily calm, lacking the panic, desperation and fury he had just moments ago. _

_ He then walked forward, coming to a stop before the portal, glaring down at it from the bridge of his nose then at them. _

_ “You want me gone? Fine.” He says and the First Spinjitzu Master vanished his Golden Power though he never took his narrowed eyes off of him. “But.” Garmadon spoke again and they tensed as he gathered his destructive powers in his palms, eyes overcasted with red as he floated off the ground. _

_ “He’s unlocking his true potential!” The First Spinjitzu Master yelled, gathering his Golden Power. _

_ “I’ll decide where I go!” Garmadon yelled and before his father could attack, a huge wave of destructive energy escaped him, destroying everything in its path, breaking apart the ceilings of the throne room and throwing both the First Spinjitzu Master and Wu back, the Realm Crystal shattering into fine dust like pieces as they were. _

_ Garmadon landed on his feet after the sudden surge of power, looking down at his hands emitting smoky purple energy before he clenched them tight, ignoring the sting of pain. He then looked around at the chaos around him, spotting his brother as he pushed the rubble off of him with a golden wing, half transformed into a dragon. He hadn’t even known he could do so. He narrowed his eyes. _

_ “I’ll show you a monster.” He promised him before he turned away to leave the palace, using his new found powers to throw aside those who stood in his way. _

_ There was only one place he would be accepted now and it was a place he was looking forward to go to. Ninjago was being fought over by two sinister beings. It was doomed from the start. He hadn’t known that until today. But since his so called father and brother insisted on treating him like an Oni, a  _ **_monster_ ** _ … He’ll be just that.  _

_ And he had been. The Overlord was more than happy to take him in under his wing, nurturing the darkness inside him and encouraging him to grow. Garmadon felt twisted pleasure as he struck down the First Spinjitzu Master’s soldiers before his brother’s eyes once news of his presence on the wrong side of the battlefield caught his ears. Just for him, just for them, he had become the destructive, heartless monster they made him out to be. There were days when the weight of what he had done, of what he had become weighed him down but those days were far in-between. That was until he met her. Misako. The Umbrian that had stolen his black heart. She made him want to change, made him want to do the right thing. He had even started planning on taking her and running away from this place, perhaps to a whole nother realm if he could, even more so when she was bearing his child… But then her betrayal had brought that part of him, ugly, bloodthirsty and hateful. He didn’t regret taking her life. But he did swear hers would be the last he took out of spite. He had a son who would depend on him now. And once the Overlord had left Penumbra to him, he knew he had a chance to fix this. To truly end this war and to give his son a place worthy of being called home. He may not be able to change the past but he could make a better future for everyone. _

_ And his brother, who ruled Fulgor in their father’s leave could not be the one to do so. He was so faithful to the facade their father had shown him that he could not see that good intentions didn’t make a wrong action right. He didn’t know better, but Garmadon does and it is his duty, as Emperor and his older brother, to bring the peace Ninjago is starved of. _

Lloyd… He didn’t know what to say. He never imagined that there was ever a time his father wasn’t the man he knew today. Never thought his father was outcasted from his own family for something like that. For having Oni blood, something he couldn’t control. If he was in his father’s position back then…. He didn’t know what he’d do. He couldn’t even imagine his father throwing him out. Not after a childhood filled with his father's utmost love. He looked up at his father, seeing calm, seeing wistfulness, seeing pain and regret all present on his face. Lloyd walked before his father then and he looked down at him, red eyes meeting red. He gave his father a look filled with several emotions, empathy, pain, anger… He pushed forward, hugging his father tight as he squeezed his eye shut, willing all the love he held for him to reach him. His father changed, that’s what really matters. He was still proud to call him father, regardless of his past.

Garmadon’s breath caught at his son’s tight embrace. He then hugged him back, giving a small sigh but that sigh held years of intense emotions, always flickering in the back of his mind like the flames of his tears. The burden of his past was lighter at least. His son, his reason to keep going down the right path and he had not rejected him because of his past wrongs. It gave him even more strength to keep fighting. For him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon's past revealed! Next on the list is Lloyd's but before that, a moment of calm before the final fight to decide the fate of all of Ninjago! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

“Emperor!” Nya yelled as they rushed towards Emperor Wu, just as he mounted his horse.

“Knights. Good. We must quickly head to the Golden Peaks to defend it from Garmadon and his army.” Wu told them urgently urging his white horse ahead, the Knights following after him.

“We’re sorry we failed you Emperor. Garmadon had someone else on his team-” Zane spoke up.

“A super strong, super fast Umberian!” Jay interrupted.

“And get this!” Cole took over.

“He’s the Green Knight!” They all yelled and Wu looked shocked at that.

“The Green Knight is an Umberian?” Wu whispered in shock, understanding his Knights’ defeat now.

“Yeah! He’s on Garmadon’s side! He kicked all of our asses like it was nothing!” Kai huffed angrily as he dodged a boulder in the path to the Golden Peaks.

“That is to be expected. The Green Knight is stronger than all four of you combined. And to have him on Garmadon’s side…” Wu whispered, fearful now. “No matter what, we must not allow Garmadon to forge the Megaweapon.” He told them all urgently.

“But how do we even fight them now? They have the Golden Weapons, the Green Knight and an indestructible army. We can only hold them back for so long and I’m sure this time, they won’t retreat when their organic members' numbers have lessened.” Zane pointed out.

“... We cannot lose hope nor give up. We fight until the bitter end.” He told the Knights who shared a look before nodding determinedly.

They were Knights, and Knights never quit. They had to fight with their all… Even when the situation looks hopeless.

_________

“This thing has missiles?” Lloyd asked, looking over the control panel wide eyed, already figuring out how to pilot it with a glance.

Cryptor made sure he kept up to date with modern technology after all. He could make a Nindroid from scratch right now if he wanted.

“Yes but we won’t be using that unless the situation becomes dire.” Garmadon says as he waited for them to load two missiles into the Garmatron, a spare third left in a storage compartment of the large vehicle. “There is one thing we must do before we leave however.” He says as he walked along the platform to the edge, looking over at his army of Stone Warriors and a very small fleet of Nindroids.

He wasn’t bringing all of his army. No, he wasn’t foolish enough to leave his castle and the large village worth of people living there unarmed. Wu would bring his strongest fighters to the Golden Peak, there was no doubt in that. But what of the rest of his army? Naturally, he would send them here for a counter attack. Wu had a vast army of many men. The only thing that gave Garmadon a slight advantage with his smaller army, was the fact that half his army was made of indestructible Stone Soldiers and tough titanium Nindroids that could be rebuilt and repaired if destroyed or damaged. 

“Generals!” Garmadon called and all four Generals who would be joining him in war came forward, kneeling -bowing in Pythor’s case- before him and Lloyd as he walked over.

“Emperor, Prince.” They all said in unison.

“Today, we march to the Golden Peak to put an end to this era of war once and for all. Today, we fight for our home. Today, we bring about an era of long lasting, even eternal peace!” He spoke loudly and a loud cheer erupted again. “I may not have started off as an image of peace- and I wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for my son.” He says, looking to Lloyd who gave him a small smile, a sight very rarely seen in public.

“It’s thanks to him and the efforts of my Generals, the efforts of my soldiers… And the effort of my people that we have reached this point.” He continued, looking over them all. “And as your Emperor, know that I will not let your hard work, your sacrifices go to waste. I will fulfill my crowning promise to you all and put an end to this conflict for good!” He yelled and they cheered even louder.

“We march!” Garmadon yelled over their cheers and each of his four generals took their place at the front of the army before they all began to march out through the lowered castle gate, their footsteps thunderous.

“What about the dragons?” Lloyd asked, looking towards them where they were grounded, looking around their new environment curiously.

“While they have bonded with you, in truth, they belong to the four Knights of Fulgor separated like this. They were hostile to the Knights out of duty to protect the Golden Weapons. However, if the Knights were to approach them now, they would be allowed to mount them and use their power against us. It’s best to leave them behind.” Garmadon told his son and he nods, facing forward as his father navigated the Garmatron forward, a small number of his men behind him.

Lloyd looked ahead as they left the castle, his blood rushing under his cool exterior. This was it. This was the march to peace at last. After thousands of years of fighting, the war will end today. No more lives will be lost on the battlefield after this. His father’s burden would lighten and lighten still with time. He carries the burden of thousands of lives lost, all of their names written down and kept in a slot within his throne, visible above his head. The burden of an Emperor… Lloyd glanced up at his father’s serious face then looked ahead again. And now, at last, the burden of a Prince too. He would finally fight by his father’s side, finally play his part as a Prince.

He flipped his hood back, scrubbing the paint off his face then met his father’s gaze once he felt him watching him. He looked at him with resolve, not willing to hide any more. He was the Prince of Penumbra, son to the second Emperor; Garmadon. He tossed his cloak aside, leaving only the rich green cape clasped to his armor, not caring as the wind carried it back to the castle. He was going to fight as he was. He was not ashamed of his heritage and he would not let anyone let him feel so. Garmadon looked over his son for a moment longer before he nodded his approval, looking forward as they approached Fulgor. He would have left his son behind if he could but he knew he couldn’t talk him out of not coming along. That, and he will need his power. This Morro, while his weakness is clear, he is a force Garmadon knew should not be reckoned with.

______

“No Golden Weapons?” Morro asked once the Knights arrived at the base of the boiling Golden Peak.

“No. We were bested.” Zane says as they took a defensive stance next to him.

“But boy do we have just as bad news for you.” Jay says as he activated his electroreception as far out as it could go just in case they were planning a sneak attack.

“The Green Knight was the one to take us out.” Zane told him and Morro gasped.

“What?! That doesn’t make any sense! How are you so sure whoever they are is the Green Knight? And if they were, why would they attack you?” Morro says demanding answers.

“The Golden Weapons reacted to him-”

“And he’s an Umberian, meaning he’s on Garmadon’s side.” Kai says, cutting Cole off as he spoke.

“The Green Knight? An Umberian?” Morro whispered, gripping his fists tightly.

The prophesied Green Knight, meant to deliver them into a time of peace was on Garmadon’s side? What kind of twisted destiny is this? Why let an  _ Umberian  _ be the Green Knight?!  **He** was best suited for it and if not him, then any of the four Knights would be fine! He gritted his teeth as fury filled him, making the wind whip around him.

“Morr-”

“Then screw destiny!” He snapped suddenly, gaining all of the elemental masters’ attention, his father’s included. “I don’t care what it or the Weapons say! I am the Green Knight and I  _ will  _ defeat Garmadon!” He yelled and Wu frowned.

He knew Morro knew as well as he does that destiny doesn’t work that way. His stubbornness will not change that. Wu turned back to the horizon where he knew his brother would be coming from. He won’t deject him however. That energy is what they will need to push through this.

“Garmadon will come and he will come with his army. They will outnumber us but we must not let them overwhelm us. Break apart his numbers and strike them down.” Wu told the elemental masters as he turned to them. “The Stone Soldiers he’s bound to bring will be challenging but not impossible to defeat. While we cannot destroy them, we can hinder them. Cole, Zane, Kai and Jay, you four will focus on his Generals. Morro, you will face the Green Knight.” He instructed and Morro looked conflicted.

He wanted to be the one to defeat Garmadon but defeating the Green Knight was too tempting of an offer on its own. He gritted his teeth but nodded.

“The rest of you will be in charge of taking care of as many of them as you can. Keep them distracted even.” He says to the elemental masters and they nodded. “... I’ll take on Garmadon.” Wu says, holding his dragon bone sword tightly.

“The Golden Weapons are top priority. It’s not too late to get them back from Garmadon. Once I retrieve them, you will all be tasked with keeping them all at bay long enough for me to craft the Mega Weapon.” He told them all and they nodded, weapons grasped firmly and determination burning in their eyes.

Wu turned back to the horizon, slipping on his golden, horned helmet. The Dragon Armor would give him some resistance to Garmadon’s powers and protection from his weapons. It was his father’s first and now his. He narrowed his eyes, stealing himself. With this armor, with his father’s legacy, he will end this war as he promised and bring order to this realm. The Knights watched Wu as he stood there the gold cape attached to his armor billowing in the wind, waiting for the final battle to come. This was it. The reality of that was starting to settle in. This was the last battle of this war. This battle will determine the faith of all of Ninjago. It will either be saved from the war that plagued it for thousands of years, or… Fall to chaos and darkness. But they won’t let that happen.  _ They won’t. _

Kai glanced across at Zane standing next to him. Any of them could die during this. Could lose the other. He knew Zane wasn’t indestructible, despite his titanium build, still visible from where half his face plate was missing.. He was painfully aware of that, and was painfully aware that he wasn’t indestructible either. This could be their last moment together. Zane looked across at Kai, feeling his eyes on him- then blinked once he reached a hand out, cupping his cheek that was missing his face plate.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Kai told him and Zane’s breath caught.

“This isn’t the end Kai. We’ll make it through this.” He told Kai, placing his hand over his that was still on his cheek.

“I know, I know.” Kai huffed, giving him his Kai™ grin. “I’m just reminding you doll.” He told him, stepping forward to press their foreheads together.

Zane knew Kai wasn’t being very truthful. He didn’t think that they would die, no. But he knew there was a possibility and he wasn't willing for the worst case scenario to happen without him saying those words once more. He knew Kai well enough. Zane sighed softly, reaching across to cup his cheek in return. He could sympathise with that.

“I love you too Kai.” He told him softly, seeing him close his red-amber eyes at that, taking a slow breath before managing a more honest smile.

Jay watched them both as they basically said goodbye to each other then looked down at his nunchucks he held tightly, his knuckles white. He kept telling himself that he would wait until after the war before he told Cole about how he really felt about him… Said it to himself every day he woke up and every night that he went to sleep. It’s just… Anxious sparks of lightning arched along his fists and arms. He never considered- should have considered and expected- but never did consider that he might not live to see the end of the war, never considered that  _ Cole  _ might not see the end of the war. It was a realisation that shook him to the core. He should say something in this calm-before-the-storm they had. Knows he should but… But… He could barely even breath, worse open his tightly closed mouth…

Cole watched Jay as weak arcs of lightning sparked against his armor, his small but calloused hands trembling as he gripped his nunchucks painfully tight. Touching him now was asking for a painful shock. But despite that, Cole wanted to. Wanted to reassure him. Wanted to tell him that they would make it through this, maybe not in one piece but that they would. Wanted to… Wanted to pull him close and press soft kisses against the cute freckles dusting his cheeks and across his nose… Wanted to kiss the tip of his button nose… Wanted to kiss the no doubt soft lips he always worries with his teeth whenever he gets nervous… He was his best friend since they were kids… Or so he’d like to think. He hadn’t wanted to push the boundaries they had, hadn’t wanted to scare him with his feelings. Jay was the one to talk about dating cute girls while he was the one who pinned in silence over his cute best friend. He still didn’t want to push things but…

He didn’t think he could go off dying until he made his feelings known. It might cost them their friendship but at least he had the memories of their time together. He took a breath. Time was of the essence and right now, they didn’t have much of it before they would need to give their all for the sake of Ninjago. He swallowed before taking a deeper breath.

“Jay…” He began and the shorter brunette turned to look at him, large blue eyes filled with more emotions than he could count.

He almost choked. Almost.

“I’m cliche as hell to do this right now- really, the whole time we’ve been friends is a big cliche- but I have to let you know before I don’t have a chance any more.” Cole began, fumbling over his words but pressing himself to continue.

“If this is about that time my armor was mysteriously filled with slime during our time as Junior Knights, I already know it was you.” Jay huffed as he fiddled with his Nunchucks. “But I-”

“What? No. That’s not what I was trying to say- and that was Kai.” Cole clarified before Jay could say more and Kai grumbled about keeping secrets nearby. “I’m trying to say I like you, you big nerd.” He says, a sly smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“I figured you must since we’re friends. But-”

“You dense-” Cole says in frustration, getting embarrassed as the others who were not so subtly listening in began to laugh. “You’re really going to make me confess everything, aren’t you?” He groaned into his hands and Jay was confused.

What was Cole going on about? He would really appreciate it if he could shut up for a second though. He was trying to confess his feelings before he chickened out here!

Cole scrubbed his face with his palms then took a deep breath, grasping Jay by the shoulders.

“I’m in love with you, you adorable idiot! I have been since we were kids!” Cole blurts and Jay stared at him lost for a few moments- before what he was saying hit him over the head like a mallet.

Jay’s first response was choking on whatever he was about to say.

“You… Love  _ me _ ?!” Jay asked him once he found the ability to speak, his eyes wide as shock prevented him to fully grasp that somehow, some way, Cole loved him too.

“ _ Yes _ , you. Do you see any other adorable, freckled, button nosed idiot genius here?” Cole says exasperatedly then hesitated. “So if you’re going to reject me, do it already. I couldn’t live with myself if I hadn’t told you before- mmph!” He was cut off by Jay grasping the front of his armor, yanking him down low enough so he could kiss him.

“Finally.” Nya huffed with a smirk as she crossed her arms, glancing away as they made out once Cole comprehended that he was being kissed.

They were insufferable with how oblivious they both were. Worse than Kai and Zane were. Jay pulled back and Cole blinked at him a few times.

“... So was that a ‘I like you too’ kiss or an ‘I like you as a friend’ kiss or a ‘don’t talk to me again’ kiss?” Cole asked Jay and he snorted.

“Who’s the idiot now?” Jay asked him, eyes sparkling as he grinned. “But it’s none of the above.” He added and Cole didn’t know how to feel about that.

“It’s an ‘I love you too’ kiss. Also a ‘we’re idiots to not have said something sooner since I’ve been crushing on you since we were kids too’ and an ‘I take offense to that idiot genius comment’ kiss.” Jay told him and Cole blinked at him before laughing, leaning down to bump their noses together, his heart even heavier but with love.

Jay couldn’t help but join him. Cole was right. Love confessions before a fight that could possibly kill them? Cliche. But hey! On the plus side, if they survive it, they could finally start dating. Cole leaned down to kiss Jay again- but paused half way there.

“What’s wrong?” Jay asked him, eyes half lidded, looking forward to another kiss. Cole pulled back completely, looking down at his feet, firm on the ground.

“Do you feel that?” Cole asked Jay, feeling the rhythmic rumbling beneath his feet.

“Feel what?” Jay asked, staying still so he could see if he felt whatever ‘it’ was too.

Cole was quiet for another moment, thinking this through… Before it hit him. He looked up at Wu who had turned to look at him then.

“... They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl "In the Name of Love" began playing on my YouTube playlist the second they kissed and I was immediately like 'Yep. This is faith'. But enough of the mushy stuff! War is at hand! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depics abuse of a small child, beheading and of course, death.

“The Golden Peak.” Garmadon says, seeing it on the horizon. “The source of the gold that made the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu and the place where these very same weapons will become one.” Garmadon says holding two of the four weapons, the other two secure on his hips.

He then turned to his son.

“I want you to remain here on the Garmatron for now.” He told him and Lloyd frowned. “Your fight will come to you, whether I like it or not. I suspect Wu will send his own son after you. Any child of Wu will be powerful so he must be drawn away from the Golden Peak. The Garmatron does have the ability to ascend the mountain but I’d rather not risk it falling in and corrupting the Golden Peak. This fight could still go sideways so I am entrusting you with the Dark Matter the Garmatron carries. Staying on the Garmatron at the base of the mountain serves to satisfy all of those problems.” Garmadon says, checking to make sure that it was fueled and ready to attack if it comes to it.

“Alright.” Lloyd nods, able to accept that.

As long as he was helping, he would be fine.

“Naturally, they’ve been expecting us.” Garmadon says as Wu and his selected soldiers came into view. “Halt!” He called and his army came to a stop a short distance away from Wu.

Garmadon dismounted the Garmatron then, his army stepping aside as he walked towards his brother, his lower arms folded behind his back as he carried the Scythe of Quakes and the Sword of Fire in his upper arms.

“Your reign of terror will end today, Garmadon.” Wu says once Garmadon came to a stop before him.

“Oh, something will end today alright.” Garmadon says lightly unphased by his brother’s golden glare. “You’re outnumbered and overpowered. It would do you and your soldiers well to end your fight here.” He hummed, expression cool.

“Never. We will fight your evil to the very end.” Wu says raising his sword to Garmadon. “You may hold the Golden Weapons now, but not for long.” He promises with a glare.

“So you hope, Wu.” Garmadon says, allowing for the intensity of his determination to show through when he spoke next. “But know that absolutely nothing, not even the First Spinjitzu Master himself returning from the Departed Realm will stop me from achieving my goal.” He says darkly, tightening his grip on the Golden Weapons and Wu sneered.

“Attack!” They yelled simultaneously, swinging their swords at each other, gold clashing against dragonbone.

“Where’s the Green Knight?!” Morro yelled as he used his wind against the charging army- only to grit his teeth once the Stone Soldiers remained unaffected, the Nindroids hunkering down before charging the second he stopped.

“I’m scanning the area!” Zane yelled over the noise of combat, using his ice to freeze as many of them as he could. “There! On the vehicle!” Zane yelled, picking up the same energy readings from the distant figure on the Garmatron, grunting once the Nindroids and Stone Soldiers broke free from his ice.

Fine. He’ll have to double layer it then.

“I’ll clear a path!” Kai yelled then charged ahead, Morro right behind him. “Fire!” He yelled, summoning a huge ball of fire and wacking it ahead with his sword, the force behind it enough to clear a path as the army were forced to move, the one Nindroid that wasn’t fast enough getting thrown back.

“This is our chance!” Morro yelled and used his wind to keep the path clear as they rushed forward.

“There he is- huh?!” Kai says, eyes wide as a red eye looked down at him expectantly from his higher vantage point.

“Kai! The Generals-” Cole cut himself off as he, Zane and Jay caught up to the duo, staring up at the figure there wide eyed.

“Well well. You’re all here.” Lloyd says lightly as they looked at him owlishly.

“What is it? Isn’t he the Green Knight?” Morro asked confused, itching to fight this smug bastard who was clearly not on their side.

“That eyepatch… His eye...” Jay whispered, realising that both matched the Umberian that beat them.

That Umberian was…The son of Emperor Garmadon?! The same blond kid from 6 years ago?! He was the reason behind the Jamanakai Village wipe out they barely survived!

“Your eye…” Zane whispered and Lloyd reached up to rub the eyepatch where his eye hurt as badly as it did on the day of the incident.

“A loss and a lesson learned.” Lloyd says then looked down at them, expression cold. “I’m sure knowing that fills you with just as much amusement the day I lost it, doesn’t it.” He spoke darkly, red eye glowing with his hatred.

Yes, he remembered then, seeing them there vividly.

_ They had tied him to a stake in the ground, binding his hands above his head, even going as far as to tie his fingers separately to prevent him from using his claws to cut the rope and escaping. Lloyd was terrified as he struggled against the too strong, too tightly bound rope, wanting to go back home, hating that he had left to begin with. Why hadn’t he listened to his father? To his protectors? None of them knew he was here, none of them expected him to come here. They won’t be able to save him... _

_ He flinched once they all began yelling at him, surrounding him as others brought sticks and hay at his feet. He looked down as they gathered it wide eyed. No! They wouldn’t! They wouldn’t try to burn him, would they?! He cried out once a rock hit him hard in his side, tears falling down his cheeks as they began picking up more rocks, throwing it at him and he turned his face away, trying to grasp his ability to transform, to fly away from these people but he was too terrified to think straight. _

_ “What’s going on here?” Lloyd looked up then, hiccuping as four armored figures the Knights of Fulgor walked to the front of the crowd, their eyes widening at the sight of him. _

_ “What are-” _

_ “He’s the son of Garmadon!” One villager yelled, interrupting the Fire Knight and Lloyd knew he wouldn’t get any help from them, seeing their expression change at that news. _

_ “He came to torment the village, just like his father!” _

_ “He stole from our vendors!” _

_ “He has to be punished!” _

_ “We have to end that monster’s bloodline!” _

_ “He injured two men already!” _

_ “He’s already corrupt like him! He’ll be nothing but a murderer too!” _

_ Lloyd yelped once a rock hit his cheek, a sob immediately following. _

_ “... What should we do?” The Master of Earth had asked the others, their eyes filled with nothing but scorn and hatred at the sight of him. _

_ “... Leave him to the villagers.” The Master of Fire spoke up with a sneer then turned away. _

_ “But-” _

_ “Let’s not forget. He’s Garmadon’s seed. Nothing good will come from his existence.” The Master of Earth says, cutting off the Master of Ice. _

_ “Cole’s right Zane. It’s best to get rid of him now than have him growing up into even more trouble. We can barely handle Garmadon himself but to take Garmadon and his son? We might now win a fight like that.” The Master of Lightning says as they retreated to the back of the crowd, watching as they pelted him with stones and words. _

_ Blood ran down the side of Lloyd’s mouth and the side of his head as he sobbed uncontrollably, unable to escape the villagers’ wrath. He looked to where the Knights of Fulgor were, seeing them laugh as they watched him while accepting candy from the same vendor he stole from before mounting their horses to leave. That was the last thing he saw from his right eye before a large rock hit him square in his opened eye, making him see stars as he screamed, wetting his clothes. He saw a villager approach with a torch then as he cried tears and blood. They were going to kill him… Burn him... He released a high sound of distress then- surprising him when he had it immediately be responded to with a furious roar. _

_ Everything was a blur to him then but the villager had dropped the torch out of horror, the others screaming once, they all looked up to see Emperor Garmadon himself and three of his 4 generals ride in quickly on their Floating Cougars, the Emperor jumping off his Cougar before it even got close to the ground. He landed with an echoing thud on his feet, lifting his head- then gasping in horror at the sight of his son bound and injured, the torch that fell next to the pile of hay starting to ignite. He rushed over, stepping on the torch and outing it immediately as he dropped to his knees before his son, his right eye beginning to swell as blood and tears streamed from it. _

_ “My son…” Garmadon choked out in anguish, using his claws to free him from the ropes that bound him, holding the shaking form of his son close as he curled up in his arms, pressing himself closer to the familiar scent of his father, sobbing into his chest. “My son… What have they done to you…” He whispered, closing his eyes tight, tears of fire rolling down his cheeks as Kozu stepped on the chest of the man who intended to burn the prince, two of his swords poised at his neck as he sobbed and apologized. _

_ “Stop right there!” The Master of Ice yelled as they charged forward but Kozu did not stop, had decapitated the man and had held his bloodied swords in place, poised and ready to attack. _

_ While Kozu, Cryptor and Pythor had gone in to fight the Ninja, Garmadon’s fiery tears had not stopped, not in the face of his now unconscious son. No, but his black, bitter rage did grow. Dark, destructive energy billowed from him as he sneered a seething growl escaping his lips. They… Will…  _ **_Pay_ ** _! In that moment, the power given to him and the power he had all along synced and merged, changing him, making him shift into a form he hadn’t known he had access to. The battle between the ninja and his Generals came to a halt in the face of the massive black dragon with purple highlights that held something, someone precious in its front, right paw. Kozu’s eyes widened as he took air, black and purple smoke gathering in his maw as each flap of his massive wings echoed like thunder. _

_ “Retreat!” He called hastily, getting on his Floating Cougar quickly, the other Generals quick to do so as well, knowing that they best move quickly once the Stone General reacted so critically. _

_ “We need to leave. Now.” Cole says as he quickly mounted his horse, turning it around immediately and grabbing Jay as he ran by. _

_ “Wait! What about the people?!” Kai yelled as Zane did the same from his horse, having no time to fetch theirs from where they had wandered farther away. _

_ “There’s nothing we can do in the face of that but avenge them! We need to get far away! And fast!” Cole yelled over the loud rumbling that started up as the energy from the dragon’s mouth built. _

_ “Will we make it?!” Jay asked, looking back as he gripped Cole’s waist tightly. _

_ “We better!” Cole yelled as they pushed their horses as fast as they could go. _

_ Kozu watched with the other Generals from above and behind their Emperor as he destroyed the village and a large perimeter outside of it in one blast, leaving behind nothing but a crater coated in black ash behind. No-one could have escaped that blast at least not without war bred horses that had the stamina to run that quickly for that long. Everyone in that village, man, woman and child perished that day, not even bodies left behind. Kozu had flown behind the dragon form the Emperor took that held wicked horns and spikes as they returned to the castle, this dragon far larger than even his father was, displaying frightening energy. So this was what his father would have been like if he had taken Garmadon’s power for himself. The Emperor had landed in the courtyard of the castle, barely able to hold and immediately began returning to his original form, cupping his arms to hold his son. _

_ “Medic!” Cryptor had called and not even a second later, the castle doctor and her nurses came out to take his son he reluctantly let go of. _

_ Once he had watched them take his son to the infirmary, all eyes turned to Pythor who was looking pale behind his scales. Both Cryptor and Kozu had watched as Garmadon had stalked towards the Serpentine General who was visibly shaking, sputtering out half formed excuses. Garmadon hadn’t addressed them, instead, he had stopped before the General, grabbed his staff and walked away. Cryptor was surprised he was only letting him get off with being demoted if taking his staff is anything to go by. But they soon realised how wrong they were about that once Garmadon used his powers of destruction to destroy Pythor’s staff- if only to gain access to the 4 fang blades inside it. _

_ They all held a look of trepidation as he slotted them all in the statue of the Great Devour in the north corner of the courtyard that sent venom from the statue’s fangs trickling down into the hole that opened up, waking the slumbering serpent. A low hiss sounded as green, acidic mist rose up from the hole. The head of the Great Devour slid out before the rest of its large body followed. It roared then before noticing Garmadon and lowering its head, nuzzling him as Garmadon stroked the top of its head. _

_ “This, will be the last time you defy my orders.” Garmadon finally spoke as Pythor stood there, frozen in fear. “Because of your negligence, my son suffered pain and trauma he should never have… And now… So will you.” He says with a glare as the Great Devourer coiled around him, its head next to the Emperor, waiting for a command. _

_ “Swallow him.” Was all Garmadon says and the Devourer slithered forward, the spines around its head flared open as it came up to Pythor. _

_ “W-wait! No, please!” Pythor begged as he slithered backwards. _

_ He screamed as he tried to slither away but the Great Devourer struck, swallowing him whole. _

_ “Do not leave the castle walls. I will send you back to sleep in a few moments.” Garmadon says coldly as he walked by and the Devourer curled up in a large coil, watching him as he turned into the castle. _

_ He of course, headed directly for the infirmary where a nindroid was scanning his son for any further injuries. _

_ “How is he?” Garmadon asked as he folded his hands behind his back, wringing them with anxiety. _

_ “So far he doesn’t have anything that’s broken. He does have some impact bruising, swelling and cuts that will heal up on their own in a few hours.” The Umbrian says as the Nindroid stepped back but Garmadon sensed a but. “There is one critical damage however…” She says, turning to the fearful Emperor. _

_ “That eye of his. The blunt trauma directly to it has severely damaged his cornea, iris and lens of it. It will heal in a little over a week but…” She says, glancing back at the still unconscious 9 year old prince as the Nindroid returned to add soothing balm to his injuries. “He’ll never see from that eye again.” She whispered and Garmadon was devastated, his heart squeezing for what his son had endured. _

_ It couldn’t be helped that he was a curious child. It was just unfortunate that was the place he ended up… Son… _

_ When Lloyd had regained consciousness, he was in his father’s quarters, a place he hasn’t been in for a long time. He remembered everything and had hated himself for not listening to the warnings he received. But more than that… He glared up at the ceiling as his eye throbbed with pain, his small body burning through their pain relief medication with his fast metabolism. _

_ … He hated the Knights. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The story of how Lloyd lost his sight and why he hates the Knights so much! The rest of the war continues tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

And now… Now Lloyd wasn’t interested at all in fighting them. He had before but they were painfully weak, not even worth revenge. Well, his father had warned him revenge isn’t everything it’s made out to be. He still hated them, that he was sure would never change. Besides, the black haired one with a streak of green in his hair surely has it out for him. He must be Morro.

“Is that why you think we’re evil?” Zane spoke then, breaking the tense silence.

“What? That doesn’t-” Kai cut himself off, thinking back to then, to seeing the villagers stoning the kid as he cried his eyes out.

Guilt washed over him then as he stared at his friend wide eyed. He then looked down. Ok. So maybe they really were the villains in the kid’s eyes. And maybe he isn’t wrong. He wanted to say if it had happened now that they were older, that they would have stopped them… But that wasn’t the reality. Lloyd tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t think that at all. No, I know you all are, without a doubt.” Lloyd says as he straightened.

“Look, we’re-”

“Apologies only comforts a fool.” Lloyd says, cutting Cole off with a narrowed slitted eye. “Generals!” He called and the Knights quickly turned around, realising that they were backed in by all four generals.

“Enough talk!” Morro finally snapped, using his wind to fly off the ground with a spin before dropping down with a kick Lloyd easily caught.

“They were right. You are stronger than the others.” Lloyd says then pushed him back. “But not enough to defeat me.” He smirked and Morro sneered.

“We’ll see about that!” Morro yelled at him, launching himself up again summoning a strong gust of wind Lloyd only crouched against.

Good. If he’s too busy paying attention to him and the Knights all gathered around too, then all that’s left in his father’s way is Wu. Speaking of the two, they were both battling near to the starting slope of the mountain, swords clashing and fangs bared. A battle of ancient proportions. Oni versus Dragon, creation versus destruction and even more blurred; good versus evil. Each swing and dodge from both sides held thousands of years of experience. It was as if the two were dancing, step back to dodge the attack, step forward to launch your own. Both of them were too evenly matched to get a hit so easily and they both know if the other managed to land one, it would be a hard hit.

“I know your fighting styles and way of thinking all too well, Wu. You will not defeat me.” Garmadon says as he dodged the downward sweep of his sword by side stepping it.

“As do I, Garmadon. Your downfall is inevitable. It is only a matter of time before it happens!” Wu yelled as he began to swing his sword faster, getting closer but Garmadon still manages to block and dodge each one.

Garmadon only chuckled as he grabbed onto the back of Wu’s sword.

“You might be right about that but you haven’t seemed to realise yet.” Garmadon says as he leaned in close, red eyes meeting his brother’s gold. “I have already had my downfall. Yours is the one to come!” He yelled, using the scythe of quakes to knock him back.

Wu grunted as he landed on his feet, panting as he wiped a trickle of blood away from his mouth.

“This is your last chance Wu.” Garmadon spoke as he walked towards him. “Give. Up.” He says pointedly, narrowing his eyes.

“Never!” Wu yelled, rushing at him with fire in his gold eyes.

“So be it.” Was all Garmadon says, putting away the sword of fire and the Scythe of Quakes behind his back and gathering his destructive powers in his palms.

Meanwhile Nya was noticing that the Nindroid had a little upgrade since the last time they fought.

“What? My water powers aren’t short circuiting them!” She says, frustrated as a few closed in on her.

“Water in our systems has never been something we were very appreciative of.” A Nindroid chuckled before charging at her with his sword, the destructive technomagic it glowed with ineffective to organics but the sharpness of their blades were.

She quickly used her Sais to block the sword swung at her, grunting as she struggled under the strength of the Nindroid. He laughed as he pushed down more, his sword closing in on her face as sweat began beading her forehead from the effort she was exerting. She couldn’t fend him off for much longer! To her relief, a large metal hand grabbed the sword and pried it out of the Nindroid’s hands before another large hand punched him away.

“Thanks Karlof. You really saved me there.” She says, relieved as she turned to the master of metal.

“No time for thanks. Time for fight!” Karlof told her, handing her the Nindroid sword.

Nya grinned then put away both of her sais and grasped the sword.

“Lets see how they like a taste of their own medicine!” She grinned, charging at the group of Nindroids cornering Neuro. “Take this!” She yelled, swinging at the head of the closest Nindroid- amazed as their head came right off.

“Woah!” She gasped, looking at the red blade of the Nindroid katana she held in awe before she smirked at the group of them turned to her now.

Time to turn this fight around!

“You guys never know when to quit!” Kai grunted, barely managing to block the attack of his invisible opponent and Pythor chuckled, closing in on the Fire Knight.

“We should be saying the same about you!” Pythor hissed as he sprung, wrapping his tail tightly around him and Kai grunted, his sword squeezed out of his hand trapped between Pythor’s purple coils. “Show’s over, Knight. Now it’s time for dinner…” He hummed then unhinged his jaw to swallow him as Kai struggled fruitlessly.

“Yeah?” Kai grunted out, finding it hard to breathe with each passing second. “Hope you can handle… The heat!” He yelled, spreading his fire all over his body, forcing Pythor to let him go with a yelp at the sudden and intense heat.

“Fire!” Kai yelled, launching fire balls at the Serpentine who slithered out of the way of each, a hiss of annoyance escaping him.

“Now, Knight, you’ve gone and made me…” A press of a button on his staff had a fangblade protruding from the tip of his staff. “Very angry…” Pythor hissed, his entire demeanor changing and Kai was immediately filled with trepidation.

He grabbed his sword, his fire climbing up the length of it and coating the blade in fire. He wouldn’t back down however. This war will end today! He yelled as he charged, Pythor slithering in as well, their weapons clashing adding to the sound of battle around them.

Jay yelped as he barely managed to avoid an arrow to the face from Ultra Violet, the She-General wild and unpredictable in her attacks, making creating strategies impossible.

“What’s wrong little man? Ultra Violet too much for you to handle?” She taunted as she reloaded her crossbow then twirled her dagger in her other hand.

“And by ‘too much’, you mean ‘too crazy’!” Jay panted out, knowing that he couldn’t play keep away for much longer.

She was fast and agile, able to easily dodge his lightning, no matter how fast. But he could never get close enough to limit her ability to dodge without taking critical damage from her. Just one hit would be enough to stun or at the very least, slow her down long enough to take her out.

“Ready or not~” Ultra Violet hummed, flicking her long ponytail out of her way before grinning menacingly, revealing small fangs in her mouth. “Here I come little man.” She cooed before charging forward, darting from side to side at random intervals.

Jay steeled himself as he got into a defensive position. He had no choice. He’ll do whatever it takes to do his part and end this war!

Zane blocked each of Cryptor’s swings with his Shurikens he always kept on him for close range attacks, gritting his teeth as he was being pushed back, unable to get a single opportunity to attack. It was a good thing he did as Cryptor ruined his bow with one swing. His synthetic skin’s natural protection against Technomagic won’t matter if he so much as got a cut in. But he can’t keep letting himself be pushed around like this. He gripped his Shurikens tighter. He has to fight. Had to stop him and help the others. And if that fails, he has one failsafe. For now… His next step back spread ice around the ground but Cryptor remained unaffected, the spikes under his feet allowing him to walk on his ice without trouble, his red eyes focused on him, not willing to let him devise any way out of this. He didn’t need to destroy him after all. Just buy time.

Cole grunted as he skidded back along the sandstone at the base of the Golden Peak, holding his hammer firmly as he glared at the Stone General who was already charging for another attack, despite Cole managing to break all of his four swords. Now he had to face his true weapon: Kozu himself. Cole yelled as he swung his hammer at the Stone General’s head but he caught the hammer with one hand headbutting him hard into the ground immediately after. Cole saw stars from his place on the ground, the warm trickle of blood running from his temple along the bridge of his nose and dripping down his chin. While he was stunned, Kozu picked him up by the throat then slammed him into the ground again.

“This is the end of your journey, Earth Knight.” Kozu told him with narrowed eyes, squeezing his throat tighter and Cole struggled to breathe, his vision stained red from his own blood.

He won’t die! Not like this! Not when Jay… He gritted bloody teeth then grasped the base of his hammer tight. He focused all of his strength into his swing to the Stone General’s head, said General’s eyes widening at the speedy swing he had no chance of blocking. Cole’s hit made impact, the flat head of his hammer having the side of the Stone General’s head imprinted into the metal as he went flying, skidding away from the battle area further into the desert at the base of the mountain. Cole gasped for air as he sat up, sucking in the life sustaining substance greedily and descending into a coughing fit. He struggled to his feet, breathing heavily still as he gripped the hilt of his hammer tightly. He could make out a tall, four armed figure walking in his direction not too far away, said figure tossing off his broken helmet, leaving his long, inky black hair to be blown to the side in the harsh desert wind. The dark expression he wore on his face promised death but Cole rolled his shoulders, taking on a defensive stance with his hammer held in both hands.

Unfortunately for him, he had no plans on dying any time soon.

On the Garmatron, Lloyd was easily dodging and countering Morro’s attacks serving to anger the Fulgoric Prince.

“Die already! You will never be the Green Knight!” Morro yelled, blasting Lloyd with gale force winds but Lloyd erected a barrier of green energy around himself, rendering him immune to his wind attacks.

“I think you’ll find I already am the Green Knight.” Lloyd says lightly, watching as Morro dropped before him, panting heavily as he glared him down. “Destiny has already chosen me. And you?” He chuckled and Morro sneered.

“No matter how deep in denial you are, it won’t change the fact that you will never deserve the color green nor the title of Green Knight. You will never have my power and you will never defeat me, secondary elemental.” Lloyd says coldly, looking down at him from the bridge of his nose, despite the latter being taller than him, his words only serving to enrage Morro even more.

“Shut up you hell spawn! You shouldn’t exist! You’re nothing but a monster! Just like that so called Emperor Garmadon! You both belong deep in the bellies of the Cursed Realm!” Morro snapped back at him but Lloyd was immune to his harsh words. “I’ll take your head clear off! Then we’ll see who the real Green Knight is!” He roared and Lloyd looked on mildly interested as a massive vortex of wind encircled him, pulling in sand and debris.

“Things are about to get interesting…” Lloyd hummed as he looked up at the growing figure in the vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik Morro seems p weak in this but he really isn't. He's just at a massive disadvantage, what with him being in a desert without anything to toss around with his wind. If they were in any other terrain then he would be more challenging.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Garmadon grunted as he blocked the blast of golden energy from Wu, his power over Creation strong against him as the balance dictates but the reverse was the same. Garmadon sneered then gathered purple smoky destructive powers in his palm then charged at Wu, ducking under the swing of his Dragon Bone sword and hitting him square in the chest, sending Wu hurling backwards but he managed to right himself and land on his feet, stabbing his sword into the ground to help slow him down. He panted as he came to a stop, looking down at the chest piece of the armor, seeing the impacted area withering away to black ash. He threw it off then narrowed his eyes at Garmadon before sparing a glance down at the base of the mountain to see how the rest of the war was progressing.

“You’ve lost Garmadon. Your Nindroids have been defeated and your Stone Warriors have been ensnared. My son will defeat yours and this will be the true end of this war.” Wu says as he straightened and Garmadon glanced down at the fight, seeing that it was indeed so.

Very few of his Stone Warrior remained free and fighting against his elemental masters wielding his Nindroids’ swords. Garmadon only chuckled, turning back to Wu.

“You should learn to keep your eyes on your opponent.” He says lightly to Wu who frowned, having a bad feeling at Garmadon’s lack of concern. “After all, that is only a sign that this fight will soon end.” He smirked then attacked Wu with another blast of his destructive powers he kept charged to full power behind his back in his lower hands.

Wu reacted quickly, using his sword to block it- but the sword’s blade turned to ash on impact and Wu still took a brunt of the blow, a large hole now in the side of his helmet as ash fell.

“Not much armor left, Wu…” Garmadon hummed as Wu tossed the helmet aside, all that was left of his armor being his boots.

“I don’t need armor to defeat the likes of you, Garmadon.” Wu hissed, eyes going slitted and Garmadon looked on in amusement.

If only  _ father  _ could see them now. The very same thing he was running from, happening right here in his ‘safe haven’.

Garmadon only chuckled as Wu surrounded himself in his golden power. The end was so close, he could taste it.

Lloyd was unphased as the large dragon that was Morro banished his vortex as he flew in one spot, roaring at him, trying to intimidate him of all persons. He took the opportunity to glance at the battle before him- then frowned to see the last of the Stone Soldiers being disarmed and bound in no doubt Grabbing Vines from the Master of Nature’s powers. They say once they grab onto you, they won’t ever let go. He then looked over to the controls under Morro’s shadow as the large dark green dragon scratched and roared at his barrier. Looks like he had no choice. He expanded his barrier suddenly, engulfing all of the Garmatron and then some, throwing Morro back with the force then walked over to the controllers. He looked between the guns on the machine and the button to launch a missile and decided that the guns were his best bet. Guns came up from the sides of the Garmatron and Lloyd aimed at the strongest of the group.

“Everyone look out!” Griffin yelled too late, small but potent amounts of Dark Matter at the group, the first shot hitting Nya square in the back, then Karlof, and Bolobo.

“Wh- whats… Happening….?” Nya got out as something began taking her over, leaving her to drop to her knees as the Dark Matter spread through her.

“What’s going on?” Chamille asked as she walked over, all of them watching their infected comrades confused.

“They were all infected with-”

“Grr!” Nya growled as she threw off Tox who had a hand on her shoulder.

“Woah! Nya!” Tox yelled as she stumbled to a stop.

Nya only growled, gathering gray coloured water in her palms, glaring them down with glowing purple eyes and grayed out skin.

“Karlof stop!” Griffin yelled, stepping back from Karlof attempting to crush him.

“They did something to change them! Our friends are no longer our friends!” Neuro warned unable to pick up anything from their minds but darkness and destruction.

“I’ll- ugh!” Tox grunted as she was hit square in the chest as she was gathering her power to knock them out.

“Tox! No!” Chamille yelled as the Dark Matter began affecting her too.

“Change of plans!” Neuro yelled as the four corrupted Elemental Masters turned against them, gathering their powers. “We need to defeat them too!”

Lloyd frowned as he powered down the guns. He didn’t like the idea of using the Dark Matter but it was a necessity. His attention was drawn back to Morro once his barrier and the Garmatron began to be affected with the sheer force of his winds, pushing him back from the fight. Looks like he made him too angry. With those four taking care of the rest, it should leave him with some time to defeat Morro.

With that, Lloyd gathered his green energy and started to attack Morro from in the sky, the large dragon managing to dodge a few and powering through the few that hit. That had to hurt but he was clearly too angry and hellbent on destroying him to realise that. He might have to go all out with this guy…

___

Jay panted around the nunchucks in his mouth, glaring down Ultra Violet as he gripped his left arm. He had taken the risk, gotten in close and landed a powerful shock. The cost of that attack was his dominant left hand. She had sliced her way down as she was thrown back from the impact and managed to slash the tendons in his wist, rendering his left hand useless and bleeding heavily. He needed a chance to bind it before he bled to death but that wasn’t an option. While he did manage to get a few critical hits in, Ultra Violet had the ability to completely disregard the injuries she’s suffered unless it killed her. Despite it must being difficult to move her body from repeated shocks, despite the open electrical wounds she had, she didn’t care. She kept going, taking advantage of every weak moment he had to attack.

He was already light headed and weak from blood loss which made it clear she must have at least nicked something major. He stumbles, vision blacking out for a moment before he steadied himself, shaking his head. He opened his eyes again- eyes widening to see Ultra Violet right before him. He dodged left, but she still managed to slash into his upper shoulder, leaving him staggering back.

“You won’t last long little man. You might as well let me put you out of your misery.” Ultra Violet huffed, tightening her hand around her knife with difficulty.

She had to abandon her crossbow, not having the muscle movement in her hands to reload it. Jay gritted his teeth. He was on his last leg. Either she’ll kill him or the blood loss will get to him first. Either way… He grinned, glaring her down. He had the opportunity and he took it. His feelings were returned. He always knew he’d be the first to die, knew he’d die and leave Cole behind… But now… Now the thought wasn’t so bad. There’s one thing though. Jay spat out his nunchucks and gathered his lightning all over his body, gathering the strongest electrical charge he could muster. If he died today, he’s taking that crazy bitch with him.

____

It was hard to focus. His vision was coming in and out, his mind and vision foggy. But Cole kept his eyes in front of him, at the indestructible being before him. He couldn’t destroy him, he knew that. But he could keep him away from the others for as long as his body would allow. He coughed, blood falling onto the ground from his lips where his broken ribs were poking into his lungs. He had to keep going. This was what it meant to be a Knight. He had to fight for the future of everyone else. He had to- He blacked out again, coming to just a second before Kozu’s forehead bashed down into his again, the impact immediately rendering him unconscious. He dropped to his knees then onto the ground, blood pooling out from his mouth. Kozu straightened up looking down at him.

“You were a worthy opponent, but you have yet to realise you and your friends are fighting on the wrong side.” Kozu told him quietly.

He then glanced over to his mangled hammer then walked over to it and brought it back next to him, placing it under his hand as he would the soldiers they lost on the battlefield. He knew the mortal wasn’t yet dead but he made sure to aim for the mortal’s most critical points. He’ll be dead in minutes. He looked over to the battle a ways away from their current location. Now to ensure the victory of their Emperor…

____

Kai hadn’t imagined that the Serpentine would be this hard to take down. They had done so countless times before but now it was clear he was holding back this entire time. He managed to melt the staff and boil away the acid the staff was supplying but the blade- the blade refused to burn, despite how much heat he used- and now, the same was true for Pythor. His scales were noticeably rougher and it was making him immune to his fire- and his sword! He managed to bite back a cry of pain once that impossibly sharp dagger carved another cut into the skin of his chest.

What could he do? He was up against an enemy he couldn’t defeat! Had no means to! He looked around for help- but there was none. He had purposefully lured the general away from everyone else to prevent him from helping the other Generals or Garmadon. He was in a real pinch now.

“Need assistance?” Kai whipped his head around to see Kozu approach, his armor looking battle worn but of course, he himself was untouched.

If he was here, then… Cole…

Kai grunted, pain exploding from his stomach as Pythor patted his shoulder.

“Not at all. I was having a bit of fun is all.” Pythor says lightly, the Fangblade deep in Kai’s stomach.

He was careless… Distracted… He gave a pained sound as he withdrew the blade covered in blood from his stomach, wiping his blood off on his own gi. He covered the wound with his hand in hopes to stop the bleeding but no such luck. It was seeping through his fingers. There was so much of it… 

____

Zane didn't know just yet that he was the luckier one of his team. Certainly he had damage, only able to see from one eye and his right leg and left arm were undergoing malfunctions from their encounter with Cryptor's destructive technomagic, but he was still able to keep up, to keep going as Cryptor too had damages. He managed to get close enough so he could use his ice to completely remove his left arm forcefully, the exposed socket of where his arm sparking with exposed and damaged wires. The ice still there wasn't stopping the flow of oil pouring from the wound and it would be but a matter of time before that much loss of oil and coolant will bring him down. The more coolant he loses, the more effective his ice was becoming. His movements were becoming slower as the cold temperatures of his constant usage of ice began affecting his joints. But Cryptor was determined, swinging his blade in smaller but still dangerously accurate arcs to facilitate his body succumbing to the cold.

He had almost forgotten how fierce a fighter the original Nindroid was. But he refused to lose. He took the blow of his ice full on, his chest frozen solid- but only to get the opening he was looking for. He slashed his sword, from the far corner of his right shoulder down to his left hip and Zane staggered back, the red technomagic disrupting a large area of his functionality. His right hand spasmed before going limp, it's connection cut as his core began destabilizing. He was in a bad position right now. He quickly stepped forward while he had the ability to do so, using his ice to ensnare both of Cryptor’s legs in ice, buying himself some time. He had to decide quickly on what to do next. He looked around the battlefield, scanning the area quickly and finding them on the losing end of the battle. Their comrades were fighting each other and Morro was taking critical damage from the Penumbrian Prince some distance away. He looked around again, well aware of Cryptor chipping at the ice around his legs, looking for his friends. It took him enhancing his vision to find- He gasped, eyes wide at the sight of Jay face down on the ground, unmoving and pale, Ultra Violet just as unmoving before him on her back. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not from this distance. He frantically looked around for Cole, for Kai yo see if they could help but- Cole was on the ground, unmoving with his weapon still on hand. No. He knew a day like this would come, that there would be a day they all die in battle… But he wasn't prepared for it in any way. He desperately looked for Kai- and found him. Clear liquid built up in Zane's eyes at the sight of his Kai, his other half on his back, his hands at his bloody stomach where he no doubt had been trying to cauterize the wound there… He squeezed his eyes shut against the sight of the two Generals approaching, letting the tears fall for his fallen friends before he made up his mind, glaring Cryptor down as his eyes glowed. There was only one thing left to do.

Cryprot finally broke free from the ice and began stalking towards him, sword held tightly as his joints creaked under the strain of the cold. He could see the shadows of Kozu and Pythor approaching in his peripheral. It was always his purpose to fight in this war, to aid the Emperor in winning it. It was a task he had always done with pride and without fail. But… He gritted his teeth, the glow of his eyes getting brighter, making Cryptor pause mid step, wary now. This war has been nothing but the very bane of his existence, of all of their existence. Sometimes he wished to be an average human, holding no real ties to this war, to live someplace far away from it all with Kai and their friends, it was a thought they entertained very rarely with each other in the depths of the night, away from prying eyes. But they both knew they wouldn't be able to do that, to turn a blind eye away from this war. With or without their powers, they would fight… To the very end.

He gathered his frigid powers into his palm, glowing with it, frost forming from his core outwards. And now, this was the very end. Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya… He began floating off the ground and the Generals immediately charged at him, to stop him but they were far too late. Yes, this war was the bane of his existence, but it was also his purpose, as Kai was his reason to look forward to another day… His chilling blue energy peaked then. His only regret… Was that he hadn't interfered that tragic day in the Dark Prince's life. He will hold the guilt of what happened that day… To the Departed Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters left! Sadly after this ends, I highly doubt I'll be able to post anything for a while, at least until the Coronavirus panic cools. I might post a one shot of a fic if the urge hits but that remains up in the air.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Lloyd caught Morro in a large orb of his green energy, showing him a real whirlwind by having it spin around rapidly before slamming him down into the hot sand at top speed, an agonized roar echoing as he made impact. He wouldn't die from something so simple of course. He was Wu’s son after all. Lloyd shielded his eye as he kicked up a sand storm with an enraged roar. He really doesn’t quit, does he? His wind attacks are clearly barely effective and as annoying as sand is, it was doing zero damage. If they were in an area with more than just sand, he was sure he would put up a better fight but he was disadvantaged out here. This was becoming tiresome and he needed to ensure no-one goes to aid Wu. He gathered his green energy as Morro pelted him with sand. He allowed his green energy to explode outwards, banishing his sandstorm and throwing him out even further into the desert.

Morro grunted as he came to a stop, panting heavily as he glared down the so called Green Knight. He was at a disadvantage, that was clear. He couldn’t get close enough to make use of his talons or teeth because he had range on his side. Morro too had range but his range was ineffective. He didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to accept it, but he was too powerful. He couldn’t defeat him like this. He got to all fours, snorting once the Penumbrian Prince began walking towards him. His body was in pain all over and his back left leg was throbbing intensely but he had to keep fighting. He couldn’t win this like this, that was clear but he had to keep this guy away from his father. He didn’t know how but he had to. His attention was snapped to a bright flash of blue behind him before his eyes widened at the sight of a wave of blue energy moving rapidly towards them, leaving solid ice behind it.

Lloyd turned around at the loud sound of an explosion- before his eyes widened at the wave of blue energy racing towards him. This wasn’t apart of the plan! He turned back to Morro as he attempted to fly away from the blast and moved to take after him- only to be immediately encased in thick ice. Morro grunted as the shock wave threw him back, ice forming on his tail and wings, sending him spiraling out of the sky. He landed roughly but it was enough to break the ice on his wings. He grumbled as he pushed himself up, hating that he was batted around like a cat’s toy all of today. He glanced back- and his eyes widened at the thick ice that covered the landscape, thinning out then stopping right at his still frozen tail. He didn’t know Zane had powers like that… And it was a good thing that he did. The Green Knight was frozen solid, a determined expression still on his face. This was his chance! With him out of the way, he can help his father! He curled his tail close and bit into the ice there, breaking it off from his tail before he took to the sky.

____

Garmadon glared down the dragon that was his brother in the air as their powers clashed between them, gold on dark purple, pushing back and forth but unable to move more than a few inches in the opposite direction. He was chipping at Wu’s defenses but of course he and his brother had to be evenly matched. Someone had to eventually fall however, and that person would be- Their attention shifted once a loud sound filled the air, both Dragon and Oni’s eyes going wide as they spotted the explosion of blue racing towards them. They broke apart, Wu flying up to avoid the impact and Garmadon using his cloak as a shield, letting the ice engulf him from the blast while activating his destructive powers, shattering it almost immediately after. He shook his cape out then surveyed the damage, able to tell only he and Wu were the ones to escape the blast of frigid cold.

“Lloyd…” Garmadon whispered, worry filling his heart for his son.

He glared up at Wu as he descended again, fangs bared. This was something he hadn’t foresaw happening. He hadn’t known any of them had that much power or range. This battle has now hit critical. Garmadon grunted once a strong gust of wind sent him flying back, landing on all fours as he hissed, looking up at the son of Wu who had also inherited the blood of dragons. He was outnumbered now, overpowered too. He refused to lose! He turned tail and ran up the mountain, both dragons firing at him, right on his tail. Morro kept trying to blow him off the mountain but Garmadon was keeping all six limbs on the ground for a reason, his claws allowing him to keep hold of the rocky surface that made up the Golden Peak. He glanced back, seeing them both flying in to grab him by the talons- then used his destructive powers to break apart the side of the mountain, throwing himself over the rock slide he created as he did. He didn’t wait to see if it slowed them down or not, not when he could see the top already.

He swore to his people, to his son he would end this war and he will even if it killed him. He panted as he finally came to the top, pulling out all four weapons then held them out before the mouth of the Golden Peak, brightly glowing gold bubbling just below. He grinned as an orb of said gold floated up to meet him and he released the weapons into it, allowing the mountain to do its part.

“Yes… It’s working…” He says as he impatiently waited for the Mega Weapon to be forged, the orb of gold glowing brighter, growing more compact.

He shielded his eyes as it exploded into an almost blinding burst of light. Once the light lessened, he looked back, marveling at the sight of the Mega Weapon floating just within reach, reaching for it. Before his claw could so much as touch it he was grabbed in strong jaws and thrown, a roar of rage leaving him as he soared, just barely managing to grab onto the edge of the peak, boiling gold below him.

“Your reign of terror ends now.” Wu says after shifting back into his more humane form, glaring across at him as Morro joined him.

Garmadon hissed, quickly climbing up the side and running back to where the Mega Weapon was floating, Wu reaching for it. If he gets the Mega Weapon-!

“Aah!” Morro yelled as both he and Wu were knocked aside in a flash of Green, Morro’s wind saving them from a burning death, setting them down on the mouth of the peak again.

“Lloyd!” Garmadon called in relief, the large green dragon that was his son beating his wings to stay mid air. “Quick Lloyd! The Mega Weapon!” He urged as he was closer than he currently was.

“No!” Wu yelled as Morro launched himself at Lloyd to stop him but he was too late.

Lloyd wrapped his paw around the Mega Weapon and Garmadon laughed, knowing victory was now theirs- But then, the weapon glowed a bright gold, the energy of it traveling up Lloyd’s paw and taking him over, turning his scales to gold as it went.

“Lloyd?!” Garmadon called out, rushing towards his son as Wu did, not liking this at all.

Lloyd couldn’t comprehend what was happening. So much… Power…! His eyes grew overcast with gold as the golden energy wrapped around him, becoming one with him. He was seeing flashes, seeing the Mega Weapon in his father’s hand, seeing him make his wish… Seeing Ninjago fall to ruin… Seeing everyone and everything fall under corruption… No. This can’t be true! His father would never! His father- his father- 

_ Garmadon chuckled as he sat upon the blackened throne of the Fulgoric palace that now lay in ruins, purple eyed and enslaved elemental masters awaiting his bidding. The people of this realm, cowering in fear of him… And his new army of Oni, of dark creatures with nothing but destruction and hatred in their hearts, who wanted to see all of the realms destroyed and nothing more… And him?... Locked away beneath his feet, shackled and muzzled like an animal. _

He gasped as he came to again, shifting back to his humane form somewhere along that vision. He panted heavily as he stared wide eyed at the staff he still held, floating mid air as he still was. If his father… Got the staff then… Then…

“Don’t go anywhere near my son!” His father’s yell drew his attention and he watched as his father wielded the dark magic gifted to him for the first time since that accident, Wu quick to use his own Golden Power to counter it.

“You’ve seen it, haven’t you?!” Wu yelled, looking up to meet his eyes as Morro recovered from an earlier attack. “You are the Green Knight! The only one in all of Ninjago to wield the same power as my father, the First Spinjitzu Master had! It is your destiny to  _ save  _ Ninjago! Not aid your father in destroying it! He may have filled your head with his lies but you must listen to your heart! You know this isn’t right! You must not let him have the Mega Weapon! Give it to me instead! The faith of Ninjago as we know it depends on it!” He yelled and Lloyd’s breathing picked up.

“Don’t listen to him son! Whatever the staff might have shown you is not true!” Garmadon yelled back, gathering destructive energy in his lower hands and blasting it at Wu too and he grunts, skidding back a bit.

“Give the Weapon to me!”

“No, to me!”

Lloyd pressed his hands over his ears, confused and in shock. What should he do? Should he betray his father and give the Weapon to Wu? Or should he believe his father and give him the Weapon? What was best for Ninjago?  _ Who  _ was best for Ninjago? He didn’t believe for one second that Wu was the good one here. But if that vision was right, neither was his father. He thought back to the Garmatron, thought of him using Dark Matter… He swallowed thickly. They both pledge peace but what is true peace? Does such a thing even exist? And really, if that vision… If it was true… Then… Then… Was he the evil one? Was all his hopes and efforts… For naught? He watched them battle, watched Morro glare him down as he held his broken arm, Wu before him. He has to make a decision! He looked at the Golden Weapon, at his reflection there.

Maybe he could do it by himself? End this war? He could use the weapon… At least then he’d be sure that Ninjago wouldn’t fall to ruin. But how would he do it? What would he say? How could he end this? Does he even have the mindset to even use it? The Weapon demands a strong mind to use it and right now, his mind was all over the place as he questioned everything.

“Lloyd!” He looked to his father once he called to him, his glowing gold eyes filling with tears of frustration, of just too much. “This is what destiny wants of you. It demands that you be the one to choose how this war ends. I will not force you to hand the weapon over to me but the Weapon can be dangerous to those without a strong mind.” Garmadon told him, a stalemate drawn between he and Wu as they looked up to him.

“Before this war, my kingdom and even myself, you are what matters most to me… Be strong and… Be careful.” He whispered at the end, red eyes filled with nothing but concern for his son.

“He’d clearly say anything to make you believe him.” Morro huffed and Lloyd looked to him with a frown. “Don’t you get it? He’s an Oni. Those monsters only think of hatred, revenge and deception, nothing more. You can’t trust them and you sure as hell can’t trust him. If you’re waiting for a sign of what to do, clearly you’ve already had it. Now either choose or use it yourself so we can be done with this!” He snapped and Lloyd frowned deeper.

“Embrace your destiny, Lloyd.” Wu nods at him and he looked at them all.

Destiny, huh? It’s always been about destiny. Every bit of this war has been stained by the word. Something is always destined to happen and always through hardship and sacrifice… He was starting to hate that word as much as his father does. Destiny… Listen to his heart… He lifted his head, gold eyes adamant. He’s decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will he choose? 🤔
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Garmadon tensed, seeing the resolved look on his son’s face. He’s decided. He steeled himself. His son was a good boy, becoming a great man. He knows whatever he chooses to do will have the good of Ninjago in consideration.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to make up my mind.” Lloyd began with a small smile. “I wish I had what it took to use the weapon but I don’t. Besides, the choice was obvious the moment I had that vision.” He continued, looking to Wu and Morro, the latter smirking.

“I’m glad you have realised which side is the right side.” Wu says as he shot Garmadon a triumphant look while walking towards Lloyd, even more pleased once he sneered

He then reached his hand for the Mega Weapon expectantly.

“I never said I chose you, old man.” Lloyd huffed and they all looked at him shocked.

“Are you stupid?! Hes-’s-”

“I know my dad better than you two!” Lloyd yelled, cutting Morro off. “He’d never treat me or anyone else in Ninjago like that! What’s in his blood doesn’t defy who he is! More than anyone in this realm, I can trust him with the Mega Weapon.” He announced then lowered himself in front of his father and presented him with the Mega Weapon, using the much stronger golden barrier to keep Wu and Morro away.

“... Son…” Garmadon whispered, looking down at his boy, at his golden eyes and Lloyd grinned.

“Gold isn’t really my style anyway.” He says as he pushed the staff into his hands and Garmadon took it, grunting once its power coursed through him, the golden hue Lloyd had vanished as he did and so did his barrier.

“No!” Wu yelled, rushing at him but Garmadon held up the Mega Weapon.

“Hear me Mega Weapon!” He began and Lloyd transformed, wrapping his green body around his father in protection, roaring at them in warning. “I wish for a means to end this war that has plagued these lands for thousands upon thousands of years, once and for all!” He yelled, surprising both Wu and Morro, neither of them expecting something like that to leave his mouth.

They expected him to wish for a means to win the war or to conquer Ninjago, not… Save… It…

The Mega Weapon glowed then, sucking in his dark energies to fulfill his request and Garmadon stumbled under the sudden drainage of his powers, the Weapon taking more still. Lloyd could see his father struggle under the demands of the weapon and turned his head to him, pressing his forehead against his father’s as he gathered his green energy, offering his strength as well. The Weapon took from them both, the three mix of their powers warping around the head of the Weapon before it sucked it in. There was a moment of nothingness that had both fathers and sons worried that nothing had happened- but then the Weapon began radiating golden, semi transparent tendrils of light that reached for them, curling around their heads.

All at once, they all began seeing glimpses of the past, of events that they hadn’t known happened, of their father. The way to end the war… It wasn’t a physical thing. No, it was knowledge.

> _ Ninjago was made with bright, golden power, but was a realm of darkness, much like the land of the Oni… He hated it. Standing on the only island in this little realm he made for himself, the Dark Island, later named Penumbra he vowed he would have true peace here. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ The Overlord manifested in the Darkness, had come to face him, to defeat him. He had come to start yet another war when he had just escaped one. He refused to fight. He had fought for long enough. And for what? Nothing but more war. He kept out of the Overlord’s radar, creating golems of metal to fight him instead. The Overlord took the idea and made it his own. The Stone Army was made and his machines destroyed. That was fine. They served their purpose. He now had the Golden Weapons and he could finally make his kingdom of light, the Kingdom of Fulgor. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ He couldn’t escape the Overlord for long. As a means to distract him as he made his own plans, he used the Golden Weapon to destroy. He had used their power to scorch Penumbra, turning its lush forests and vast plains to dark wastelands and poisoned their skies to limit their resources. The Overlord brought the fight to him, he brought a vaster army, filled with native Umbrians and Serpentine who had fled Fulgor after ill treatment, the attack against the land they needed to survive filling them with anger and bitter hatred. They were content to not to participate in this war, content to keep their distance until his first and only attack on their home. The Overlord was even more confident at that time, expecting to defeat him once and for all. But that wasn’t the case. In this land of light, humans came to be and he had gifted a select few with the power to fight. He created Elemental Masters for him to face. They could not destroy the Stone Army. But they could push them and the Overlord back. It was not true peace but it would do for now. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ They kept the Overlord and his army at bay, despite the Dark Lord’s ever growing rage at the lack of conflict from him directly, despite how many were lost in battle. Humans were fruitful beings and their population quickly grew, despite the constant loss in battle. They were fragile but determined and acknowledged him as the one to create all that they see, as their king. Still, he pondered on a means of bringing eternal peace to this realm of his, pondered how to escape war once and for all. And so, he left Ninjago on a journey. _
> 
> _ _______ _
> 
> _ The people of Cloud Kingdom were hesitant at first. What he offered them was something powerful, something quite literally life changing. But the people there only existed, longing for greater purpose, so they had accepted his offer. They took quill, ink and scroll and began writing the lives of those living in Ninjago. Their job was simple. Weave the fabric of faith however they pleased but they had to use the materials given to them. They began planning the Legend of the Green Knight, the one who would defeat the Dark Lord and usher in an era of true peace. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ With this set, he felt comfortable enough with his plans to settle down, to have two sons: Garmadon, the eldest and Wu, the youngest. Wu clearly had all his genes down to the T and he had no doubt he would also inherit his golden power. Not as potent as the Green Knight will have but powerful nonetheless. They got into trouble, of course they did, but they were his sons and he loved them. They would become great rulers of this land keeping the peace that will soon find them. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _Wu was upset. Garmadon had started to withdraw from him, from them. He agreed to speak to him, worried about his eldest son too. But then… Opening that door, feeling the strong presence, the destructive energy of an Oni… A destructive, greedy, selfish_ ** _monster_** _…_ _He left. From that moment on he told himself Garmadon was no longer his son, and Wu that he no longer had a brother._
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ He hadn’t sent him away right away. No, he watched him, observed as slowly but surely he changed, become a monster. He should have banished him the moment he had discovered the truth he had been hiding all these years, but he hadn’t. Couldn’t. Not until he created the Realm Crystal and connected all the realms to it. The day he had completed that task, Garmadon showed his true colours. He refused to leave on his own- and had destroyed the throne room and the Realm Crystal to make sure he wasn’t sent away. He escaped. _
> 
> _ ______ _
> 
> _ The Oni had joined forces with their enemies and their combined forces had all but decimated his army. He had watched from afar as that monster murdered the people of this land of light… And he withdrew. He wasn’t made to have even this. Ninjago would never be a home for him. All he ever wanted was a realm, a place without war, without sides, where he could be at peace… But he wouldn’t find that here. The Cloud Kingdom Residents were in a panic. Garmadon becoming a monster, crossing sides like he knew he would, had completely thrown off the path of peace that they had made. His son would be the Green Ninja, that was set and could not be changed easily. But if he was born in darkness… He had only told them to ensure the path to peace and punishment for those who defiled the realm with their evil, even if they had to take a longer route else they would find themselves without purpose again. _
> 
> _ He left the realm and the Kingdom to Wu later on as he departed to the one place he was sure he could be without war: The Departed Realm. _
> 
> _ ______ _
> 
> _ Lloyd’s path in life was altered. Instead of being raised by his father has he should, he would be born in the Dark Castle and the Overlord would immediately recognize that he would be the Green Knight, leaving Garmadon with no choice but to send Lloyd away for safety where he would be found and raised by Wu since he would have draconic genes  _ **_he_ ** _ would approve of. He would then destroy both the Overlord and Garmadon, his own father as their divine punishment. Except, that hadn’t happened. No-one was able to write the Overlord’s destiny as his power was equal to that of the First Spinjitzu Master himself. They could only assume his moves and they were usually right. This time, they were critically wrong. The Overlord did not demand Lloyd’s death. No, he had done the same as the First Spinjitzu Master and had left his powers to another and left the realm for the Departed Realm to settle his score personally. The moment Garmadon had received his dark power was the moment their ink wouldn’t register on his scroll. _
> 
> _ _______ _
> 
> _ The situation was getting more and more out of hand. They needed to deliver their part of the bargain or else they would lose their purpose. There was only one thing left to do to keep this power they so coveted: kill Lloyd and pass on the title of Green Knight to Morro, Wu’s own son. Except, not even that went as planned. They had instilled wanderlust into the young mind of Lloyd, urged him to Fulgor and instilled hatred, anger and retribution in their minds. They prevented the Knights from interfering as they did. But then, An unexpected turn: Garmadon arrived. He wasn’t supposed to come just yet! He was supposed to search the castle for his son and by the time he was finished, Lloyd would have been taken care of! But no, Garmadon’s paternal instinct and his son’s call had brought him to him in the nick of time. Several scrolls turned black that day. _
> 
> _ ________ _
> 
> _ They were in a situation. Now Lloyd was even more firmly on Garmadon’s side. It didn’t matter that he was now fighting the good fight for the sake of his son’s future.  _ **_He_ ** _ wanted Garmadon gone and wanted Ninjago to be at peace under Wu’s rule but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. Wu grew up believing that every entity in Penumbra was evil and out to take over or destroy Ninjago. He wouldn’t stop until Penumbra and all its innocents were no more. The tides of the good and the bad had shifted on the day the Overlord left the realm and there was no changing that this far ahead. They only had one shot left. Lloyd was growing independent of their writings somehow and they had to get this right or all would have been for naught. They tampered with the Mega Weapon, planted a vision of what Wu thought Ninjago would be like if Garmadon got his hands on the Mega Weapon in the Weapon while allowing him to unlock the true potential they had planned for his powers all along. Wu would convince him further that he was on the wrong side then he would hand the weapon over to Wu and all of Penumbra along with Garmadon would be erased, leaving only Fulgor in the realm and an era of peace. But then as Lloyd’s scribe grasped for all the control he could over Lloyd, another scribe walked by and spilled ink all over his scroll, giving Lloyd the freedom he needed to make the true right choice. That scribe had done it intentionally, had been messing around with other scrolls, had prevented Skylor from leading the rest of Wu’s army into the Dark Castle by letting her powers temporarily deactivate, revealing her as a spy and allowing her capture. Nobu knew right and wrong. What they have been doing, just for power was wrong and he refused to stand for it any longer. And now, now they all know the truth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm not feeling too well is all. I got tired of the "Garmadon being evil" trope and decided this was better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

The gold fog cleared, bringing them back to the present and there was nothing but silence amidst them for the longest while, all of them processing what was revealed to them. Then, Garmadon sneered, eyes blazing with rage at the pure injustice served towards his son before he was even born! They planned to take Lloyd away from him for good, just for the sake of the cursed power that  **_he_ ** had given them! Destiny was a hoax! A fable written by those who should never have such power! He wasn’t surprised by the truth behind his father’s intentions, no. He figured that out the day he left Fulgor, but to-

Lloyd crooned, bumping his forehead against his father’s again and he looked up at his son, at his red and blinded eye. Garmadon breathed out slowly. They failed. He was here with him and he should focus on that.

“I have one more wish to make, but I’ll need your help, son.” Garmadon spoke quietly, stroking his son’s muzzle.

“... What do you intend to wish for?” Wu spoke up and was met by two sets of glares, Lloyd growling low at them, poised and ready to attack at any moment.

“What? Still expect me to enslave Ninjago? To kill and destroy like the monster you expect me to be?” Garmadon asked, his tone light but cold. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m done living up to your expectations.” He sneered then grasped the Mega Weapon once more, Lloyd’s green energy arcing along his large dragonic body.

“Hear me once more Mega Weapon!” Garmadon began and both Wu and Morro felt the strong urge to stop him…

But who’s to say this isn’t the Cloud Kingdom interfering once more?

“I wish for a new bond to destiny be made! To be taken from those of the Cloud Kingdom and to be reforged with the people of Ninjago themselves, so that their destinies can truly be their own!” He yelled at the Mega Weapon glowed as it drew on both of their energies again, glowing brighter and brighter and brighter still.

> The Cloud Kingdom was in chaos as their inks no longer registered to any scroll, making them unable to alter or narrate any life. They've failed to write the future of Ninjago in the First Spinjitzu Master's liking and now, they've lost the power they so coveted. Nobu walked out of the main Scribing Hall, looking down at the cloud and mist below. The line between good and evil is neither clear nor straight and is liable to change at any time. He thinks, the First Spinjitzu Master had good intentions, at first at least, but that didn't make his actions right. He was in a state of denial, denial in his blood that also carried the genetics of Oni, and denial of the fact that he played a key part in worsening the war. He also believed that he could outrun it but you can only run away from your problems for so long before they corner you. Well. Nobu was sure the First Spinjitzu Master has realised this by now.

____

Garmadon grunted as more of his power was zapped for the wish, Lloyd helping support him with his snout, a worried sound escaping him.

"I'm fine son. There's still so much to be done." He reassured his son.

Lloyd gave a protesting chatter they all understood.

"... Lloyd is… Right." Wu spoke again, choosing his words more carefully, still trying to process that…

Garmadon… His brother… That he was… The good one.

"You should rest. We have… Much to discuss… Brother…" Wu spoke quietly and Garmadon gave him a side glance before turning to face him.

“Now you know the truth of father’s nature.” He began, position and expression guarded. “Once I took the crown of Penumbra, I promised my people and my son that I would do everything in my power to end this war once and for all. The question now is; after everything you’ve learned of and witnessed today, will you agree to a truce… Or will you continue in father’s footsteps.” Garmadon questioned as Lloyd watched them carefully as well, his eyes narrowed from his place just above his father, the tip of his tail curled protectively before him.

Wu looked him over, not blind to the fact that Garmadon wasn’t trusting of him… As expected.

“... A truce would be best for the sake of both of our kingdoms.” Wu told him and Garmadon nods.

“Very well. I will be in contact about an official declaration and signing. For now, I will rally my troops and return to my Kingdom to recover it.” Garmadon told him, folding his lower arms behind his back.

“And the Mega Weapon?” Morro asked, expression cool but he clearly didn’t trust Garmadon still.

“It remains with me.” Garmadon says with narrowed eyes. “Penumbra has much healing to do and the Mega Weapon will play a vital role in that.” He pointed out, tightening his hold on the Mega Weapon.

Lloyd gave him a variety of low chitters and growls that roughly translated:  _ ‘The Ice Knight has frozen our forces as well as theirs with permafreeze. We’ll need to break the ice and reverse the effect of the Dark Matter I used.’ _

Garmadon only nodded.

“Very well then.” He says, remaining unphased once Lloyd picked him up by the back of his cape and set him on his back.

With that, Lloyd beat his wings, taking to the air and Garmadon surveyed the damage. Despite the intense desert heat, the ice was nowhere near melting. He could make out a scrap pile for his Nindroids. The plasma blade they so coveted must have been their demise. Nevertheless, they can be repaired. Lloyd landed amidst the frozen chaos before he lowered himself so his father could get off. He took his humane form once more, watching as his father tapped the base of the staff against the ice underfoot and his destructive energy spread in a wave, cracking then shattering the ice as it traveled. Lloyd approached the corrupted Elementals as they immediately continued going after the rest, stepping between them.

“You-” Lloyd only used his green energy to purify them, surprising them.

“He’s the enemy-”

“No.” Neuro says, stopping Griffin from attacking as Lloyd moved on to free the stone soldiers from the grabbing vines, the strength of his energy orb too much for them to keep their hold. “The war is over… And by the looks of things… We were the enemy all along.” He whispered, watching as the Stone Soldiers ignored them in favor of picking up the pieces of their fallen comrades.

“The Mega Weapon! He has it!” Nya yelled then rushed towards Garmadon before the others could stop her.

Garmadon saw her coming as he supervised, blocking her water attack with the Mega Weapon and switching it over to his left side so his hands were free to deflect and block her attacks.

“Lloyd, find the Generals and have them supervise loading the Nindroids onto the Garmatron.” Garmadon told his son as he helped the Stone Soldiers and he nodded, heading off to do so while Nya only grew more angry with how easily she was being ignored while quite literally attacking the Dark Emperor.

“Stop already!” Griffin snapped at her swooping in and depositing her with the others.

“But-”

“Open your eyes Nya!” Tox snapped at her and Nya’s mouth clicked shut. “The war is over. We lost and if you had been listening, you would have realised it was for the best that we did!” She yelled and Nya frowned, not seeing the sense in that at all.

“The war is over Nya. Shouldn’t you be looking for your brother?” Neuro asked and Nya’s eyes widened.

“Kai!” She yelled as she took off, her heart pounding with a sudden burst of fear and trepidation.

Please be ok…

“Considering that we still exist, the Emperor has won.” Kozu says as Lloyd approached, picking up Cryptor’s arm, the Ice Knight lying motionlessly nearby.

“Yes. The Nindroids have been dismantled and Emperor Garmadon’s orders are for you two to supervise the parts being loaded to the Garmatron.” Lloyd says, gesturing to the Stone Army making their way towards them. “I’ll go look for Ultra Violet.” He says and both Generals nodded, Kozu shouting instructions in his ancient language.

He walked by the Fire Knight from where he laid barely alive somehow, towards the Lightning Ninja and Ultra Violet who were also somehow alive still. The Lightning Knight had clearly lost a ridiculous amount of blood after all. They were determined to live, He’d give them that. He walked over to an out cold Ultra Violet and heaved her up, throwing her over his shoulder, her long ponytail brushing the ground.

“So… We lost…” He glanced over at the Lightning Knight as he spoke, voice well below a whisper.

“You have.” Lloyd agreed. “But death won’t find any of you today. Thank your Ice friend for that.” He says then turned away as Wu’s forces turned from attack to recovery and first aid as well.

“Emperor.” Kozu addressed with a bow once Garmadon walked behind the Stone Soldiers as they collected the last of the Nindroids. “We may have a truce now but I have no doubt they will attempt to take the Golden Weapon still, despite the revelations they might have had.” He says as Lloyd climbed into the Garmatron, setting Ultra Violet down and taking control of the vehicle, turning it back to the direction of Penumbra.

“I know that well myself.” Garmadon says as he folded three of his four arms behind his back, the fourth holding the Weapon. “Trust is something that comes with time, despite the truth behind my father’s actions being realised. We may have a fragile peace right now but I have to be preventative. Once we are on Penumbrian territory, I will make my last wish for the day on the Mega Weapon to ensure our safety as the kingdom recovers from millenias of war.” He says as they all began the walk back to their territory.

“They have Shade.” Lloyd reminded.

“Yes, I’m aware. As do we have their Master of Amber. We will arrange an exchange date and have him return home as soon as possible. Simply taking him will not bode well and might be the perfect excuse to launch a second attack. While I have no doubt my brother will struggle with the truth presented to him still, he will not be pleased nor comfortable with the Mega Weapon being in my possession.” Garmadon hummed.

“But he’ll have to suck it up.” Lloyd declared and a wry smirk tugged at Garmadon’s lips.

“Indeed he will.”

_________

“Emperor!” Griffin yelled as he came to a stop before Wu who was supporting his son.

“What is it? What has happened?” Wu asked, fearing a fight with Garmadon if he decided to go against what they had agreed on.

“The Knights are in bad shape. We need medical help quick or else we’ll lose Kai, Cole and Jay. Zane’s core is done for so until we can find him a replacement, he's being considered a casualty of the final battle.” Griffin told him and Wu frowned.

“Then we haven’t a moment to lose.” Wu says as he kept going down the hill. “Head back to the castle and have the doctors ready for us. I’ll have to freeze them again, until we can get them back.” He says and Griffin nodded then bowed before taking off as fast as he could go, leaving nothing but dust behind.

“Go on. I’m fine. It’s just a broken arm.” Morro says as he pulled away from his father, holding onto his elbow to keep the weight of his lower arm off the break in his upper arm.

Wu nods at him before shifting and flying off mid run to do his part for his faithful knights. One by one he encased them in golden ice and gathered them up as Bolobo made makeshift gurneys with strong plants to be pulled and carried by the horses. He released them one by one and the Elemental Masters placed them on and securing them there one by one, Zane being set down last, his damage minimal but his core without so much as a spark. Wu only prays they could fashion another. With Morro also brought to the others, his hand also frozen and given a makeshift sling, they began their march of defeat home. They may have lost but the damage was substantially lighter than he had expected and he was grateful for that. For now, his Knights’ lives are hanging in the balance and he needed to- He froze as the horses started to act up, whinnying as a low rumble echoed through the land, shaking the very foundation of the land.

Fear filled Wu, terrified for a moment that Garmadon planned on submerging them all- but that was not it at all. He watched as not very far away, a huge divide began splitting the land in two, seawater rushing in to fill the void as the gap grew and grew, until he could no longer see the other half of the land their father made, until an entire sea was between the lands and the rumbling finally stopped. Wu frowned as he looked out at the view of the sea… from this not too far distance… Before urging his company onwards. Perhaps… Some distance is a good thing… For both Kingdoms...

______

Gamadon’s feet gave way as the last of his strength was sapped, even with Lloyd’s endless energy to assist, the Mega Weapon falling out of his hand as he did.

“Dad!” Lloyd gasped, helping to keep him on his feet, the darkness of him steaming away, leaving behind an older, two armed man with a head full of gray hair, pale yellow Ninjagan skin on display now.

“I’m fine, son. I’ve just… Exerted all the energy I had left…” Garmadon reassured, a little winded.

“You should remain in the Garmatron for now then.” Lloyd says with a tone of worry, picking up the Mega Weapon no-one else dare touch else they suffer instantaneous death, and supporting his father. “We’ll return home and you will recover your energy.” He told him as he urged him towards the ladder, knowing his father didn’t take kindly to that word.

But this time, things were different.

“Rest… Sounds good.” Garmadon admits, and Lloyd smiled ruefully as he urged his father to sit, handing him the weapon before taking over leading the army back.

They’ve finally achieved what they had been aiming for after all this time… Here’s to hoping this peace lasts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the results of the war didn't fall flat. I just went with the flow at the time and came up with this. But still, thank you for reading! One chapter left! (It's more like an Epilogue but eh)


	18. Chapter 18

“So they’re coming here?” Lloyd asked as he adjusted his father’s cape for him in his room.

“Yes.” Garmadon nodded. “The people of Fulgor are still at unease knowing that I have the most powerful weapon in all of Ninjago. We decided it was best for me to stay here and they come to us with Shade instead.” He told his son as Lloyd reached for his crown he chose to wear instead of his helmet, not wanting to appear hostile and rile them up.

“The Knights will be coming as well.” Garmadon added to let his son know, bowing so he could place the sparkling and pointy obsidian crown holding amethyst and onyx gems as decor along its base.

“Is that so…” Lloyd hummed as he looked up at his father once he stood straight again, nodding once his crown was positioned properly. “Nice to know they’ve recovered…” He says as he turned to the mirror, looking himself over, his own crown in position.

“All but one.” Garmadon corrected with a knowing look on his face. “I’ve heard you’ve been conversing with the Nindroids more often…” He began.

“Why wouldn’t I? They are apart of the population of our people after all.” Lloyd huffed and Garmadon chuckled.

“Whatever you say, son.” Garmadon says lightly and Lloyd's eyes sparked with mirth.

Garmadon reached for Lloyd's eye patch but Lloyd stopped him.

"I'll go without it for today." He says, smiling at his father.

Garmadon gave him a fond smile then a hug. It was a slow process but the pains of war were healing, leaving them both with a lot more to smile about. Lloyd glanced out the window from over his shoulder, at the naturally dark colours of the plants and wild grass that covered lands that were barren just a few short months ago, at the new life that was already appearing in their rejuvenated lands. He might have made the wish with his father's training, but it was the desire of all who resided here.

________

It was too dangerous to take a ship across the Endless Sea. Not with Starteeth and Leviathans and all manner of creatures lurking in the waters. Instead, they had to be carried by the Emperor and Prince himself as they had not yet reached the age where flying crafts were readily available. Besides, that was one of the key components of their truce they have been discussing back and forth via letters carried by birds as Ninjago was somewhat behind on technology. They were all going. All 4 knights. Kai, Cole, Jay and… Nya. Kai tightened his fist, thinking back to Zane at the sacrifice he made for almost naught. Wu was the wrong one somehow and while he wasn't evil, the source of this very war fell back on his family problems.

Kai sighed as he looked over at the Endless Sea far below. He was just frustrated and angry and grieving still. His Zane… The best he could do was to bring him back to his father's home far in the Birch Forests. He was still intact, the minor malfunctions he would have had been fixed by Nya herself as Jay supervised. His left hand was repaired but he had deep scars and damage that couldn't be repaired. His hand could grasp Cole's still but not all the way. His movement with it was strained and making a fist was a colossal struggle. He's adjusting to be more dominant with his right instead. Cole's ribs and lungs had finally reached somewhere in the healing process, as almost all of his ribs were broken pretty badly and punctured his lungs like pincushions. He had a whale of a concussion for the longest while, repetitive memory loss and a few forehead scars his bangs easily hid. While his memory is a little spotty still on little things, it's unknown if he would show signs of permanent brain damage as they had no means of checking the damage inside his skull. He was to be kept an eye on, just in case.

And Kai himself? He had a pretty nasty looking scar on his stomach and less major ones all over his body. He'll have to watch what he eats for a while to allow his digestive tract to recover from being stabbed open but that was about it. One thing's certain though. He hated snakes and Nindroids that weren't his boyfriend. They could develop the technology to replace his core one day but that could take anywhere between months to whole years, and even then they were sure it wouldn't be anywhere close to the core he had which could spell critical malfunctions. He was still keeping his breath held as he would willingly wait as long as it took to make a solid one, as long as he could have his Snowflake back. Their injuries aside, it was quiet the shock to wake up and hear that Garmadon not only won, but he was successful with ending the war and bring forward peace, that the First Spinjitzu Master whose name was spoken in the uttermost reverence, had weighed the war on the Green Knight, wanted him to destroy his own father, Garmadon as punishment for Garmadon just existing. It was a difficult pill to swallow, that Garmadon wasn't the evil monster Emperor Wu himself had called him… And Emperor Wu, he was in the wrong to think that destroying, erasing an entire country filled with diverse citizens would solve their problems… It was… Instead, it was easier for the people to believe that Wu had been the one to convince Garmadon to do the right thing. It doesn't matter how much Emperor Wu himself corrected them, willing to admit he was the one in the wrong but they couldn't process that at all.

The Emperor accepted it will take time and reminders for them to eventually grow to accept the truth. Kai didn't care too much about it though. His mind was in much, much darker places. He once said that if the war ended, he would stay at the castle as to protect and defend was in his blood. It still was… But if he could get Zane back… He'd take a well deserved year or two off, just to put his love for him before anything else, to make it his true priority. While he still did owe his life to Emperor Wu… Zane… He comes first. He would love to have stayed back, to keep himself holed up in the Birch Forest and to watch over him as he slept, he liked to think. He could have, Emperor made it clear to them all that they didn’t have to come with he and Morro.

But he had to. He… He had to talk to Prince Lloyd. For his and Zane’s peace of mind… It didn’t matter that the Cloud Kingdom had made them stand back. He had thought it over, had relived it in his mind countless of times to see if he would have done the same thing now that there wasn’t some higher influence nudging them… And for the longest time, his answer had been yes he would have stayed back and let them do that to the kid, only interfering when Zane would no doubt rush in to stop it. He knew he was wrong, new he had to change his way of thinking, would have to unharden his heart from the war else he couldn’t face the kid with some half assed apology.

The kid was no older than 8 and they, the supposed heroes stood back and watched as he was stoned, tied to a pole and almost burnt to death and for the longest time, his kind was finding ways to justify that. It didn't matter that he was the enemy's kid. He was still a kid for sun's sake. The day he responded to that day with raw revulsion and a strong never was the day he was sure he was finally on the right path, that he could stand before the kid and mean every word he would say. He glanced ahead as the dark looking island landscape of Penumbra came into view from the metallic basket shaped structure Emperor Wu carried in his paws, Morro flying nearby with their horses and their prisoner of war, Shade who was perfectly fine riding with the horses than with the rest of them.

And if he won't believe him… He wouldn't blame him. He glanced at Nya once she squeezed his shoulder and offered her a small, mostly empty smile before glancing down at the sea. He knew she was worried for him but… Things… Won't ever be ok without Zane...

Jay watched them both from over his shoulder before glancing up at Cole next to him, the wind blowing his bangs away and revealing the scars he had on his forehead. He was the luckier one, to have Cole still. He was touch and go a couple of times, as his respiratory situation was critical but he's recovered enough where he could come along with them as long as he didn't over exert himself. Jay was making absolute sure that he wouldn't work himself up. Internal wounds are harder to heal and can easily be reopened. The moment he so much as sees Cole's breathing change, he'll demand that he rests. It was scary waking up in the medical wing of the castle just in time to watch him go into respiratory distress, to have so many doctors on him at once. They had to borrow his lightning to jolt him back a few times. He… Jay swallowed as he closed his eyes. That was scarier than the war itself.

He blinked once Cole's hand slid along his bandaged left, taking it in his carefully, revealing it to be shaking. It does that now. Some of his nerves ended up pretty messed up so it'll always shake whenever he tries to do anything with it. He just wasn't aware he was trying to do something with it. Cole lifted it to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it that had Jay's heart melting. He smiled softly and leaned into his side though carefully as he was still bandaged up under his half armor. Maybe it was a good time to take a break for a year or two. As elemental masters, they would always be needed but… A little time away wouldn't hurt…

_____

"Cryptor." Lloyd says as he walked into the Nindroid General's quarters, watching as he sharpened the blade in his new black titanium arm.

"It's ready." Cryptor spoke without prompting, sparks flying as he continued to sharpen his black and red titanium blade, pulling it away to look it over. "Even for us, that was a difficult thing to make. Your powers aren't exactly easy to contain and especially not in something so small." He hummed as he moved on to buff and polish it.

"What? Was it too hard for you guys? I thought Nindroids are always at the peak for technological advancements." Lloyd says lightly, walking towards the gun metal gray box placed on a table next to Cryptor's wall of swords, opening it to look inside 

"There's a difference between hard and complicated." Cryptor gruffed as he glanced over at him, watching as he took the device that was the size of his palm out. "... Why would you have us create this? After all that has happened?" He asked him after a moment as Lloyd inspected it.

"Because there's nothing to gain from misery, even if it's your enemy's misery." Lloyd told him as he gathered his green energy. "... And he was the only one to feel remorse." He added with a whisper before the room lit up green.

_______

"Dial it back a bit. This is supposed to be a meeting of peace." Jay murmured once Cole unconsciously tensed next to him as they rode into the courtyard of the castle, two of Garmadon's 4 generals waiting on them.

"Right." Cole murmured with a slow sigh. "It's just reflex. I'll be fine." He reassured as he forced himself to relax in the presence of Pythor and Ultra Violet, the she- general bearing new electrical scars across her right cheek and along her exposed arms she boasted proudly.

"Welcome to the Dark Castle and welcome home, Shade. We're glad you and your party could make it, Emperor Wu." Pythor says almost condescendingly. "They will take your horses to the stables to rest and refresh themselves." headed once they came to a stop before them, the Serpentine and Umbrian behind them walking forward to take their horses as they climbed off their mounts.

"The Emperor awaits." Ultra Violet hummed as she turned away. "Follow us." She added as Pythor turned around to slither next to her.

The group of Fulgoric people shared a look before following after them, Nya and Kai walking before Wu and Morro while Cole and Jay took rear guard duty, Shade walking silently before them and behind the Emperor and his son. Shade was just glad to be home after a little over three months. While he was brought out of his prison cell after a few days of being there, he was just upgraded to a fancier one. His room was lavish, yes but he wasn't allowed to leave it by himself, not that he wanted to. He'd rather wither away inside than deal with the Fulgoric guards that thought it was funny to joke about slipping something into his food to get rid of him, or the ones who liked to remind him that while the war had ended, he was still prisoner and if he so much as looked at anyone any sort of way, he would be dealt with. He would have gladly escaped on his own if he could but he still had to wear vengestone cuffs he wasn't allowed to even think of removing or else he would immediately be dealt with. If he hadn't had family to come home to, he would have told them to just do it already and spare him looking at their ugly mugs.

At least he really was home now and home was even farther away from Fulgor…

_____

Skylor had to say… Her stay wasn't the worst but it wasn't exactly pleasant. She was brought out from her cell after a day or so when the war allegedly ended and she was given a room to stay in until Emperor Wu came to collect her. She was suspicious still but she couldn't do much as she had a wristband on that was impossible to damage or take off. It had Vengestone inside, she was sure as she couldn't use her powers with it on. It also had the ability to read her body's hunger and water levels it seems as whenever she felt peckish or thirsty, a Stone Warrior would bring her food or water. She was allowed to leave to get fresh air and stretch her legs but always with a guard. The looks she received were harsh and distrusting from the castle attendants but they hadn't said a bad word towards her. They were more favorable of shunning it seems. She was given puzzle books as a means of entertainment but she was still bored out of her mind for months. She was just glad to finally be going home now. She was standing in the dark themed throne room, being guarded by a Nindroid and an Umbrian soldier while Emperor Garmadon and his son sat on their thrones next to each other, the room holding guards of all four species, the other two Generals standing closest to the Dark Emperor and Prince. There was a woman and man with graying hair and a young girl to the far right as well, looking too anxious to be castle attendants as well. She figured he would sit all boastful and proud with the Mega Weapon he no doubt had. But it was nowhere in sight. He must be too paranoid to have it out in the open… As he should be.

All eyes turned to the large obsidian doors as they opened, Ultra Violet and Pythor stepping aside so Emperor Wu and his party could make their way in. Jay, Cole and Kai's eyes immediately zoned in on Lloyd, seeing that he wasn't wearing an eyepatch and seeing that his eye was clearly blinded. A fresh wave of guilt washed over them as they came to a stop before the two.

"Wu. I’m glad you’ve made it safely.” Garmadon spoke up and Wu only nods.

“The weather faired well for travel this day.” Wu responded in kind.

“Excellent. Then let us begin, starting with the exchange of prisoners.” Garmadon spoke up and their eyes locked onto Skylor, seeing that she was well and unharmed.

“Very well.” Wu says then glanced over at Cole who walked forward to Shade with a key, the Nindroid next to Skylor opening his palm and the wristband immediately unlocked, floating over into his hand.

Skylor rubbed her wrist as Shade did. He didn’t wait a moment longer, walking away from the group quickly towards the Umbrian woman holding her arms out to him.

“Shade!” She said tearfully as she hugged him tight, everyone else joining her.

“Welcome home son.” The older man whispered and Shade gave a happy huff.

“Good to be home dad.” He grinned at him before sweeping up the young girl in his arms, letting her bury her face into his shoulder as they were escorted safely out, Skylor frowning as she walked over to the Knights, taking his place.

“Welcome back, Sky.” Nya told her quietly and she gave her a small smile.

“Now.” Garmadon says as he stood, Lloyd standing too, ignoring the intense look Morro was giving him. “Shall we finalize and officialize the pact of peace in a more private setting?” He queries as he walked down from his throne.

“Indeed.”

____

Wu had tried his best to have at least half the Mega Weapon’s power in Fulgor by reforging it but Garmadon stood firm that all of the Weapon would stay with him. Wu had no choice but to leave it be else he risk starting another war when he was at a critical disadvantage. Garmadon didn't need much of Fulgor. Just so as they don’t cross into their territory, which included sea space and airspace which was a full half of the realm without permission nor pick a fight and they would do the same. They didn’t need trade, as Penumbra was an island continent rich with all the resources that they could ever need. It was agreed however, that if there should be a need, they could discuss so further at an agreed point in time. It was all rather quick as they had been discussing months before. He agreed to allow Wu to draft the document to feel as if he had some control over the situation but he was thorough in his reading and examination in both copies of the document to make sure that it was all in order. They both signed both, their sons acting as first witnesses and Kozu and Kai acting as second witnesses.

“May I have a moment with you…” Wu spoke up once they had their own copies in hand. “In private?” He asked, meeting Garmadon’s red eyes.

“Certainly.” Garmadon spoke, handing the Declaration of Peace over to Kozu, allowing him to escort everyone else out, closing the door behind him.

“Brother-”

“So  _ now  _ I earn the right to be called such.” Garmadon cut Wu off, his tone clipped and flat.

Wu sighed, expecting this.

“And you have right to be angry.” Wu says and Garmadon huffed.

“I’m not angry at all, Wu. My time of anger and betrayal has already ran its course. If anything, I’m glad to no longer be apart of what the First Spinjitzu Master called family.” He says, crossing his arms.

“You can’t possibly think that-”

“But I do.” Garmadon interrupted.

“Father was misguided in some ways, yes but you are still-”

“I have never been apart of that family, not since the moment father decided I’d become nothing but a monster.” Garmadon countered, remaining cool as signs of frustration began blooming in Wu’s expression. “He said it himself. I am no longer his son and you yourself casted me aside just as easily as I am but a monster to you both.” He continued on.

“But you are not a monster, I understand that now. I-”

“No. I’m not. But I was.” Garmadon says with a frown then straightened. “Listen Wu, I know you strive to fix what has happened between us but you must also understand. Not everything that is broken can be fixed.” He told him, his tone taking on a softer edge.

Garmadon rose up from his seat and walked over to one of the nearby windows in the large office space, looking out at the kingdom he called his, a nearby city already being constructed as they finally have the chance to grow as a kingdom.

“I have changed since that day, Wu. For the worse before the better. I have learnt many things over these thousands of years passed. The bond we had as brothers has long been dissolved and I take blame for that.” He says as he watched Lloyd go to greet his Ultra Dragon in the courtyard, his den being constructed as an add on to the castle.

“But bonds can be reforged, brother.” Wu says as he stood. “I was so quick to believe what father had told me, that I hadn’t considered that you could be different than those monsters of tales and the regret will weigh on me each passing day. But let us forge a new bond, a stronger one. I… I do not wish to lose you because of my misgivings.” He pleads and Garmadon turned to look at him.

“You are right, Wu. Bonds can be reforged and we already have forged another. But reforged bonds will never be the same as the original… And this bond we have forged is between Emperors who want the best for our Kingdoms.” Garmadon says, meeting Wu’s golden eyes. “You have a son as I do, a kingdom as I do to look out for. You are not trusted in mine as I am not in yours. It would be best if you dally here no longer. The sun will leave this end of the sky soon.” He spoke quietly, turning back to the window.

Wu… Deflated… He expected this but he had hoped to change his mind. Today, he lost twice.

_____

**_Moments earlier..._ **

“Prince Lloyd.” Kai says after they left the room, the latter turning to leave. “Could I… Talk to you for a second?” He says once he glanced over to look at him.

“Could  _ we _ ?” Cole spoke up and Kai looked back at he and Jay.

They must have the same intentions as they did.

“... Very well. But I have to visit Ultra so I hope you’re fine with walking as you speak.” He says as he turned away, walking ahead on his own, Cyptor and Kozu remaining behind.

“Nya, Prince Morro…” Jay says, turning to them.

“It’s fine. Go.” Nya dismissed with a wave of her hand.

With that, the three Knights followed after then the Dark Prince.

“We were wrong to just leave you there.” Cole blurts first.

“It didn’t matter if you were the son of our enemy. You were a kid and we shouldn’t have even hesitated to help you.” Kai was quick to follow.

“There’s nothing that can justify what we did- and it shouldn't be. We were supposed to be heroes, but we were nothing more than heartless villains.” Jay added, rubbing his left arm guiltily.

“Zane might not be here with us but I know he feels the same. It doesn’t matter that we didn’t directly hurt you. We did nothing and that is just as bad, if not worse. Because of us, you lost your sight and we can never return that… We regret not doing something when we clearly should have...” Kai whispered, hanging his head in guilt, the others following suit.

There was nothing but the sound of their footsteps going down the stairs before Lloyd stopped at the base of them, turning around to look at them. To really look at them.

“... I forgive you.” Lloyd spoke and their heads snapped up in surprise. “I do. All of you.” He continued.

“My father says holding grudges will only tire my hands. I never really understood what he meant before but I do now.” He says, offering them a small smile that lifted a heavy load off of their backs. “Here.” Lloyd says as he tossed something at Kai he caught on reflex.

The Fire night stared down at what was tossed to him with wide eyes, his breath caught. This… This looked just like… Zane’s core...

“It’ll adapt to his energy when you install it. Tell Zane to value his life a little more. I might not be willing to do it again if something happens to that one.” Lloyd hummed as he walked out into the courtyard, waving off his shout of thanks, smiling as he looked up at the Ultra Dragon.

The dragons left a little while after the war to undergo metamorphosis and returned just three days ago like this, officially his. He chuckled as they nuzzled him in greeting, stroking their large snouts as they did. He did feel lighter now that he finally let go of the grudge he held against them. He wondered if his father will feel the same. He did say if you can’t cure an infected limb, to cut it off after all…

____

Lloyd watched with his father atop the castle’s lower walls as Wu and his party left Penumbra for the last time. They both felt lighter from the visit in a good way. His father still had a lot of things to work through but he’d be here to help him through it.

“Hey dad, Penumbra looks amazing from above as the sun sets…” Lloyd says lightly and Garmadon glanced at him, watching as he hopped off the edge of the wall, shifting mid air and turning to his father as he hovered.

He gave a low roar, nudging his head to the side, urging him to join him. Garmadon watched him for a moment. This third form he was given had only dark, destructive memories to them… Perhaps… Perhaps it was time he made new memories with it. With that, Garmadon too hopped off, a dark plume enveloping him, disappearing soon after to reveal the great, black and purple dragon few have seen. Lloyd nuzzled him for a moment, as encouragement before taking the lead, flying further inland, a roar of happiness leaving him as he did. Garmadon echoed it with his own, catching up to his son with ease. An ending like this was well worth the wait.

Wu watched as both dragons disappeared in the distance, the feeling of loss strong in his heart. He turned ahead, towards his home. He would respect his decisions. He glanced to Morro once he nudged him with a wing and smiled at his son’s attempt to cheer him up. He too stretched a wing out, wrapping it around his son’s shoulders as they rode towards the sea. He still had family. In his son and in his Kingdom.

____

“Thanks Morro!” Cole called as Kai rushed ahead, stumbling through the snow for a moment before he ran ahead, towards the thickest tree in the Birch Forest, not caring that his stomach had started to hurt,

He panted as he came to a stop before the tree house, unlocking the door with the core glowing lowly in his hand and hurrying down the stairs, seeing Zane laying there still.

“Slow down Kai! You don’t even know how to install it!” Nya called after him as she hurried down the stairs behind him. “Give it here. Let me.” She says, already pulling a dusty stool and toolbox close.

Kai does, watching anxiously as she opened him up, Jay and Cole joining them a moment after, Cole needing to walk, not run. They watched as she work, Jay supervising as well. They got the old, burnt out core at last but Kai held on to it, not willing to let anything that belonged to Zane be thrown out. They connected it carefully and secured it in place, closing him up again.

"Well?" Cole asked anxiously after a moment of them sitting there, Zane's eyes still closed.

"I don't know. It should have worked the second we connected it. Maybe the core isn't compatible with Zane?" Nya says, looking to her brother solemnly as he stated at his face still, holding his original core close to his own heart. "Kai…" She whispered, heart aching for him.

"Lloyd said it'll adapt to his energy. Maybe it's taking a while." Kai said instead and Nya and Jay shared a look.

"Open his chest plate again." Jay says and she does so, her eyes widened and he saw what was below.

The green energy core. It was turning blue, the energy pushing through him and starting up his systems.

"He's booting up!" She gasped, moving from his chest to his face, watching him closely, the others crowding around him.

Zane's eyes opened then, flashing green before turning to their usual blue as his core did the same. He blinked, looking at his friends confused as they cheered.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked them, confused as he sat up, pausing once he came face to face with…

Flashes crossed his eyes, of the war, of his friends unmoving, of Kai unmoving. His breath caught, his eyes filling with tears.

"Kai…" He whispered, reaching a shaking hand out to him, cupping his cheek to reassure himself that he really was here.

Kai gave a sound between a sob and a laugh as he nuzzled into his touch, pressing a kiss against his wrist as he did.

"You're here…" Zane whispered and Kai did laugh then.

"You're here!" He says before pushing forward, pressing his lips against Zane's straddling his lap as he did.

The others stood back, letting them have their moment. This war may not have turned out how they expected but they were all together again, with a new friend in a land not too far away. 

That was a happy enough ending for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! That's that! I might mess around and add little ficlets randomly about their time after the war (I really would very much like an oppo wedding, the ninja eventually becoming actual friends with Lloyd and uncle Kozu and Cryptor content) but that's up in the air still.
> 
> If you got this far, thanks for reading until the end and if you haven't then that's still ok! Thank you for just glancing at this! I'll keep trying to improve my writing style but I'm pleased with how this turned out so :D!!
> 
> Shout out to **Zaraciud** for their comments that made my day! [I'm socially awkward forgive me for not responding to them all, idk what to say without sounding repetitive (・ε・；)]
> 
> **  
> **Thanks again for reading!**  
> **

**Author's Note:**

> Penumbrians: an overall title for all species living in Penumbra (which is the Dark Island. Ninjago is whole here)
> 
> Umbrians: gray skinned humans (like Uv, Killow, Shade, etc). Colouring is due to constant exposure to trace amounts of dark matter in the air. They are immune to it in small amounts but a large amount will still corrupt them.
> 
> Serentine, Nindroids and the Stone Army makes up the rest of the Penumbrian Kingdom. Fulgor only has humans so far.


End file.
